Untouchable
by Maslow's Girl
Summary: Carlos Pena es un chico despreocupado que no cree en el amor. Es miembro de uno de los mejores círculos de peleas clandestinas y está acostumbrado a recibir toda la atención. TN Maslow es una chica tranquila y curiosa que es novia de Kendall Schmidt, el enemigo principal de Carlos. Cuando sus vidas se cruzan, son como una bomba de tiempo que no tarda en explotar.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: "La escuela."  
**  
-"Carlos Pena, ya llegaron por ti." dice el policía mientras abre la reja de la celda con desdén.  
Suspiré. Estoy a pocos minutos de ser sermoneado por mi padre.  
-"¡Suerte Carlangas!" grita Mike, uno de mis amigos que también compartía conmigo esta celda.  
A excepción de que él no se irá a casa hasta mañana, todo porque él no tiene un papá que es un importante abogado en esta aburrida ciudad.  
Me despedí de él con un ligero movimiento de mi mano y me encaminé hacia la oficina de policías.  
Papá ya me estaba esperando, con su rostro enfurecido y su dura mirada de decepción.  
-"¿Ya no tengo que firmar nada?" le pregunté a uno de los guardias, Phil.  
Phil sacude la cabeza.-"Tu padre ya se encargó de todo." Asentí.-"Y Carlos…. Trata de no meterte en más problemas muchacho."  
Apreté mis labios.-"Sí, trataré."  
-"Siempre dice eso y a la semana lo venimos a meter de nuevo a esa celda." Dice Ray, él no es un amigable policía a pesar de que su apariencia regordeta lo hace lucir de esa forma.  
-"Me encargaré de que ésta sea la última vez." Responde mi padre y su fría mirada se posa en mis ojos.-"Vámonos."

Nos subimos a la camioneta y papá arrancó el auto, exhalando y tallándose los ojos con sus manos, luciendo frustrado.  
Apretó sus manos alrededor del volante y pisó el acelerador.  
-"Maldita sea Carlos." Comienza.-"¿Cuántas veces más tendré que sacarte de prisión por una estúpida pelea-"  
-"Nunca te pedí que me sacarás de ningún lado." Respondí, llevando mi mirada a la ventana y recargando mi cabeza en ésta.  
-"No entiendo cuál es tu empeño en hacer que te metan en la cárcel, pero esta será la última vez que te saque de problemas." Dijo completamente ignorando lo que le había dicho.-"Ya no habrá ningún papá que te rescate a ti y a los vándalos que tienes por amigos."  
Y así es mi papá. La palabra 'vándalos' para él significaba: alguien con poco poder en la sociedad y de clase media-baja.  
-"¿Y cómo piensas hacer que ya no pase de nuevo?" le pregunto, retándolo.  
-"Volverás a la escuela." Responde con voz agria.  
La escuela, la había dejado hace un par de años porque me habían metido a prisión por primera vez y papá creyó que sería mejor tomar un descanso para que pudiera aclarar mi mente y pensar en mis acciones. Aunque yo creo que quiso que tuviera un 'descanso' porque no quería que la gente comenzara a hablar acerca de que el hijo de uno de los más exitosos abogados del país estuviera arrestado por tener alcohol en una fiesta siendo menor de edad.  
Que él sugiriera que yo regrese a la escuela significa que varios ya le han recomendado que haga eso. Tal vez cree que con las clases sea capaz de distraerme lo suficiente para alejarme de esos 'vándalos'.  
-"No voy a volver." Le digo.  
No quiero volver, por alguna razón estuve de acuerdo en pasar los últimos 2 años como una bala perdida… la escuela es estresante, y ¿para qué estudiar cuando puedo participar en peleas callejeras y sacar el dinero suficiente para vivir? No es verdad cuando se dicen que se necesitan estudios para llevar una buena vida… se necesita inteligencia, sólo eso.  
-"No te estoy preguntando tu opinión. Ya arreglé los papeles hoy en la tarde mientras te sacaban los policías a la fuerza de ese edificio abandonado en dónde fue la pelea. Comienzas mañana mismo."  
Demonios.  
-"Si crees que esto mejorará mi forma de ser estás muy equivocado. Me gusta mucho la forma en cómo soy, papá."  
-"Digas lo que digas, sé que no estoy cometiendo un error en volverte a matricular en tu antiguo colegio."  
-"¿Lo dices por qué la generación en la que estaba ya se graduó y ya no hay nadie que pueda hablarte sobre mí para que te sientas avergonzado?"  
Él no respondió, se limitó a conducir y a apretar sus manos alrededor del volante tan fuerte que los nudillos se le volvían blancos.

Que ni de chiste crea que entraré a la escuela.

Me desperté a las 6 de la mañana después de mi hermano Javi me vaciara un balde de agua helada en la cabeza.  
-"¡¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?!" respondí mientras me ponía de pie y cerraba mis manos en puños.  
-"Hora de ir a la escuela, delincuente." Dijo y se rio.  
Quería golpearlo. Me crucé de brazos.-"No iré a la escuela hoy."  
-"Si irás." Dijo Antonio mientras entraba a mi habitación.-"Yo mismo te llevaré."  
Bien…. Ni siquiera podré llevarme mi auto al estúpido colegio.  
-"¿En serio? ¿No puedo ni llevarme a mi carro conmigo?"  
-"No." Respondió él.  
Javi se encogió de hombros.-"Papá dice que quiere asegurarse de que en verdad vayas al colegio."  
Suspiré, sintiéndome derrotado.-"Bajaré en un segundo."  
Ellos asintieron y salieron.  
Me dí una rápida ducha y salí con una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cintura. Saqué una playera negra de mi closet junto con unos pantalones negros y me los puse.  
Javi entró una vez que había terminado de arreglarme.  
-"Ya es hora." Dijo y baja su mirada a la mochila negra que tiene en las manos.-"Encontré esto entre mis cosas." Me la arroja, la caché en el aire.-"Supuse que la necesitarías."  
Me colgué la mochila en un hombro.-"Gracias."  
-"Hora de irnos."  
Me dí una última mirada en el espejo y salí caminando detrás de él.

La escuela lucía exactamente igual. Los pasillos, las aulas…. Era como si nunca me hubiera ido de aquel lugar.  
Caminé hasta la oficina. La secretaria estaba tecleando algo en la computadora. Se acomodó los anteojos antes de dirigir su mirada hacia mí.  
-"¿En qué puedo ayudarte cariño?"  
-"Soy nuevo aquí, mi padre me matriculó apenas ayer y me dijeron que viniera a pedir mis libros y mi horario."  
-"Oh debes ser el hijo del señor Pena…. ¿es Carlos verdad?"  
Asentí.  
Ella sacó una bolsa llena de libros.-"Estos son tus libros y ahí dentro viene tu horario. Déjame darte tu número de casillero y su clave."  
Tomé los libros con cuidado y esperé pacientemente. El timbre que indicaba que habían iniciado las clases sonó.  
La secretaria me entregó el número de mi casillero junto con su clave, minutos después.  
Número 211.  
-"Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en venir a preguntar." Sonrió.-"Bienvenido al colegio Stratford."  
Fingí una pequeña sonrisa para no lucir como un patán en mi primer día.  
Dejé mis libros en mi casillero y conservé el de historia, ya que esa era mi primera clase del día de hoy.  
Caminé hasta el salón con paso decidido. No soy el mismo chico indefenso que pisó esta escuela hace 2 años atrás, ahora soy un chico audaz y despreocupado, al que no le podría importar menos lo que los demás piensen.  
Abrí la puerta después de dar un par de golpecitos.  
El profesor estaba pasando lista y me dirigió una mirada repleta de confusión.  
-"¿Si?" me pregunta al ver que no digo nada.  
-"Soy nuevo aquí y-"  
-"¡Oh sí por supuesto! El hijo del señor Pena. Pasa por favor, toma asiento en el banco que está detrás de la señorita Maslow."  
La triste realidad es que todos siempre me conocían como 'El hijo del señor Pena'. El profe señaló el banco vacío que estaba detrás de una hermosa chica que tenía sus ojos clavados en su libro. No levantó su vista en ningún momento mientras pasaba junto a ella.  
Eso era extraño…. Ninguna chica me había ignorado de esta forma, jamás.  
Una chica que estaba sentada a mi lado enrolló su dedo en un mechón dorado de cabello.  
-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunta sonriendo.  
Sonreí de lado.-"Carlos."  
-"Lindo nombre, Carlos. Mi nombre es Diana, Diana Sanders."  
Asentí.-"Genial."  
-"¿No es muy temprano para comenzar a desvestirte Diana?" comenta la chica que se sienta delante de mí.  
La otra chica, Diana, le lanzó una furiosa mirada.-"A ti nadie te habló, come libros."  
-"Es mejor ser una come libros que una zorra como tú." Respondió otra chica de cabello castaño y ojos obscuros que estaba sentada a dos filas de nosotros.  
-"Cierra la boca, Mary." Diana la mira.  
-"Yo que tú me cuidaba hermano." Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color verde obscuro me dijo antes de reír.-"Podrías no salir vivo si te metes con alguna de ellas."  
Le dirigí una mirada de pocos amigos.-"Creo que de todas formas, es mi problema ¿no?"  
El chico me miró confundido y decidió mejor regresar su atención al frente.

No necesito amigos, no quiero amigos. Aunque, creo que me divertiré mucho en esta escuela, todos parecen ser muy ingenuos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: "Juzgando a un libro por su portada no es tan malo como piensas."**

*Narras Tú*

Miré al chico entrar al salón con pasos ligeros. Jamás había visto a alguien entrar con tanta confianza a un salón lleno de gente que no conoce.

Y con eso supe que él era un problema.

A juzgar por la forma en la que se viste todo el mundo lo puede notar, él es todo un problema.

Pero sigue siendo algo desvestible para Diana Sanders. Y por alguna razón eso me molesta.

Lo peor es que Mary lo notó.

-"¿Por qué el comentario insultante hacia 'Little Miss Sunshine'? Lucías algo molesta."

Me encogí de hombros. En verdad no tenía idea de por qué me molesté. Después de todo, la manera en la que ese chico le respondió a mi hermano me hizo arrepentirme de ponerme a su defensiva.

Saqué mi libro de matemáticas de mi casillero.

-"¿Cómo ha sido su día hasta ahora?" nos preguntó Aurora mientras sacaba de su casillero -que está junto al mío- su libro de física.

Mary sonrió.-"Acaba de entrar a la escuela el chico más sexy que te puedas imaginar... y tengo un ligero presentimiento que a TN le gusta. Lo defendió de Little Miss Sunshine por sí sola."

Aurora abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Yo le dirigí una mirada de odio a Mary.

-"Por supuesto que no me gusta! Él único que me gusta es mi novio y punto."

Mary se rio.-"Pero debemos admitir que está buenísimo el chico nuevo."

Suspiré. Sí, el chico nuevo está guapísimo, pero algo me dice que debería tener cuidado con él.

Vane caminó hacia nosotras.-"¿A quién le toca Mate ahora?"

-"A mí…" respondí.

-"Y a mí." dijo el chico nuevo, detrás de Vane.

Vane se giró y supe que le pareció hermoso por la forma en cómo casi babeaba por él.

-"Suertudas." masculló Mary mientras apretaba más contra su pecho su libro de física.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo Vane y se echó atrás del hombro un mechón de su cabello.

El chico se metió las manos a los bolsillos y sonrió de una forma arrogante. Al menos a mí me pareció arrogante.-"Carlos, Carlos Pena."

-"Carlos..." casi suspira Mary.

Tomé a Vane por el brazo.-"Debemos irnos o el señor Dylan nos dejará afuera por llegar tarde."

Pero no me escuchaba. No le quitaba la mirada de encima a Carlos.

-"Pues... no es como si saltarse una clase fuera la gran cosa..." comenta Carlos.

Miré al chico.-"Para mí si lo es."

-"Para mí no." respondió Vane poniéndose enfrente de mí.

Carlos se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sonreír de forma arrogante.-"¿Es que mi aspecto no te hace desear saltarte el resto de las clases?"

Apreté mis labios juntos.-"En realidad me hace querer meterme a un convento."

Mary me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca. ¿Acaso no notan lo arrogante que es?

-"Que mal gastarías ese cuerpo entonces." comentó Carlos antes de darse una vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Eso me sacó todo el aire.

Entramos a la clase de mate y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, que gracias a Dios no estaban junto al de él, estaban al otro extremo del salón.

Vane me pellizco el hombro.-"Auch." dije y me froté suavemente.-"¿A qué va eso?"

-"El chico nuevo prácticamente te dijo en la cara que le gustas. Prácticamente te invitó a salir." murmuró/gritó.

-"No, prácticamente me invitaba a que me expulsaran de la escuela y a que mi novio lo pateara en el culo." susurré como respuesta.

-"Oh vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto."

Mordí mi pluma. Si era cierto, al menos para mí.

-"¿Es que acaso no ves que está hermoso?"

-"Veo que es un chico de problemas."

-"Ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿no has oído el dicho 'no juzgar un libro por su portada'?"

-"Tú juzgas muchos libros por su portada."

-"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Miré hacia el otro extremo del salón, dónde estaba él escribiendo algo en su cuaderno.

Tal vez Vane tiene razón. Estoy juzgando a alguien sin conocerlo aún-

Le arrojó la nota a una chica pelirroja que se sienta detrás de nosotras. Melanie.

-"Te llamaré." escuché que la Melanie murmuró y él asintió como respuesta.

Lo sabía.

-"Lamento decirte esto pero por lo menos yo sé en qué me estoy involucrando al verlo." le dije a Vane.

-"Como quieras, más Carlos para nosotras."

De acuerdo, por mí no hay problema.

Para la hora del descanso más de la mitad de la escuela ya sabía quién era Carlos. Rumores comenzaban a correr sobre él.

Y a él parecía darle lo mismo si hablaban de él o no.

Kendall me rodeó el cuello con su brazo y yo rodeé su cintura con el mío. Caminamos juntos hacia la cafetería.

-"¿Quieres que te traiga lo de siempre?" dice mientras me retira con delicadeza el dinero para mi almuerzo de mi mano.

Sonreí.-"Por favor."

Él sonrió y me besó suavemente en los labios.-"Volveré tan pronto y pueda." y luego continuó caminando hacia la larga fila que hay.

No creo que vaya a ser muy pronto.

Caminé hasta nuestra mesa dónde ya estaban sentados nuestros amigos.

Me senté por un lado de Pau, que estaba releyendo su libro favorito: Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de Hueso.

-"Hola. ¿Qué tal va tu día?" le pregunto.

Ella cierra el libro y se gira para verme después de darle una mordida a su sándwich. -"Bien y ¿el tuyo?"

-"Le va de maravilla. A qué ni sabes qué pau!" dijo Vane, ella está sentada del otro lado de la mesa, justo enfrente de nosotras.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Acaba de entrar a la escuela un chico que está que arde."

-"¿Qué arde? La palabra 'arder' se queda corta en comparación de lo sexy que es." comenta Mary.

Pau se ríe.-"¿Y quién es o qué?"

Aurora sacó su celular del bolsillo y desbloqueo la pantalla. Finalmente sonrió y extendió su brazo para enseñarnos...

-"¿Es él?" preguntó Pau mirando con curiosidad la foto que Aurora tenía de él en su celular.

Abrí la boca sorprendida.-"¡¿Le tomaste una foto?!"

Aurora bajó el celular y me miró.-"No mija, lo busqué en Facebook."

-"Para nada obsesión." comentó Kary y metió una uva en su boca.

Kendall llegó junto con Dustin y se sentaron en la mesa. Kendall a un lado mío -como acostumbramos- y Dustin por un lado de Aurora -a contra esquina de donde estamos.

-"¿De qué hablan?" pregunta Kendall sonriendo.

A Vane le brillaron los ojos. No lo hagas... no...

-"Del chico nuevo."

Lo hizo.

-"¿Hay un chico nuevo?" pregunta Kendall.

Puedo ver que los celos le resaltan las arrugas en su ceño fruncido.

Todas las demás asintieron.

-"¿Se refieren al chico gótico que anda vestido todo de negro?" dice Dustin.

-"No es gótico, es sexy." dice Mary.

-"Miren es él!" dice Aurora con emoción mientras señala en dirección a la puerta de la cafetería.

Carlos venía entrando -o más bien haciendo su entrada- con una sonrisa de lado y su forma de caminar extraña. Camina como galán de película, sólo haría falta el viento en la cara y la luz iluminándolo.

Pude escuchar varios suspiros de chicas y murmullos de los chicos mientras iba caminando.

Pasó junto nuestra mesa y me dirigió una rápida mirada. La respiración se me cortó de pronto y decidí apartar la vista de sus obscuros ojos.

Kendall y Dustin se miraron.-"Ha vuelto."

-"¿Quién ha vuelto?" pregunté mirándolos confundida.

-"Conozco a ese chico. Su nombre es Carlos Pena ¿cierto?" dijo Kendall.

Asentí.

-"Él y yo compartíamos clases. Ya sabes, soy bueno en química y en literatura, así que tomaba clases junto con los de último año desde que entre al colegio."

-"Ese chico no es de fiar niñas." dijo Dustin mientras mordía su tocino.

-"¿Por qué no?" pregunta Aurora.

-"¿Es un rompecorazones?" pregunta Pau.

Kendall toma un poco de su agua antes de responder.-"Él se salió de la escuela porque lo metieron a prisión."

Mis ojos viajaron hacia dónde estaba Carlos. Estaba cruzado de brazos esperando por un lado de la fila mientras que otro chico le compraba el almuerzo.

Tragué duro. Imaginé que era un chico malo... pero no tanto así.

-"¿Por qué lo arrestaron?" pregunté.

-"Mejor dicho ¿por qué no lo han arrestado?" dijo Dustin y giró los ojos.-"El tipo es todo un delincuente."

-"Lo arrestaron por tener alcohol en una fiesta que era para menores. Además por participar en peleas callejeras." respondió Kendall.

-"Wow... y yo que pensaba que él ya era sexy sin saber todo eso... ahora estoy comenzando a pensar que él es el sinónimo de sexy." dijo Vane y sonrió.

Kary se rio.-"Es demasiado hermoso."

Kendall sacudió la cabeza al igual que Dustin, a excepción de que él no sonrió.

-"Si ha vuelto es porque está listo para más problemas." murmuró.

Dustin asintió.-"¿Pero ya no volverás a hacerlo verdad?" le preguntó.

Lo miré aún más confundida.-"¿No volverá a hacer qué?"

-"A pelear con él por dinero."

Me quedé en shock. ¿Kendall? ¿El rey hippie de la paz...peleando?

¿Carlos estuvo varias veces en prisión?

¿¡Qué es esto... un chiste?!

Creo que estoy comenzando a pensar que juzgar a un libro por su portada no es tan malo cómo piensas.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: "Mundana."**

*Narra TN*

-"¿Peleabas? ¿TÚ?" le pregunta Mary a Kendall igual de sorprendida que yo.

Dustin suelta una carcajada.-"Nunca te creen cuando sueltas ese secreto, Kendall."

Kendall le lanza una mirada asesina. Dustin se traga la carcajada y regresa su mirada a su plato.

-"De seguro es broma." dice Aurora mientras se ríe.

Kendall se muerde el labio.-"No, no es broma."

-"Schmidt? El rubio loco Schmidt?" Carlos llegó y se sentó en nuestra mesa, robándole un trozo de tocino a Dustin.

Dustin lo miró con odio pero no dijo nada. Lo cual me sorprende, él es capaz de arrancarte el brazo si le quitas comida de su plato.

-"Carlos -el sin vergüenza- Pena." Kendall aprieta sus labios en una forzosa sonrisa.-"Me sorprende que te hayas decidido meter a la escuela de nuevo. ¿Si sabes que aquí hay más probabilidades de tener testigos verdad?"

Carlos realmente no parecía ofendido. Su sonrisa permaneció intacta.

-"Dicen que el rencor hace mal a la salud. Y tú eres tan... orgánico. No valdría la pena no comer nada para estar saludable si como quiera te guardaras rencor."

-"Como si te importara mi salud."

-"Es verdad, no me interesa." los ojos de Carlos se posaron sobre los míos.-"Nunca supe tu nombre."

-"No necesitas saberlo." respondió Kendall antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir la boca.-"Mejor lárgate de aquí."

Kendall tomó mi mano y la apretó en la suya. Los ojos de Carlos miraron nuestras manos juntas con burla.

-"Oh perdón, ¿es tu chica?" su tono de voz me indicaba que era más que obvio que le causaba gracia.

No le veo la gracia a que yo sea la novia de Kendall.

-"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" dice Kendall, retándolo.

-"No... pero..." me vuelve a mirar.-"¿Cómo te pudo gustar este escuálido?"

-"Eso es todo." dice Kendall entre dientes.

Por primera vez noté la ira reflejada en su mirada.

-"Largo."

Carlos se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando una carcajada.

-"Oh no, acabo de ser expulsado del grupo contra sustancias artificiales... y-" pasa saliva, fingiendo estar indignado.-"me expulsó el capitán debilucho. Debería sentirme ofendido..."

-"¡FUERA!"

Carlos se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa y caminó fuera de la cafetería. La mirada de casi toda la escuela lo seguía en cada paso que daba.

-"¡LLÁMAME!" gritó Vane antes de que desapareciera detrás de las puertas.

Kendall se giró para verme.-"¿Conoces a ese desgraciado?"

-"Está en todas mis clases de la mañana." dije.

Él me miró angustiado. Kendall no estaba en ninguna de mis clases ya que él es un año más grande que yo, al igual que Dustin, Logan -nuestro otro amigo que no sé dónde está en estos momentos- y mi hermano James -que toma conmigo historia porque no pudo aprobarla el semestre pasado.

Kendall apretó mi mano.-"No quiero que te acerques a él. Es... peligroso."

-"Vaya, no pensé que fueras así de débil Kendall." comentó Mary.

-"No soy débil, sólo sé que ese chico estuvo en prisión más de 5 veces."

-"Pero... sigue siendo sexy." comenta Kary y se sonroja.

Yo le di una mordida a mi flauta, sin saber qué decir.

Después de otras 2 clases, caminé con mi libro de biología al aula 114.

Me iba a sentar en mi lugar cuando noté que Jason -un chico que se sentaba atrás de mí y de Aurora- ocupaba el mío.

Aurora se encogió de hombros.-"La maestra quiere que cambiemos de compañero."

-"¡¿Qué?!"

La maestra entró y dejó sus cosas en el escritorio antes de girarse para ver al salón.

-"Oh señorita TN, ya que usted es una de las mejores alumnas que tengo, quería pedirle de favor que me ayudara con el nuevo alumno. Sólo necesito que lo apoye en lo que se le dificulte. El joven me ha informado que es pésimo en esta clase." dice y señala a Carlos.

Apenas y me doy cuenta de que está aquí también.

Debe ser una broma...

Está en todas mis clases.

-"Pero-"

-"Bien, gracias cariño. Me aseguraré de recompensarlo a la hora de sumar puntos para la calificación."

Suspiré. No hay forma de librarme de esto.

Caminé hasta la mesa de fondo y de mala gana me senté por un lado de Carlos.

-"Parece que seremos compañeros." dice y vuelve a mirarme de forma burlona.

-"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?"

Él se ríe un poco.-"Luces asustada."

-"No estoy asustada."

-"Entonces ¿siempre estás así de pálida?"

No. En realidad si me daba algo de miedo ser compañera de alguien que ha estado en prisión antes.

Si mis padres se enteran de esto de seguro que me sacan del colegio. Suelen ser muy especiales.

-"¿Eres igual de cobarde que tu novio?"

Lo miré, ahora estaba molesta.-"No somos cobardes."

-"Como digas..."

-"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?"

El enojo volvía mis mejillas rojas.

Todavía ni llevamos 5 minutos como compañeros y Carlos ya está hartándome.

-"Son tan cobardes que ni lo admiten."

-"Ni siquiera nos conoces!"

-"Por desgracia ya lo he hecho."

-"Cierra la boca." dije entre dientes.

-"Tú y el hippie tienen la costumbre de ser mandones... mi pregunta aquí es... ¿quién de ustedes es el dominante en su relación?"

-" ."

-"Asumo que has de ser tú. Kendall siempre ha sido algo mandilón."

-"No pienso aguantarte el resto del semestre!" grité en frustración.

-"Y yo opino lo mismo. De haber sabido que me emparejarían contigo no habría abierto la boca."

Gruñí.

-"No creas que yo también lo hice por voluntad propia."

-"¿Ah no?"

-"No."

-"Pues si eres tan buena alumna como dice la maestra, ¿debías aceptar esos puntos extras que te dará por ayudarme?"

Agh... Tiene un punto.

-"¿No me respondes por qué sabes que tengo razón no es así?"

-"No, es porque no te soporto."

-"Pero sin embargo me hablaste ahorita..."

-"Siempre eres así de irritante?"

-"Siempre haces preguntas estúpidas?"

-"Bien."

-"Mal."

Mis mejillas volvieron a arder.

Suspiré, tragándome todos los insultos que se me ocurrieron.

'No lo vale TN.' pensé. 'No lo vale.'

-"Y dime... ¿siempre eres así de mundana o sólo estás fingiendo para quedar bien conmigo?"

Oh no lo hizo...-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Oh, no estás fingiendo. Mundana."

AHORA SÍ TE PASASTE.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: "Misterioso"**

*Narra TN*

Salí tan molesta de la biología que azoté mis libros dentro mi casillero.  
Lo peor era que esto apenas era el día uno.

No quiero imaginar cómo serán los siguientes.

Caminé hacia el estacionamiento junto con Aurora, ya que ella me lleva a casa porque James se queda a entrenamiento de hockey junto con los demás.

Kendall me estaba esperando junto al auto, al igual que James, Logan y Dustin.

-"¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela hoy?" le pregunto a Logan una vez que llegamos con ellos.

Él se encogió de hombros.-"Mi despertador no sonó."

James le pone una mano en su hombro.-"Aunque hubiera sonado amigo, no te hubieras levantado."

Logan sonrió de lado.-"Me conocen bien."

Nos reímos. Kendall se acercó y me rodeó la cintura con su brazo al mismo tiempo que plantó un beso en mi frente.

-"Vendrás al juego de hoy?" me pregunta.

Todos ellos eran parte del equipo de hockey de la escuela y a pesar de que no era muy fan de ese deporte, siempre estaba allí para apoyarlos. Siempre lo estaré.

-"Sip. No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo."

Él sonrió.-"Qué bien! No sabría que hacer sin mi chica animándome." me besó tiernamente en los labios.

James soltó un bufido.-"Les he dicho que no hagan eso delante de mí! Es... extraño. Mi mejor amigo con mi hermana..." y se estremeció al final.

Nos limitamos a reír.

Más tarde, terminé de arreglarme alrededor de las 7 para irme al partido.

Y con arreglarme quiero decir a ponerme la playera del equipo de mi escuela, unos jeans, una coleta, y unos Vans que combinen.

Aurora pasó por mí minutos después.

Me subí al asiento de copiloto y saludé a las demás que estaban en el asiento trasero para después saludar a Aurora.

-"Oye TN... ¿qué tal te fue con chico nuevo? Aurora nos dijo que es tu nuevo compañero de biología." pregunta Pau.

Me giré para verla.-"Es un patán."

-"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunta Kary.

-"Me dijo que era una mundana."

-"Ala no... que perro." comenta Aurora.

Asentí.

-"Yo digo que él es así contigo porque tú no lo trataste bien desde el principio." dice Vane.-"Todo eso sobre el convento... creo que te pasaste."

-"Casi casi me dijo que era una exagerada..."

-"Sí bueno, pero no era para decirle de lo del convento."

Suspiré.-"Es demasiado irritante, lo juro."

-"Sí... irritantemente sexy." dice Mary y guiña un ojo.

Giré mis ojos y regresé mi mirada al frente.

Al llegar a la escuela, ya estaban casi todos los lugares del estacionamiento ocupados. Aurora estacionó el auto al final del lugar, y tuvimos que caminar una distancia considerable para llegar al gimnasio.

Nos sentamos en la fila 5, en las gradas.

Los chicos estaban calentando en la pista, y antes de que comenzara el partido Kendall se giró para lanzarme un beso. Lo caché en el aire y me lo puse sobre los labios.

-"No quiero sonar grosera por preguntarte esto pero… ¿No te aburre?" me pregunta Mary.

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"Ya sabes... sé que Kendall es el chico perfecto y que siempre te trata de hacer sentir especial pero... ¿eso no te cansa a veces? me refiero a que, ustedes llevan saliendo por casi 9 meses... ¿No se vuelve cansado jamás haber tenido una sola pelea?"

Miré a Kendall saludarme desde abajo. Lo saludé y luego bajé la mano suspirando.

Para ser honesta, si era algo cansado. Kendall es el chico más dulce que hay en toda la escuela. Es amable, cariñoso, sobre protector... es perfecto.

Pero algunas veces resultaba cansado estar siempre en un mundo de color de rosa.

Él me ama, lo sé a pesar de que aún no me lo ha confesado. Creo que teme que no le responda lo mismo, y honestamente no me siento aún lista para decirlo.

Sé que me gusta. Me ha gustado desde siempre. Él era como un hermano para mí pero secretamente deseaba ser algo más para él que sólo la hermana de su mejor amigo, así que cuando me confesó lo que sentía por mí, me sentí feliz y honrada.

Pero aun así, no puedo decirle que lo amo. Y no entiendo por qué si él es el chico perfecto.

-"Ya comenzó el juego!" dijo Kary.

Los chicos jugaban bien.

Kendall les hacía fintas al otro equipo para después darle pase a James y luego lanzársela a Logan. Dustin era un grandioso portero y no permitía que se metiera el disco a la portería tan fácil.

A mitad de juego, Vane se levantó de su asiento.

-"Debo ir al baño... ¿quién me acompaña?"

Las demás le dedicaron sonrisas apenadas. Yo me levanté. El hockey me aburre demasiado, iré con ella para distraerme un poco.

-"Yo voy contigo."

-"Gracias."

Fuimos hacia los baños y decidí mejor esperar a vane afuera.

-"No tardaré, lo prometo." me dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

De no ser por nosotras y la chica que está en el puesto de los snack, el pasillo estaría solo.

Todos estaban sentados viendo el partido.

De la nada, se escucha un golpe sordo del otro lado de la salida de emergencia.

Caminé curiosa hacia la puerta. Otro ruido extraño -como el de algo estrellándose y crujiendo- sonó.

La chica del puesto se encogió de hombros, ignorando el misterioso ruido.

Otro crujido.

Abrí un poco la puerta y espié.

-"Debes aceptar la pelea Carlos." un chico de rizos rojizos le dijo a él.  
-"Ya te dije que por el momento no puedo. Si me meten a la cárcel de nuevo, papá no me sacará esta vez. Tampoco a ti."

-"Ya, pero te digo que las apuestas subieron con ésta. No tendrías que pelear por lo que resta del mes."

-"Mike, no lo sé."

-"Sólo pelea una vez más y no volveremos a hacerlo en un mes!"

-"Está bien. Lo haré."

-"Si! Te mandaré los datos del lugar dónde va a ser."

-"De acuerdo."

Mi mirada bajo un poco y vi a un chico tirado a sus pies con la nariz rota y sangre cubriendo su rostro.

Ahogue un grito.

Me hice hacía atrás cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" me pregunta Carlos mirándome de arriba abajo.

Tragué duro.

-"Nada..."

-"No soy estúpido, sé que me estabas espiando."

-"No le veo la razón para preguntar entonces."

-"Deberías tener más cuidado sobre en dónde metes la nariz."

-"Hablando de nariz... ¿por qué golpeaste al chico?"

Se encogió de hombros.-"Se lo merecía."

-"Nadie se merece una nariz rota."

-"Él sí."

-"Cualquier cosa que te pudo haber hecho podía haberse hablado."

-"Claro, olvidé que estoy hablando con la novia del hippie que es puro arcoíris, mariposas y avecillas."

-"Deja de estar hablando de él como si lo conocieras."

-"Mira, si no sabes nada mejor cállate."

Me crucé de brazos.-"Sé mucho más que tú. Yo tengo cerebro."

-"Es bueno saber que no está vacío allí adentro." esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-"Arrogante."

-"Sabelotodo."

-"Imbécil."

-"Mundana."

-"Parker Hayes."

-"Al menos tengo dinero."

-"Ni con eso compraste una novia o siquiera amigos."

Sonrió -"Bien jugado, Maslow. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste practicando para tratar de vencerme?"

-"Ya quisieras que hubiera practicado."

Sus ojos recorrieron un camino desde mis pies hasta mi cabello.

Me sonrojé.

-"No en realidad." dijo y luego caminó hasta adentro del gimnasio.

Me giré y caminé devuelta hasta dónde estaba ya Vane esperándome.

-"¿Qué te dijo?" me pregunta una vez que llego a ella.

-"Puras estupideces." respondí y a pesar de que ya sabía que no estaba allí me giré para ver el lugar dónde estábamos parados hace unos momentos.

Vane me tomó por el brazo.-"Vamos, nos estamos perdiendo el partido."

Asentí y dejé que me llevara jalando detrás de ella.

Pero algo aquí no me cerraba.

¿Por qué de la nada Carlos golpeó a ese chico? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo para merecer que lo golpeara?

Y ahí es cuando lo comprendí.

Aparte de ser arrogante, irritante, e imbécil, Carlos es misterioso.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: "Sorpresa."**

*Narra TN*

No podía dormir.

Después de que los chicos ganaran y de que hayamos ido a la fiesta de celebración en casa de Dustin, no podía dejar de pensar en Carlos y su desgraciada pelea de mañana.

Me giré hacia un lado en mi cama. No podía.

Simplemente no podía.

Bajé las escaleras descalza con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. James se pone gruñón cuando no logra dormir sus 8 horas.

-"¿No puedes dormir?" la voz de James hace que me sobresalte cuando apenas iba a girarme para entrar a la cocina.

Él estaba recargado en el refri tomando un frío vaso con agua.

Sacudí la cabeza.-"No honestamente... ¿Qué hay sobre ti?"

-"Cassie rompió conmigo." dijo y volvió a tomar un trago de agua.

Levanté las cejas sorprendida. Cassie y él habían estado saliendo desde que iniciaron la preparatoria... ella incluso me caía muy bien. De todas las novias que había tenido, sin duda ella era la única que estaba con los pies en la tierra.  
-"¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?!" Ustedes dos eran perfectos!

Él pasó saliva y se encogió de hombros.-"Desde que la vi en el partido la noté extraña. Después en la fiesta se concentraba más en su bebida que en mí hablándole... y luego cuando la llevé a casa me dijo que quería que rompiéramos."

Él se sirvió un poco más de agua.

-"¿No sería mejor la leche para eso?"

-"Ya no hay." dice y baja su mirada. Suspiró.-"Me dijo que estaba enamorada de otro chico, y que no quería seguir fingiendo que sentía algo hacía mí cuando no lo siente."

-"Ah James." corrí a darle un fuerte abrazo. Parecía necesitar uno en estos momentos. Y es que él la ama, lo sé.-"Es una tonta, mira que dejar al mejor hermano de todos los tiempos."

Él me abrazó de vuelta.-"No creo que la palabra 'hermano' ayude mucho en esa oración."

Lo apreté con más fuerza.-"Lo siento. Ya verás que ella regresará a rogarte que vuelvas. Se dará cuenta de que nuestro apellido quedaría perfecto con su nombre."

-"TN... no me estás ayudando mucho..."

-"Lo siento... debería sólo cerrar la boca."

Me aparte de él.

-"Tal vez si ayudarías más haciendo eso...pero tú por qué no puedes dormir? Te peleaste con alguna de las chicas o..."

Era obvio que nunca pensaría que estuviera peleada con Kendall.

Nunca hay peleas entre ambos. Era más probable que me peleara con alguna de mis amigas que con él.

Así de buen novio es Kendall.

-"No. Es sólo que acaba de entrar a la escuela un chico que es realmente fastidioso y misterioso... todo un patán de primera."

Él levantó las cejas.-"¿Cómo se llama?"

-"Carlos Pena."

Los ojos de James se agrandaron.

-"¿Qué?" le pregunté.

-"CASSIE ME DEJÓ POR UN TIPO LLAMADO CARLOS PENA. ES ESE QUE ESTUVO EN PRISIÓN?!"

Asentí.

Él azotó el vaso en la mesa.-"Me las va a pagar."

Y luego desapareció mientras subía la escalera devuelta a su habitación.

Tal vez decirle esto no fue una gran idea.

Al día siguiente, estaba realmente preocupada por James.

Caminé hasta mi casillero y saqué mi libro de Literatura. Aurora me sonrió.

-"Hoy verás al chico nuevo."

-"¿Te refieres al patán?"

-"Exacto."

-"No tengo ni ganas de hablar con él."

Aurora se encogió de hombros sonriendo y caminamos juntas a la clase de literatura.

Para el descanso, James me tenía mortificada.

-"¿Por qué tu hermano le lanza miradas asesinas al trasero sexy?" dice Mary y se mete una galleta a la boca.

Miré a James de nuevo. Comía sin siquiera apartar la mirada de Carlos.

Si las miradas mataran...

-"Escuché que Cassie estuvo con Carlos ayer. Tu hermano debería de patearle el trasero en lugar de mirarlo nada más." dijo Vane.

-"¿Hablas en serio?"

Ella asintió.

-"¡¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?!"

Quería matar a Cassie por hacerle eso a mi hermano y a Carlos... por ser Carlos.

-"Cassie lo estuvo hablando en la clase de geometría avanzada. Ya sabes, presumiendo que fue la primera que tuvo más que sólo coqueteos verbales con Carlos."

Vane estaba en geometría avanzada porque era realmente buena en ello, y eso daba algo de ventaja para enterarnos de cosas.

Quería matarlos a ambos.

Sentí una punzada de algo que no reconocía. De pronto me encontraba preguntándome qué tenía de especial Cassie para ser la primera por la que Carlos estaba interesado.

¿Por qué no Mandy la rubia de piernas largas de 5A? ¿Por qué no Payley la de ojos color miel de 6C?

¿Por qué no yo? No soy considerada fea... soy muy bonita, al menos eso me dicen.

Realmente estoy pensando todo esto?

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Kendall pasó por un lado de nosotras junto con Logan y Dustin, me besó en la mejilla y luego se giró para ir con mi hermano.

Levanté las cejas.

Dustin le susurró a James algo en su oído y él asintió y salieron de la cafetería luciendo realmente sospechosos.

Le di un codazo a Pau.-"Iré a ver que se traen entre manos."

Ella asintió.-"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

-"Neh, estaré bien."

-"De acuerdo."

Me levanté de la mesa y caminé disimuladamente hacia la salida, unos pasos atrás de los chicos.

Vi que se salieron hacia los campos de fútbol.

Salí junto con ellos. Habían varias mesas de picnic con varios grupos de chicos ocupándolas pero de ahí en fuera, no había nadie más.

Los chicos se detuvieron bajo un árbol. Fue ahí donde miré más de cerca y me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo habían estado siguiendo a Carlos.

Carlos estaba hablando con una chica de cabello negro con las puntas color celestes cuando Kendall se metió en medio de ambos y los interrumpió.

Jamás en la vida había visto a Kendall -el hippie rey de la paz, arcoíris, avecillas, y mariposas- ser grosero con los demás.

La chica caminó hacia atrás y se despidió de forma incómoda de Carlos, luego salió caminando confundida de ahí.

Me acerqué un poco más, escondiéndome detrás de un chico con gorra roja que me miraba confundido.

No podía escuchar nada de lo que decían desde dónde yo estaba, pero si podía observarlos.

Los chicos estaban reclamándole algo a Carlos y él simplemente señaló unas cuántas veces a James y a Kendall antes de romper en carcajadas.

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro.

Y ahí fue donde todo se salió de control.

Logan y Dustin lo sostuvieron mientras James y Kendall lo golpeaban. Le daban patadas y puñetazos en el abdomen.

Pero algo me sorprendió aún más.

Yo corrí para detenerlos.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: "Algunos dicen gracias."**

*Narra Carlos*

-"Vaya, no recuerdo haber requerido la presencia del capitán amor y paz y su tropa." dije una vez que Kendall se haya metido en medio de Amber y yo.

Amber levanto su mano y me dijo adiós, me despedí de ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Kendall.

Kendall sonrió de lado.-"Has estado ocupado ¿verdad Carlos?"

Me crucé de brazos.-"No en realidad. He tenido un muy aburrido día."

-"¿Ayer saliste con Cassie Pierce?" el chico que va conmigo en Historia dijo entre dientes.

Lo miré y sonreí para mis adentros.

-"¿Ese era su nombre? Ah, ni siquiera se lo pregunté."

-"¡ELLA ERA SU NOVIA IMBÉCIL!" grita Dbelt.

Abrí la boca, fingiendo sorpresa.-"¿Ella era tu novia? Con razón me había dicho que se había librado de ese tal chico que la traía cansada desde hace tiempo... parece que mencionó que su nombre era James... ¿eres tú?" lo señalé y luego rompí en carcajadas al ver su reacción después de soltar eso.-"Y apuesto a que a ti también te va a venir dejando tu novia, si es que ya no te dejó." señalé ahora a Kendall y volví a reír.

En cuestión de segundos, Dustin y el otro chico de cabello obscuro ya me tenían agarrado de los brazos para que evitara defenderme cuando Kendall y James comenzaran a golpearme.

Sonreí de lado.-"¿Necesitas que me sostengan para poder golpearme rubiecito?"

-"Cierra la maldita boca." dijo James antes de enterrarme su puño en el abdomen.

Suspiré. Creo que subestimé al chico... tiene valor.

Pero no lo suficiente para hacerme sentir mal.

-"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?" murmuré y volví a sonreír.

Esta vez fue Kendall quién me golpeó. Me retorcí de dolor un poco, pero tome un profundo respiro para contener el dolor.

Kendall es bueno en esto, aún lo es.

-"Lindo. Esperaba-" ni me dejaron terminar la frase.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearme continuamente. Cuando esquivaba uno que otro, siempre habría otro que me alcanzaba a pegar.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mi corazón latía rápidamente. Quería liberarme de los brazos del chico y Dustin, pero moverme demasiado implicaba otra punzada de dolor.

Dentro de mi mente, escuché un grito.

-"¡PAREN! ¡DETÉNGANSE!"

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a la misma chica entrometida de siempre.

TN estaba sosteniendo el puño de Kendall en el aire y le lanzaba miradas de decepción a James.

Los brazos que me tenían preso me soltaron repentinamente.

Me puse de pie, sacudiendo despacio el lodo de mis jeans, aparentando que no me dolió nada incluso cuando siento a mis costillas renegar mi orgullo.

-"¡¿Cuál es su problema?!"

-"TN... no te metas en esto." dijo James.

Miré de reojo a Kendall. Ni siquiera se dignaba en mirarla a los ojos, se debe de sentir mal.

Sonreí ligeramente, pero bajé la sonrisa en el mismo instante en el que TN se acercó a revisar mis heridas.

-"Oh Dios..." dijo una vez que revisó una cortada en mi ceja.

-"¿Qué? ¿Se ve demasiado sexy en mí?"

Ella rodó sus ojos.-"Debes ir a la enfermería."

Kendall se aclaró la garganta.-"TN, vámonos."

Ella se giró y lo señaló.-"Tú ni siquiera me hables. ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Un ninja? ¿Desde cuándo arreglas las cosas a golpes?"

Kendall agachó la mirada y apretó sus labios juntos antes de marcharse con su grupito siguiéndolo por detrás.

TN se giró para verme.-"Vamos, te llevaré hasta la enfermería."

-"No es necesario."

-"Sí que lo es-" se detuvo a sí misma al ver que me quejé de un dolor en el abdomen.-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"No es nada, ¿podrías irte y dejarme tranquilo?" Me da vergüenza que me mires así.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a mí. Sus dedos rozaron los bordes de mi camiseta.

-"Voy a... te... eh... revisaré... bueno..." se sonrojó un poco.

Sonreí de lado.-"Si querías que me quitara la camiseta desde el principio, bien pudiste haberlo pedido."

Ella giró los ojos.-"Sólo déjame ver qué tan mal está."

Levanté mis manos fingiendo inocencia mientras ella levantó un poco mi playera para echarle un vistazo a los daños.

Pasó sus dedos sobre mi piel desnuda y sentí que en dónde me tocaba ardía. Fuego. Quema.

No me gusta nada lo que estoy sintiendo.

-"Se ve mal... aunque podrían haberte dejado peor." dice y vuelve a bajarme la camiseta.-"Debes ir a la enfermería."

-"No necesito de ti para saber qué hacer."

Ella se cruzó de brazos.-"Oh eso ya lo sé, mira cómo te ha ido después de eso."

-"Tu novio y sus amigos deberían cuidarse la espalda de ahora en adelante. Hoy no tuve ventaja pero-"

-"A ellos no los amenaces." dijo empujándome hacia atrás.

Solté un quejido cuando me recorrió por todo el cuerpo otra punzada de dolor.

-"Son mis amigos, siempre estaré de su lado."

Levanté las cejas.-"No siempre." respondí.-"Adivina de qué lado te acabas de poner al detenerlos hoy."

Ella abrió la boca, pero nada supo decir.

Sonreí y comencé a caminar lejos de ahí.

-"Oye!" me gritó. Giré unos momentos para verla. Estaba de brazos cruzados mirándome molesta.-"Algunos dicen gracias."

-"¡Creí que a estas alturas ya te habrías dado cuenta de que no soy cómo algunos!" dije y entré de nuevo al edificio.

*Narra TN*

Para la última clase, ya tenía más de 60 mensajes de Kendall pidiéndome perdón.

No sabía qué contestarle, a ninguno de esos.

Pau suspiró.-"Parece que el señor Turner se toma su tiempo para explicar el tema."

Miré al frente, el señor Turner estaba hable y hable acerca de las relaciones internacionales de nuestro país.

Me giré para ver a Pau.-"Ya quiero que esta clase acabe."

-"Yo también... oye escuché que tuvieron su primera pelea. Dustin nos dijo lo mal que está Kendall pero no el por qué se pelearon... ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"

Asentí y bajé la mirada a mi cuaderno.-"Es sólo que me enojé con él porque lo encontré golpeando al chico nuevo."

Y sigo sin entender por qué demonios me molestó tanto eso. Sin olvidar mencionar el por qué demonios corrí a detenerlos.

Pau se inclinó más en su silla.-"¿Estás jugando? ¿Kendall golpeando a alguien?" Asentí.-"Vaya... ¿y por qué fuiste a defenderlo? Creí que te caía mal el chico..."

-"Me cae mal." respondí de inmediato.-"Es sólo que... no sé. Simplemente no lo pensé y corrí a detenerlos."

Ésa era la verdad.

-"Y... ¿siquiera ahora son amigos?"

Solté una falsa carcajada.-"No. Ni siquiera me dio las gracias el grandísimo patán."

-"Ugh, entonces ni para qué ibas a detenerlos."

Suspiré de pronto sintiéndome deprimida.-"Lo sé."

El desgraciado de Carlos ni siquiera me dio las gracias, y eso me ha costado una pelea entre mi novio y mi hermano. Y ni siquiera había podido hablar con él después de salvarlo porque no fue a la clase de biología. No fue a ninguna clase después de eso.

Aunque de seguro James me detesta ahora que arruiné su venganza, no sé por qué eso no me interesa tanto ahora cómo me interesa saber en dónde diablos se ha metido Carlos.

Al salir, Kendall me estaba esperando en mi casillero.

Guardé mi libro de sociales y saqué los cuadernos y libros que ocuparé para hacer la tarea.

-"¿Viste los mensajes?" Kendall se acerca a mí una vez que cerré la puerta del casillero.

-"Lo hice." asentí.-"¿Por qué lo golpeaste?"

Él se encogió de hombros.-"Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero no podía dejar que-"

-"¿Qué le quitara a mi hermano su novia? James pudo hacerlo solo... no necesitabas ayudarlo."

Suspiró.-"Lo sé, pero siempre ayudaré a mis amigos. Además, escuché que ese chico te molesta."

Levanté las cejas.-"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

-"No importa quién me haya dicho, ¿es verdad que te molesta?"

Me mordí el labio.

Sí lo hace, pero no quiero que Kendall lo golpee. Además, la mayoría de las veces me las he buscado yo misma.

-"Es sólo que... no me cae bien, pero no me molesta."

Kendall asintió.-"Bueno, lamento haberte decepcionado el día de hoy." coloca sus manos en mi cintura. No lo aparto, por qué sé que en verdad lo lamenta.-"¿Estás... enojada conmigo?"

Recargó su frente en la mía. Bajé mi mirada a nuestros pies. Las puntas de nuestros zapatos estaban rozándose.

-"No lo estoy. Es sólo que me sorprendió mucho verte actuar así. Lamento haberte hecho creer que lo estaba."

Él levantó mi barbilla. Miré a sus claros ojos verdes.

-"No necesitas disculparte. ¿Estamos bien entonces?"

Sonreí y asentí.-"Estamos bien."

Me dio un suave beso en los labios.-"Ya te extrañaba."

Asentí.-"Yo igual."

-"¿Quieres salir a cenar esta noche?"

Abrí la boca para contestar que sí hasta que recordé que Carlos tenía una pelea hoy.

-"No puedo lo siento. Ya sabes... noche de chicas." Soy una muy mala novia.

-"¿Verán un episodio nuevo de esa serie que les encanta?" entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

Tragué duro.-"Sí... The Vampire Diaries... ya sabes cómo nos encanta..." Dios espero que el karma no sea duro conmigo...

-"¿Es la nueva temporada? ¿Qué no habías dicho que se estrenaba hasta octubre?"

-"Sí eh... es que es un capítulo extra de la pasada que trae un adelanto de la siguiente." Me iré al infierno por mentirosa.

Llegamos al auto de Aurora y ella ya estaba adentro escuchando música a todo volumen.

Kendall abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí.

Me senté y arrojé mi mochila al asiento trasero.

-"Muy bien, entonces diviértanse viendo el episodio. Me cuentas de qué trató mañana."

Asentí. ¿Contarle de qué trató el falso episodio? Ese es problema de mañana...

-"¿Qué episodio?" pregunta Aurora y le baja un poco el volumen al estéreo.

Kendall levantó las cejas. "El nuevo de TVD que dice TN que verán esta noche."

Aurora me miró sorprendida.-"¡¿NUEVO EPISODIO?! ¡Exijo saber de dónde sacaste información y por qué chincheros no estoy invitada!"

La miré molesta. Ella pareció captar el mensaje.

-"Oh es cierto! Claro claro... ¿en casa de Vane como siempre no? Ja já! Se me va la onda cuando escucho a los Jonas Kendall, lo siento."

Kendall asintió confundido.-"De acuerdo... ¿te llamo en la noche antes de dormir?" me pregunta.

Kendall siempre hace eso para que pueda dormir en las noches. Cuando era más chica me daban pesadillas y una vez por accidente le marqué a Kendall en lugar de papá. Papá siempre viajaba por su trabajo y cuando venía me cantaba canciones para que pudiera dormir. Cuando en esa vez por accidente le hablé a Kendall, él me cantó para que pudiera dormir. Desde entonces, se ha vuelto una costumbre entre nosotros.

-"Sip. Adiós."

Él se inclinó para besarme y luego cerró la puerta.

Aurora arrancó el auto.

-"Es este el momento en el que me dices qué demonios estás haciendo?" dice mientras salimos del estacionamiento de la escuela.

Suspiré.-"Saldré esta noche a averiguar quién en realidad es Carlos."

-"¿Y por qué de pronto te importa?"

Me recargué en la ventana.-"Es sólo que ya quiero que me deje de dar vueltas esto."

-"Bien, iré contigo."

Me giré sorprendida para verla.-"¿Qué?"

-"Necesitarás alguien que te lleve. Voy a ir y punto."

Sonreí.-"Gracias Auro."

-"Sí, lo sé."


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: "I'm alright"**

*Narra TN*

Después de terminar las tareas le hablé a Vane.

-"¿Conseguiste la información?"

-"No, sólo te mentí diciendo que la conseguiría porque soy una perris. OBVIO QUE LA CONSEGUÍ TN!"

-"Ok ya, ¿dónde va a ser?"

-"Pues el amiguito de Carlos no quería sacar mucha información..."

-"¡VANE!"

-"Bueno ya ya, será en el viejo depósito de refrescos."

-"¿El edificio que está casi afuera de la ciudad?"

-"Sí, ese que está abandonado. ¿Segura que quieres ir?"

-"No hay marcha atrás ahora que me dijiste dónde será. No me permitiré echarme para atrás ahora."

-"En tu funeral invitarás a Tobías? Porque quiero ir a ligármelo."

-"No le encuentro la gracia..."

-"Ya sabes, en el libro de Divergente cuando Cuatro le dice a Tris que irá a su funeral sólo si hay pastel."

-"Sí recuerdo esa parte, dije que no le encontraba la gracia porque no creo que Cuatro se salga del libro para ir a mi funeral."

-"Ay bueno, perdón. Oye ¿irás sola?"

-"No, Aurora se ofreció a llevarme."

-"Así que Aurora te puede ayudar y yo no."

-"No es eso Vane es que..."

-"No importa, en fin que ni quería ir."

Suspiré.-"¿Quieres venir?"

La escuché sonreír.-"¿A qué hora pasarán por mí?"

-"Depende, ¿a qué horas es la pelea?"

-"Mike dijo que a las 8 abrirían los otros y luego después de ellos seguían Carlos y su rival... se me ha olvidado su nombre..."

-"Entonces llegaremos a las 8 por ti."

-"Está bien. ¿Crees que vendan palomitas ahí o-?"

-"A las 8. Más te vale estar lista."

-"Bien bien, yo llevaré las mías."

Sonreí.-"Nos vemos de rato."

-"Chao."

Me metí a bañar alrededor de las 7 y luego me paré delante de mi closet debatiendo en lo que debería usar.

¿Qué lleva la gente para ir a ver peleas callejeras?

Después de 10 minutos de destrozar la organización de mi armario al tirar la ropa al piso, encontré que ponerme.

Me vestí y tomé mi celular.

'Ya vienes? -TN' le mandé un mensaje a Aurora.

'Stoy en el semáforo ya casi.' -A'

Genial. Tomé mi bolso y cerré toda la casa. James no ha regresado de su práctica de hockey, pero trae llaves. Además, puede esperar a que llegue mamá de trabajar a las 9 para que le abra si es que se le olvidaron aquí adentro.

Aurora llegó por mí 2 minutos más tarde.

-"¿A dónde?" me pregunta una vez que me entro al auto.

-"Deposito de refrescos por la salida 21"

-"¿El que está una cuadra después del Burger King?"

-"Sip."

-"Hay que ir por una hamburguesa después de esto."

-"Sip. Oye hay que ir por Vane."

-"¿Va a venir?"

-"Sip. Ella fue la que nos dio la información."

-"¿Cómo la consiguió?"

Me encogí de hombros.-"Habló con el chico que estaba con Carlos la noche del partido, Mike."

-"Wow..."

-"Lo sé."

Llegamos por Vane exactamente a las 8.

Hicimos media hora de la casa de Vane hasta el deposito en dónde iba a ser la pelea.

Había muchos carros y motocicletas estacionadas afuera. Aurora temía por su auto.

-"Y si lo roban?"

-"No entiendo por qué te ofreciste si tienes miedo de que te lo vayan a robar." dijo Vane.

Nos bajamos del auto.

-"No pensé que el lugar y las personas tan tenebrosas."

Vane giró los ojos.-"¿No escuchaste que era una PELEA CALLEJERA?"

-"Bueno ya tranquilas." dije.-"No pasará nada, ya verán."

-"Eso espero... mi mamá me matará si me roban el carro."

-"Neh no creo, tu mamá es muy buena." dijo Vane y luego entramos al edificio.

El humo y la ruidosa música lastimaban mis 5 sentidos.

El lugar estaba repleto de personas. Muy apenas podíamos dar un paso sin chocar con otra persona.

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 9 cuando vi al chico de rizos rojos, Mike, salir a la tarima en dónde estaban peleando otros dos chicos hace unos momentos. Tomó el micrófono y le dio unos golpecitos antes de hablar.

-"Y ahora, la pelea que todos estaban esperando entre Jacob -The Red- Smash de la escuela Linberg contra el invencible Carlos -Painless- Pena!"

Carlos salió en escena descalzo vistiendo solo unos jeans negros. Con la luz blanca iluminando solamente la tarima y dejando todo lo demás en las sombras -incluyendo al público- el tatuaje que tiene en sus costillas resalta más. No había visto ese tatuaje antes. Por lo menos, no lo había notado esta mañana que eh... no importa.

Otro chico -Jacob- un poco más alto que él entra a escena también descalzo. Su cabello negro cae un poco arriba de sus cejas y trae una camiseta de tirantes blanca sobre unos jeans azules.

Mordí una de mis uñas, nerviosa por lo que seguiría después.

-"Dense la mano." Mike dijo por el micrófono.

Carlos extendió la mano pero Jacob le escupió. Carlos sonrió burlándose de su gesto y se limpió la mano en sus jeans.

-"¡Que la pelea comience!"

Carlos y Jacob se miraban el uno al otro esperando un movimiento que les indicara que es hora de defenderse, cubrirse o golpear.

Jacob lo hizo primero.

Se arrojó encima de Carlos y éste se quedó en el piso agarrando los puños del otro y dando patadas. En una de las patadas Jacob se levantó y soltó un quejido.

Carlos se puso de pie y lo golpeó con su puño en el rostro, tirándolo en un instante.

La gente gritaba y se emocionaba, pero yo aún me sentía preocupada. Me abrí paso entre la multitud dejando atrás a mis amigas y llegué a la orilla de la tarima.

Jacob se levantó y con una patada en el abdomen le sacó el aire a Carlos.

Carlos ni siquiera se dobló de dolor, simplemente se frotó suavemente su abdomen y soltó lo que yo opino fue una falsa carcajada.

Pero yo sabía que le había dolido en verdad, le dio en uno de sus moretones.

Jacob volvió a levantar el pie para golpearlo pero Carlos se agachó y la esquivó.

Un chico con una gorra azul llena de dinero y extendida hacia mí me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.-"¿Vas a apostar?"

Saqué de mi bolsillo un billete de 50 Dlls y lo arrojé a la gorra.

-"Carlos." dije y él chico asintió y otro que venía detrás de él escribió algo en su libreta.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"TN Maslow."

-"Listo."

Me giré para seguir viendo la pelea.

Carlos no tenía ninguna herida, pero Jacob tenía una cortada en el antebrazo y un ojo morado pero seguía en pie.

Carlos golpeó a Jacob de nuevo en el rostro y éste cayó en el suelo.

Carlos sonrió y saludó al público, dándole la espalda a Jacob como si diera por terminada la pelea.

Pero Jacob no estaba listo para darla por terminada.

Se levantó lentamente y caminó con una mirada asesina hacia Carlos.

-"¡CARLOS DETRÁS DE TI!" grité y él se giró para verme.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en una fracción de segundo.

-"¡¿Maslow?!"

Y luego Jacob lo pateó por detrás. Carlos se tiró del dolor.

Sentí mis ojos arder. ¡¿Por qué estaba llorando?!

Jacob comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza pero Carlos se cubrió su rostro con sus manos para después patear a Jacob en su abdomen y recobrar su postura.

Lo siguió golpeando hasta que Jacob golpeó tres veces el suelo. Se ha rendido.

Mike se acercó a la tarima con el micrófono de nuevo.

-"Y el ganador es Carlos -Painless- Pena!" dijo alzando el brazo de Carlos.

La gente gritaba y otros abucheaban. Alguno de los que están detrás de mí arrojó una cerveza y me cayó por detrás, manchando mi suéter rojo de los hombros.

Sentí que me observaban así que levanté la vista para encontrar a Carlos mirándome.

Sonreí un poco -ni idea de por qué lo hice- y me giré para volver por dónde había venido.

Ya he visto suficiente.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: "Mintió."**

*Narras Tú*

Llegué con Vane y Aurora después de ser pisoteada por casi toda la gente del lugar.

-"¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te estábamos buscando como locas!" dijo Aurora.

-"¿Estás bien?" me pregunta Vane.

Asentí ligeramente.-"Sí, necesito aire solamente."

Ellas asintieron y salimos del lugar.

Ya estando afuera, me recargué en una de las paredes y tomé un profundo respiro.

Me sentía extraña, avergonzada, curiosa y molesta a la vez. Y lo peor, no sabía por qué.

-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá adentro?" pregunta Vane.

Levanté la vista para mirarla pero decidí mejor encogerme de hombros.

-"TN Maslow, aquí está el dinero que ganaste por la apuesta." el chico que traía la gorra hace rato me entregó varios billetes.

Los abrí y quedé asombrada con esto.-"Son más de 100 Dlls..."

-"Sí, hubo muchos que le habían apostado a Jacob, la mayoría en realidad pensó que tendría una oportunidad con Carlos.. Pero creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta de que no es fácil derribar al maestro."

Asentí ligeramente mientras me metía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón el dinero.

El chico se retiró para continuar entregando dinero.

Aurora se giró para verme.-"¿Apostaste por Carlos?"

-"¿Apostaste por mí?"

Me giré para ver a Carlos colocarse su gorra negra, caminando hacia nosotros. Ahora traía puesta una playera gris con unos tenis grises.

Vane y Aurora se miraron.-"Te esperaremos en el auto." dijeron y se marcharon.

Si, déjenme con el ninja que dejó tirado a ese chico en la tarima.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" me pregunta Carlos.

-"Yo-"

-"Pudieron haberte herido allí adentro. ¿Lo sabes verdad?"

-"Eh.."

-"Por supuesto que no, no te interesa."

-"Y a ti si?" pregunté retándolo.

Él se encogió de hombros.-"Lo importante aquí es... ¿cómo obtuviste el lugar en dónde sería la pelea? Solo obtienen esa información gente que ya es del círculo..."

-"No interesa de dónde la saqué. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

-"Pues ya que, casi haces que me maten allá adentro.."

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Nada, nada. Continúa." dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¿Por qué peleas? Es decir... tienes dinero, no necesitas hacer esto para conseguir.."

-"Eso es lo que todos piensan. El hecho de ser el hijo de uno de los más exitosos abogados del país no significa que mi padre me regale su dinero. En realidad, a él no podría importarle menos sus hijos, sólo le importa su imagen y su nueva esposa."

-"Oh..."

-"Y si ya acabaste con tus preguntas idiotas, ¿a qué demonios viniste?"

No le voy a decir que venía a verlo a él, que quería saber qué hacía, que le gustaba. Para nada.

-"Sólo vine a ver."

-"Y a hacer que te mataran por venir vestida así."

Me miré la ropa. Jeans, blusa blanca y suéter rojo con Vans rojos. ¿Qué hay de malo con esta ropa?

-"Yo no le veo algo malo.."

-"Yo sí. No vienes a una convención de libros, vienes a un evento de peleas callejeras."

-"Pues nadie se ha quejado de mi atuendo hasta que tú apareciste."

-"Es porque ni tiempo les diste de mirarte bien. Allá adentro está todo obscuro, sólo se ven los que están arriba de la tarima. Y si no te dicen nada ahora que estamos aquí afuera, porque te ven conmigo."

Me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro.-"No pensé que te importara mi seguridad dentro del círculo."

Él agachó su mirada unos segundos.-"A todo esto, volvamos a la pregunta inicial ¿por qué apostaste por mí? Creí que era un imbécil..."

-"Lo eres." respondí y sonreí.-"Es sólo que... bueno... quería apoyar a alguien de mi colegio..."

-"Ajá... si claro. Sabes, me sorprende que alguien como tú venga a este tipo de peleas."

Levanté una ceja.-"¿Alguien como yo?"

Él suspiró.-"Alguien que es novia del chico que está en contra de las peleas."

-"No parecía estar en contra de ellas esta mañana."

Se encogió de hombros.-"Nos veremos luego, Maslow."

-"Mi nombre es TN. Cuando dices Maslow siento que hablas de mi hermano."

Él se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído.-"De acuerdo, TN."

Contuve el aliento.

-"Vamos, te acompañaré a tu auto."

Caminamos hasta el auto de Aurora y me subí. No me abrió la puerta, ni la cerró para mí. Simplemente después de que me subí me dijo adiós con la mano y cerré la puerta diciéndole adiós.

Nos miró hasta que nos fuimos.

-"¿Qué te dijo?" pregunta Aurora una vez que llevábamos 10 minutos de camino en silencio.

-"No dijo nada... bueno... nada importante." para ellas, para mí, todo lo que dijo aún seguía atascado en mi cabeza.

-"Uh que pérdida de tiempo entonces." dijo Vane mientras encendía la radio.

No, no creo que haya sido pérdida de tiempo.

*Narra Kendall*

Entré a la cocina con las palomitas.

-"James ¿quieres que le ponga de la salsa que tienes en el refri o de la nueva que trajo Logan?"

-"¡DE LAS DOS!" escuché que gritó desde la sala.

Saqué ambas salsas y vertí un poco de cada una en las palomitas.

Estamos en casa de James viendo una película que rentó Dustin: 'La última estrella'.

Se supone que es de miedo, pero el título lo dice todo.

Regresé con las palomitas a la sala justo en el mismo instante en el que sonó el timbre.

-"Kendall ¿podrías ir a abrir tú?" dice James y retira el tazón de mis manos.

Suspiro.-"Sí, claro."

Corrí hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta. Pau sonrió.

-"Hola Kendall, buenas noches. Eh... ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

Sacudí la cabeza.-"No, sólo veíamos una película."

-"Oh bien, ¿puede venir TN un momento? Tengo que devolverle el libro que me presto."

La miré confundido.-"¿TN? ¿No está con ustedes viendo TVD?"

Ella levantó las cejas.-"¿TVD? Pero todavía no empiezan a pasar nuevos episodios..."

-"Ella me dijo que iban a ir a casa de Vane a verlos." me crucé de brazos en el umbral de la puerta.

Ella me miró por unos segundos.-"Oh! Es cierto! Dios creo que lo olvidé... bueno pues entonces le doy el libro allá... es cierto. Lamento tanto haber venido a molestar, no volverá a pasar. Es que se me olvidan las cosas." se da una palmadita en la cabeza.-"Bueno, me voy. Hasta mañana."

-"Está bien, hasta mañana." dije y cerré la puerta.

Entré de nuevo a la sala con el ceño fruncido.

-"James... ¿dónde está TN?"

Él comió una palomita y luego se giró para verme.-"Ni idea... ¿por qué?"

-"¿Sabes si TVD está transmitiendo un episodio extra de la temporada pasada?"

-"TVD? No. Es hasta dentro de un mes cuando comienza la nueva temporada, no es que yo lo vea, lo ve mi hermana Presley." dice Logan luciendo incómodo.

-"¿Por qué preguntas?" Dustin me mira.

Entrecerré los ojos unos segundos y luego sacudí la cabeza.-"Por nada, curiosidad."

Robé palomitas del tazón del que ya se adueñó James y las arrojé a mi boca.

TN, me ha mentido... ¿Por qué?

Un pensamiento negro me pasó por la cabeza.

Carlos. Ese desgraciado.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: "Veras."**

*Narra TN*

No me di cuenta hasta en la hora del descanso del comportamiento extraño de Kendall.

Su brazo no rodeaba mi cintura como siempre acostumbraba hacer, si no que su mano estaba puesta sobre mi hombro y una sonrisa apretada estaba puesto en su rostro.

-"¿Vas a ir a comprar algo?" me pregunta.

No me dijo 'cariño', 'hermosa', 'bebé'... Esto es grave. Saque el dinero de mi bolsa.

-"Sip. Lo de-"

-"Oh bueno, yo no así que te espero en la mesa con los demás." sonrió.

Apenas iba a decirle que quería lo de siempre. Me quedé mirándolo sorprendida.

-"No eh... no... ¿qué vas a comer tú?"

-"Si, Dustin mandó traer ensaladas. Aunque también pidió de taco bell... ya sabes, es Dustin."

-"Pero... eh..."

-"Ahorita nos vemos." se inclinó y me besó el cachete.

Kendall nunca se limita a besarme sólo el cachete.

Caminé hacia la larga fila sintiéndome una idiota.

No había tenido la necesidad de comprar aquí antes porque Kendall siempre iba por mí.

Uno de los chicos que estaba adelante de mí comenzó a empujar a los de enfrente y éstos lo empujaron de vuelta hacia atrás. El chico casi caía encima de mí de no ser porque Carlos lo empujó hacia adelante de nuevo.

-"Más cuidado al hacer eso, idiota. ¿Es que tu poco cerebro no se da cuenta de que hay chicas en la fila?"

El muchacho abrió los ojos asustado y se limitó a asentir.

Carlos entrecerró los ojos.-"Ahora quiero que le pidas disculpas a la señorita."

El chico me miró.-"Lo siento."

Asentí.-"No hay problema."

Carlos se cruzó de brazos.-"Muévete, deja que ella pase primero. Se lo debes por ser un imbécil."

-"No es necesario..."

-"Si lo es." Carlos me interrumpió.

El chico asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Me encogí completa mientras pasaba por un lado del chico sintiéndome ahora avergonzada.

Carlos avanzó conmigo en la fila después de empujar al chico hasta el final.

-"No deberías decir que no es problema, luego creerán que podrán hacerte su santa voluntad porque les dijiste que no había problema." comenta.

-"No soy así." respondí.-"Me parece grosero hacerle esto a las personas... ¿Y si el chico no pensaba lastimarme?"

-"Pero lo iba a hacer. Casi lo hacía de hecho."

Sacudí la cabeza.-"Me sigue pareciendo grosera la manera en cómo lo trataste."

Carlos se gira para verme.-"Así es la vida TN, debes pisar para evitar ser pisado. A mí no me gusta que me pisen, por eso les dejo bien en claro que conmigo no se meten."

-"Ya lo he notado..."

Él suspiró.-"¿Dónde está tu noviecito hippie? Creí que él siempre compraba tu almuerzo... él mismo me lo dijo."

Me giré para mirar nuestra mesa. Kendall estaba picando su ensalada mientras hablaba y reía con Dustin.

Regresé la mirada a Carlos.

-"Pues supongo que no es así siempre."

-¿Se han peleado?" Carlos levantó las cejas.

Vi una ligera sonrisa comenzar a formarse en las orillas de sus labios.

-"No... Si es así entonces no estoy enterada."

-"Pues así parece..."

-"Ya basta Carlos."

-"¿Y ahora qué fue lo que dije?" preguntó riendo. Giré mis ojos. De la nada se acercó a mí y me quitó el dinero de la mano.-"Vamos a hacer esto más rápido."

Se salió de la fila y se acercó a la ventanilla sin que nadie de los que estaban formados se quejara porque se metiera. Lo observé sorprendida.

Regresó con mí comida cinco minutos después.

-"Aquí tienes." extendió el plato hacía mí.

-"¿Cómo sabes lo que ordenaría?" pregunté y observé mi plato con mi desayuno típico que siempre compro en la escuela.

Él se encogió de hombros.-"Adivine supongo... te veré en biología Maslow." dijo y se alejó de mí con su paso elegante de siempre.

Suspiré y caminé hasta mi mesa.

Me senté por un lado de James y de Kary, ya que Kendall estaba en medio de Dustin y Mary.

Ésta también era la primera vez en la que Kendall no pedía sentarse a mi lado o me reservaba un asiento como siempre lo hacía cuando yo llegaba tarde.

Comí despacio mi desayuno, esperando el momento exacto en el que a alguien se le ocurriera hablar acerca de lo extraño que se ve que no estemos juntos... pero nadie parecía notarlo. Y si lo notaban, no le dieron la importancia que pensé que le darían.

El timbre sonó y nos levantamos de la mesa para tirar la basura. Me acerqué a Kendall.

-"¿Tienes práctica de hockey hoy?" lo tomé por el brazo.

Él hizo algo que nunca había hecho cuando yo le tomaba el brazo: lo giró y se liberó de mi agarre.

-"Sí, nos toca reforzamiento para estar listos por el juego de la próxima semana que es el pase al campeonato estatal."

-"Oh de acuerdo... ¿vamos a cenar después? Ayer no pudimos pero hoy si y estaba pensando-"

-"Lo siento no puedo." me interrumpió.-"Debo ayudarle a mamá con unos encargos de la tienda. Ya sabes, los collares de 180? También hará pulseras y necesita ayuda."

-"Oh..." tampoco me había cancelado una cita antes.

Esto no es grave, es peor que grave.

-"Kendall...¿estás bien?"

-"Sí! ¿Por qué no estarlo?"

Me encogí de hombros.-"No lo sé... entonces estamos bien?"

Se inclinó para besarme los labios. Fue un beso rápido, duro, forzoso. Lo sentí así.

-"Nos vemos en la salida." se despidió con la mano.

-"Si, nos vemos."

Y me dirigí a mi casillero a buscar mi libro de biología.

*Narra Aurora*

Estábamos callados en la clase de Taller cuando me llegó una notificación al celular. Nick Jonas ha subido un nuevo vídeo.

DEBO VERLO.

Me levanté de mi silla.-"Maestra ¿puedo ir al baño un segundo?"

-"Claro." dijo ella sin siquiera voltear a verme.

Salí corriendo del salón y me metí al baño.

Casi muero al ver el vídeo.

Salí, del baño e hice mi tiempo al arreglarme el peinado en el espejo hasta que escuché unos murmullos afuera.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?!"

Estoy segura de que esa era la voz de James.

Me acerqué a la puerta y pegué mi oreja a ésta para escuchar mejor.

-"Sí. Hablé con uno de mis viejos contactos, Eric. Él dice que vio a Carlos con una chica ayer después de la pelea. Dice que hasta lo vio acompañarla a su auto."

-"¿Pero estás seguro de que ella era TN? Es MI hermana, no me haría esto."

-"Seguro. Dijo que llevaba un suéter rojo, jeans y Vans. Ésa es mi chica. Bueno... era mi chica."

Me llevé una mano a la boca para evitar soltar un grito. Kendall lo sabe. James lo sabe. LO SABEN.

-"¿Le dijiste a TN sobre esto?" preguntó James.

Escuché que Kendall suspiró.-"No, no se lo he dicho."

-"¡¿Por qué no?!"

-"Porque esto no se quedará así. ¿No te das cuenta de quién es el verdadero problema aquí? Ésta me las pagarán los dos. No te ofendas James, amé a tu hermana demasiado, entiende que duele."

-"Y ella me ha traicionado. Entiendo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

-"Por el momento, dejemos que piensen que las cosas siguen igual. Tengo una idea."

-"¿Involucra vengarse de Carlos?"

-"Sip."

-"Quiero que dejes a TN sin heridas físicas."

-"Jamás la lastimaría de esa forma, James. Pienso en terminar con ella de una manera que nunca olvidará, eso es todo."

-"Bien."

-"Pero en cuanto a Carlos, llamaré a Eric y le diré que me agregue en la lista de rivales. Entraré al juego de nuevo."

-"¡¿Volverás a las peleas callejeras?!"

Se presentó un largo e intenso silencio.

-"Sí."

OH DIOS.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: "Está de regreso."**

*Narra TN*

Había pasado media clase de Biología y Carlos seguía callado en su sitio. Me comenzaba a preguntar qué había pasado después de lo del descanso para no merecer alguna charla de parte suya.

Pero no podía entender por qué no hablaba conmigo.

-"Necesito que hagan una maqueta de la parte del cuerpo humano que les toque. Es al azar así que necesito a uno de cada equipo para que venga a sacar el papel de este bote." la maestra destapó un bote de plástico transparente lleno de papeles pequeños dobladitos.

Uno por uno se fue levantando. Miré a Carlos y como no se levantó me paré de mi asiento y antes de que pudiera dar un paso me tomó por el brazo.

-"Yo voy, vuelve a sentarte. Si vas peligro nos toque uno muy difícil." me dijo sonriendo de lado y luego caminó hasta el escritorio.

Suspiré y me volví a sentar. Contemplé a Carlos sacar un papel del bote. Lo observé en silencio mientras lo abría y leía nuestro proyecto. Sonrió de lado (de forma arrogante, de nuevo) y caminó con sus típicos pasos elegantes devuelta a nuestra mesa.

-"¿Y bien?" le pregunto y levanto una ceja.

Él abre el papel.-"El estómago."

Bien, no era tan difícil ni tan incómodo de tratar. Hubo a quiénes les tocó los aparatos reproductivos. Me apiado de las chicas, son las únicas que se tomaran ese tema enserio.

-"Bien, para su proyecto deberán hacer la figura del órgano por cómo se ve por dentro y por fuera. Más aparte, incluir su explicación. Nada de copiar y pegar de internet, háganlo con sus propias palabras. Lo expondrán el lunes en clase. Tienen todo el fin de semana para hacerlo."

El timbre sonó y la maestra comenzó a reunir sus cosas al igual que nosotros.

-"¿Dónde nos vamos a juntar para hacer el proyecto?" le pregunto a Carlos antes de que se levante de su asiento.

Él se encogió de hombros.-"¿Por qué lo preguntas si de todas formas vas a ofrecer tu casa?"

Lo miré confundida.-"¿Por qué habría yo de ofrecer mi casa?"

Levantó una ceja.-"¿Es que piensas venir a la mía?"

Me imaginé un escenario de posibilidades que podrían pasar si voy a casa de Carlos.

-"Está bien, mi casa será."

Arranqué un pedazo de papel de mi cuaderno y escribí mi dirección y teléfono en él.

Al terminar, se lo di a Carlos.

-"Bueno, nos vemos mañana." dice pero antes de que se vaya lo detengo.

-"Hay que juntarnos desde hoy. Así no tendremos que vernos el uno al otro el Domingo, sólo hoy y mañana."

-"¿Piensas arruinarme un viernes?"

-"¿Prefieres hacer el proyecto tú sólo?"

Lo pensó por unos segundos.

-"¿A qué hora quieres que vaya?"

Mordí mi labio. Necesitaba que se fuera para antes de que James y los chicos regresaran de su práctica de hockey así que...

-"Después de la escuela."

Él me miró sorprendido.-"Vaya Maslow, no pensé que me querrías tener más tiempo en tu casa. Mira jamás pensé que querías ir así de rápido pero de una vez te aviso que-"

-"Woah alto ahí." me puse en pie.-"Nunca jamás haremos eso, que quede bien claro. Entre tú y yo no pasará nada más fuera de la clase de biología."

-"Eso no es lo que dicen tus sueños..." dice y sonríe de nuevo.

Esa sonrisa arrogante... tengo ganas de tumbársela de un golpe.

-"Pesadillas Carlos, pesadillas."

Se encoge de hombros.-"Di lo que quieras Maslow, pronto verás que estás equivocada."

-"No lo estoy. Estoy 100 por cierto segura de que ni aunque me drogues o emborraches eso pasará."

Sonríe ahora de forma maliciosa.-"¿Es eso acaso un reto, Maslow?"

-"TN." dije y sentí el rubor llegar a mis mejillas.-"Te he dicho que no me agrada que me llames por mi apellido."

-"Lo tomaré como una meta." dijo.-"Mi meta será demostrarte que estás equivocada."

Comencé a caminar hasta la salida y solté una carcajada.-"Si claro, ni aunque fueras el último chico en la tierra lo caeré."

-"Ni aunque fueras la última hamburguesa en el mundo y yo me estuviera muriendo de hambre te comería."

Me crucé de brazos.-"Ni aunque fueras la única cura contra una enfermedad terminal te tomaría."

Levantó una ceja.-"Esa es nueva."

-"Lo sé. Siente la libertad de usar mi creativa e inteligente mente para fastidiar a otras personas."

-"Eh... no gracias, no es como si quisiera parecer estúpido diciendo ese tipo de cosas que se le ocurren a tu cerrada mente."

-"No es como si quisiera que las usaras."

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, miradas asesinas.

Aurora entró corriendo.

-"Debo... decirte...algo..." dijo jadeando.

La miré confundida.-"¿Sobre qué?"

Respiró profundamente.-"Kendall."

*Narra Vane*

Estaba con Mike después de clases en una reunión del círculo, arreglando los participantes y las ganancias.

-"¿Nadie más se ha inscrito en el batallón final?" pregunta a los otros miembros principales.

Ellos sacuden la cabeza. Uno de los chicos, Dante lee la hoja de los participantes.

-"¿Carlos Pena va a participar?" reconocí la voz y me oculté detrás de Mike, pero de todas formas me vio.-"¿Vane?"

Me regresé a mí lugar, a un lado de Mike y de Tobey, y miré a ambos desconcertada.

-"¿James? ¿Kendall?" James venía acompañado de Kendall.

No me preocupa que Kendall me vea, él ya sabe que llevo metida en esto desde hace tiempo y de que Mike y yo salimos. Pero James no lo sabe, y no necesito que vaya a contarlo a su hermana.

-"¿Volviste al negocio?" pregunta Kendall dejando a James aún más confundido.

Me encogí de hombros.-"¿Es que hay alguna forma de salir de esto?"

-"¿A qué has venido Schmidt?" pregunta Mike.

Kendall se acerca a la mesa.-"Vengo a inscribirme al batallón final."

Toda la sala parece ser envolvida por un extraño y obscuro silencio.

-"¿Por qué?" fui la única que se atrevió a preguntar.

Kendall se había retirado de esto desde que lastimó a aquél chico hasta casi dejarlo muerto sobre la tarima... hace un par de años.

-"¿Por qué? Pregúntale al chico que nos arruinó todo con volver a nuestra vida."

Lo miré conteniendo la risa.-"¿Hablas de Carlos? Enserio eres así de idiota? Te venció Kendall, ¿por qué no sólo admites que quieres volver por venganza?"

-"Pues técnicamente va a volver por venganza." comenta James y se encoge de hombros.

Kendall se pone rojo, del coraje.-"¿Tú lo sabías cierto?"

-"¿Qué? No sé de qué me hablas."

-"Tú sabías de la pelea de Carlos, tú le dijiste a ella dónde fue y la llevaste ¿cierto?"

-"A mí no me vengas a molestar con celos, eso es problema de TN y tú. Ella me pidió ayuda y la ayudé porque es mi amiga. Si estás haciendo esto para vengarte de Carlos y meterle una paliza en verdad que estás estúpido, Carlos te va a dormir en los primeros 10 minutos."

-"¿Quieres apostar?" dice y arroja 2 billetes de 100 Dlls en la mesa.

Dante los tomó de inmediato.

-"Anótame en esa lista." indica Kendall y luego se gira para mirarme.-"Nos vemos en la primera pelea."

-"¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número?" pregunta Mike.

Él sacude la cabeza.-"Pero tengo el tuyo. Siempre supe que volvería, sólo que no pensé que sería tan pronto."

-"Bien, contáctame para que te pase los datos de dónde será y que día."

Ellos dos asienten y se dan la vuelta.

-"Oh! Y James." le digo y él se voltea.-"No le digas nada sobre esto a TN."

-"Descuida, no diré nada con tal de hacer pagar a Carlos."

Y luego se fueron.

Mike se giró para verme.-"¿Qué crees que haya pasado?"

-"Creo que TN acaba de meter la pata, en grande. Kendall podrá ser ahora un encanto, pero siempre he sabido que dentro de él aún está el chico que dejaba inconscientes a los demás en los primeros minutos de cada pelea."

-"Excepto a Carlos."

Asentí.-"Excepto a él."

Aunque, viéndolo bien ahora, creo que eso está por cambiar.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: "..."**

*Narra TN*

-"No toques nada de eso." le indiqué a Carlos antes de que pusiera uno de sus dedos sobre uno de los trofeos de hockey de James.

Tenemos 2 estantes en la sala, 1ero es para todos los premios que he ganado yo -casi está vacío porque no hago nada más que sacar buenas calificaciones en la escuela- y el 2do es el de James -tan lleno que algunos de sus premios están sobre la pequeña mesa junto a su estante.

-"¿Demasiado éxito para que se ensucie con mis manos?" pregunta levantando una ceja.

Sacudo la cabeza.-"No es eso, James literalmente te cortaría el brazo si te descubriera tocar uno de sus preciados trofeos."

-"¿Pero no está aquí cierto? Es decir, la práctica de hockey no termina hasta las 7, así que estamos solos, sólo tú y yo."

Me comencé a poner nerviosa. No podía decirle que estaríamos completamente solos hasta las 7 que llegaran los chicos.

-"Bueno... así que tú digas solos..."

-"¿No lo estaremos? ¿Tu hermano no irá a la práctica hoy?"

-"Bueno..."

-"¿O es que tu novio va a venir a traerte rosas?"

Mordí mi labio. No creo que sea una buena idea contarle de que Kendall actuaba distante ésta mañana...

-"No en realidad..."

-"¿Entonces quién va a venir?" se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa de lado se mostró en su rostro.

Giré los ojos.-"Pues mi mamá. Si sabes que James y yo no somos huérfanos verdad? Tenemos mamá y papá. Mamá siempre llega después de las 5."

Mentira, mamá entra a su otro trabajo a las 5 y regresa hasta las 9 o 10 a la casa. Es nutrióloga y da clases en las mañanas y trabaja en el hospital en la tarde.

-"¿Qué hay sobre tu padre?"

Papá. Lo extraño. Se fue de viaje de negocios a NY un día y le ofrecieron quedarse un mes para que no tuviera que viajar cada 6 días para trabajar. Él es contador, trabaja con una gran empresa internacional que requiere que viaje muy seguido. Aunque habla por las noches casi todos los días, no es lo mismo.

-"Trabaja fuera de la ciudad."

Carlos suspira.-"Ya veo."

-"¿Por qué el interés?" le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros y se deja caer en el sillón.-"Jamás conocí a mamá. Papá se casó cuando tenía 3 años con su segunda esposa, luego vino el divorcio cuando tenía 10 años y se casó con Angelique hace 4 años."

-"¿Tienes hermanos?" le pregunto y me dejo caer a su lado.

Él asiente.-"Tengo dos. Javi y Antonio. Solía vivir con ellos pero luego renté un departamento para mí sólo cuando gané mucho dinero con las peleas."

Me giré para verlo.-"¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?"

Él levanta una ceja.-"¿Qué?"

-"Lo de las peleas. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso para conseguir dinero?"

Él suspiró.-"Una tarde después de salir de la escuela -estaba en 3ero de secundaria- me topé con un chico en el estacionamiento que llevaba tiempo siguiéndome."

Una idea iluminó mu cabeza.-"¿Mike?"

Él asintió.-"Él me dijo que sabía por lo que estaba pasando y que me había visto pelear con varios chicos de la escuela... incluyendo a uno que era invencible en las peleas callejeras y a quién había derribado en minutos."

-"¿A quién?"

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.-"A Kendall."

*Narra Kendall*

Hacía tanto tiempo que no peleaba que el sólo hecho de pasar por la ventana de un viejo edificio me traía recuerdos vagos que no quería recordar.

James se puso rígido detrás de mí.-"¿Aquí será la pelea?"

-"Shhhh." Dante se llevó un dedo a sus gruesos labios.-"No hagas tanto ruido. No deberías estar aquí sabes...:

-"¿No pidieron permiso para usar el lugar? ¿Sabías de esto Kendall?" pregunta James.

Dante me mira frustrado.-"¿Por qué traes a este mariquita a una pelea? ¿Al menos le trajiste la cubeta para que su débil estómago regresé todo lo que comió después de presenciar esto?"

-"Oye! No tengo débil estómago. Tengo abdominales de acero por sí no lo sabías."

Giré mis ojos.-"Sólo mantente en silencio James hasta que lleguemos más adentro ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Bien, pero si ese tipo de cabello grasoso me sigue diciendo cosas no dudaré en patearlo."

Dante levanta sus cejas.-"¿De verdad? ¿Vas a amenazarme con eso? Debí traer un pañal, no vaya a mearme encima del miedo que te tengo."

-"Dante." dije entre dientes.-"Sólo llévanos al lugar y cierra la boca."

Él gruñó y continuó llevándonos más adentro del edificio. Todo estaba obscuro, debíamos fijarnos muy bien dónde pisábamos si no queríamos enterrarnos un clavo en el pie o una astilla de alguna de las tablas tiradas en el suelo. Al llegar al centro, se comenzó a escuchar ruidos y gritos. Dante retiró un tapete rojo y largo que estaba tendido en el suelo y debajo de éste estaba una puerta secreta. La tocó 3 veces en la izquierda y 1 en la derecha, era una contraseña para entrar.

La puerta se abrió y entramos.

Bajamos por unas rechinantes escaleras; el humo se esparcía por toda la habitación.

-"Ésta era una bodega que tenían los que solían trabajar aquí. Guardaban los documentos civiles aquí, archivados en varias gavetas." explicó Dante.

En realidad no me importaba, sólo quería acabar con esto.

Me volteó para ver a James por un segundo. Su rostro lucía pálido aún con la poca luz que ilumina la bodega.

Dante nos llevó a una especie de cuarto pequeño que está detrás del escenario, para los que iban a pelear.

Mike me saludó con falso entusiasmo.-"Miren miren lo que trajo el viento... o debería de decir ¿el arcoíris?" se rio solo de su mal chiste.

-"Parece que aún siguen invitando a los idiotas." le digo a Dante y miro a Mike con una sonrisa en el rostro.

De pronto me siento en casa, como si nunca hubiera abandonado las peleas y mis amistades con los del círculo.

Dante se ríe secamente.-"Sí bueno, yo tendría un poco más respeto para quién es el jefe del círculo."

Regresé la mirada a Mike, quién se cruzó de brazos sonriendo de lado.-"¿Sorprendido Schmidt?"

Apreté mis labios.-"La verdad, sí. ¿Quién lo diría que este negocio se ha mantenido a flote contigo de jefe? Ahora entiendo muchas cosas."

Mike se acercó a mí molesto. Su aliento ardiendo me parecía golpear la cara.-"¿Por qué no mejor te dedicas a pelear y dejas de estar hablando como imbécil?"

Sonreí.-"Oh perdón, ¿tienes miedo de que te quite ese lugar? Descuida, el que siempre hablará puras estupideces siempre vas a ser tú."

Él gruñó y se retiró para ir a anunciar que comenzaría la pelea.

James me tocó el hombro.-"Ese chico parecía echar humo por los oídos."

Me encogí de hombros.-"Mike me tiene sin cuidado."

-"¿No estás ni un poco nervioso? Has estado fuera de práctica..."

Dante se rio tan fuerte que escuchamos la vibración en su voz.-"¿Estás bromeando amigo? Es Schmidt de quién hablamos. Ya sabes, el rubio loco?"

James me miró.-"Creí que eras el rubio hippie amante de la paz."

-"Rey de la paz." lo corregí.-"Pero tú mismo lo has dicho, 'era' el rubio hippie rey de la paz."

Mike dijo mi nombre por el micrófono minutos más tarde y salí al encuentro con aire confiado, como si esto nunca lo hubiera dejado de hacer.

-"Las apuestas van contigo Schmidt." me susurra ácidamente en el oído antes de abandonar la tarima y dejarme con el otro chico que me mira como si fuera comida. Creo que escuché que su nombre era 'Rixon -Breaker- Warson'.

Ahogue una carcajada que amenazaba con salir cuando noté como su largo cabello ondulado caía por sus hombros y se meneaba con los brinquitos que daba. Escuché que maldijo bajo su aliento y mientras caminábamos en círculos sin hacer el primer ataque, aproveché una pequeña distracción que tuvo para sacar ventaja.

Me fui por sus piernas primero porque él es alto y robusto. No se puede agachar tan fácil como le gustaría.

Lo derribé en 2 minutos y lo golpeé varias veces en el rostro mientras esquivaba sus golpes. El público enloquecía con cada golpe. Dejé que me golpeara unas 2 veces sólo porque no quería que él quedara tan mal pero finalmente tras 3 golpes más lo dejé inconsciente y con sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz puntiaguda. Necesitará una nueva.

Mike entra con paso ligero y levanta mi mano frente a la multitud.-"Y el ganador es: el rubio loco Schmidt!"

Gritos y ovaciones llenaron el aire haciendo el humo más espeso.

Salí de nuevo de la tarima hacia el pequeño cuarto sin siquiera girarme a ver al chico que seguía tirado e inconsciente en medio de ésta.

James lucía realmente impactado.

-"Tú eh... tú..."

-"Parece que el invicto Kendall -rubio loco- Schmidt ha vuelto al torneo." comenta Dante sonriendo.

Me sacudo los hombros.-"Y vengo por la victoria, que les quede claro."


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: "Traidora."**

*Narra TN*

Después de estar sentados haciendo el mugroso proyecto durante una eternidad, Carlos arrojó el lápiz.

-"No puedo. Simplemente no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo dibujar a un estómago por dentro. Nunca he tenido la necesidad de ver allí adentro sabes..."

Miré al reloj.-"¡¿Ya son las 8:27?!"

-"Ya es algo tarde. ¿No que iba a venir tu mamá a las 5?"

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder un poco.-"Si eh... sobre eso..."

-"Era mentira, ¿cierto?"

Mordí mi labio decidiendo qué responder pero finalmente asentí.

-"Entra a su otro trabajo a las 5... En realidad viene llegando a la casa hasta las 9..."

-"¿Intimido demasiado como para no merecer saber eso?"

Desvíe la mirada para evitar responder a su pregunta.

-"Si sabes que me arrestaron por otra cosa que no tiene que ver con venta de drogas verdad?"

-"Osea que ¿nunca has consumido drogas?"

Mi pregunta escapó de mis labios con una pizca de esperanza, atrapando a Carlos desprevenido.

-"¿Si te digo que sí cómo reaccionarías?"

-"Pues no sé si quiera salir con un posible adicto a las drogas además de que mi mamá no lo aprobaría, por no decir mi padre o James que seguro te patearían el trasero si se enteraran-"

-"¿Estás diciendo que quieres salir conmigo?" sonrió de lado.

Ahora a mí me agarro desprevenida.

Mentalmente me metí a mí misma una bofetada. Sólo a mí se me ocurre soltar algo como así.

-"No...Eh... no... Qué? Yo nunca dije eso."

-"Pues eso entendí." se comenzó a acercar lentamente a mí.

Mi estómago se retorció y temía que escuchara los latidos fuertes de mi corazón.

-"Pues entendiste mal."

Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. Tragué duro.

-"Bueno, menos mal que entendí mal." dijo contra mis labios.

La piel se me erizo. Oh Dios...

Sus labios rozaron los míos y luego se apartó.

-"Salvada por la campana." dijo y luego maldijo bajo su aliento mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su celular. Respondió con enfado.-"¿Qué quieres ahora Mike?"

No sé si lo ha notado pero mi corazón aún no se calma...

Malditas hormonas.

-"¿Estás bromeando?... Ja ja! Y cómo le ha ido hasta ahora?... Wow entonces no se ha perdido del todo...¿ahora? no puedo estoy... Bien, si... de acuerdo tranquilízate...mándame los datos y te veré allá... adiós."

Colgó y se giró para verme.

-"Asumo que tienes otra pelea." dije y por más que quisiera negarlo mi voz tenía un tono de decepción muy marcado.

-"La tengo. Es para pasar a las semi finales del campeonato. Oye... ¿sabes dónde está tu hermano en estos momentos?"

-"Eh...no."

-"Pues yo sí. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a verlo por ti misma?"

Sabía que lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo James en estos momentos no era bueno, por la forma en cómo sonreía Carlos.

-"Vamos."

Después de dejarle una nota a mamá sobre que salí con un amigo y que no se preocupara salí con Carlos y cerré con llave la puerta.

Me subí a su auto.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"

-"Al antiguo edificio Northland." dijo y pisó el acelerador.

Un chico de ojos negros y cabello castaño obscuro nos recibió en la entrada y nos dijo que tocáramos la ventana pequeña que estaba a un costado del edificio.

Carlos caminó por delante de mí y me decía por dónde caminar para no caerme.

Nos detuvimos en la ventana pequeña y Carlos la tocó 2 veces.

La ventana se abrió.

-"Me tenías preocupado Robert." dijo Mike y se hizo a un lado para que pudiéramos pasar.

Carlos me tomó la mano y me ayudó a bajar por la estrecha escalera.

Después de mí, Carlos entró de un salto.

Todo estaba obscuro.

-"Así que todos están aquí." dice Carlos mientras Mike nos lleva más adentro del edificio.

-"Sí, pero honestamente no creo que ellos tengan oportunidad contigo o con el rubio loco. Para casi todos los del círculo está más que claro que el campeonato está entre tú y él."

Rubio loco? Eso me suena...

-"¿Cuántas peleas ha hecho está noche?"

-"Dos apenas. Ambas las ganó. Derribó a esos chicos en los primeros 5 minutos."

-"Ya veo, supongo que esto será divertido. ¿Hoy peleare con él?"

-"No. Tú y él son de categorías mayores y por el momento nos estamos concentrando en descartar a los más débiles. Pero si ganas estas -que estoy seguro que lo harás- pelearás con él más o menos a mediados de la siguiente semana."

-"¿Peleará con quién?" pregunté sintiéndome fuera de lugar.

'Estás fuera de lugar tonta' una voz en mi cabeza me recordó.

Mike ignoró mi pregunta y retiró un tapete rojo del suelo para dejar al descubierto una puerta secreta. Ruido y gritos se escuchaban desde el otro lado de ella.

Mike tocó varias veces y luego la puerta se abrió. El humo nos golpeó en la cara de inmediato. ¿Por qué siempre hay mucho humo en estas cosas?

Bajamos las escaleras y no me había dado cuenta hasta llegar abajo que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Carlos. Él tampoco pareció darse cuenta, porque cuando bajó la mirada a nuestras manos lucía sorprendido. Pero algo increíble ocurrió, no las apartó.

Caminamos hasta otro pequeño cuarto dónde localicé a James de inmediato. Estaba mirando la tarima, golpeando su pie nerviosamente contra el suelo y mordiéndose el labio hasta volverlo de color blanco. Otro chico de cabello obscuro estaba parado detrás de él con brazos cruzados sonriendo.

Mike se paró por un lado de él. -"¿Cómo van Dante?"

El chico -Dante- se giró para verlo.-"Ya sabes, el rubio loco va ganando."

-"Es asombroso." comenta James sin apartar sus ojos de enfrente.

Me solté de la mano de Carlos y me acerqué a él.-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí James?"

Él me volteó a ver y sus ojos se sorprendieron.-"¿Qué haces tú aquí? Te pueden matar..."

-"No es la respuesta que pedí."

James se encogió de hombros.-"En realidad no me interesa lo que pidas, traidora." miró a Carlos de arriba abajo con odio.

Carlos se rio.-"Tu hermano sí que me asusta."

-"¿A qué viniste?" le volví a preguntar.

James señaló enfrente.-"A ver como él patea traseros."

Me giré para ver la tarima y a los peleadores.

Kendall tenía sujeto del cuello a otro chico y lo golpeaba en el abdomen con su puño.

El hippie rey de la paz, arcoíris, avecillas y mariposas no era quién mis ojos contemplaban cuando Mike salió a levantarle la mano y declararlo vencedor.

Me llevé las manos a mi boca. ¿Qué está pasando?

Kendall bajó de la tarima y se acercó a dónde estábamos. Me miró y sonrió de lado.

-"¿Te gusta lo que ves, preciosa?"

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" le pregunté.

En su playera tenía manchas de sangre y él no estaba sangrando... Oh Dios...

-"Lo que sé hacer." respondió y giró sus ojos.-"¿No te gusta?"

Lo miré con asco. No reconocía a quién tenía enfrente. Un engreído e imbécil que golpeaba personas.

Sonrió de lado cuando se acercó a mí.

-"Eso no es nada cariño, escucha lo que tengo que decirte."

Se regresó a la tarima después de robarle el micrófono a Mike y pidió silencio al público.

-"Bueno quiero darle como agradecimiento de mis triunfos de hoy a mi ex-novia, quién me ha enseñado que ser una perra y una mentirosa van de la mano. Gracias TN Maslow, por ti hoy soy el ganador."

Dejó caer el micrófono y luego saltó las redes que rodeaban la tarima y tomó a una chica por la cintura, la jaló hacia él y la besó.

Sentí mi estómago arder.

Y mis ojos también.

-"TN yo no tenía idea de que iba a hacer eso..." escuché que dijo James pero yo caminé más cerca a la puerta que daba a la tarima para verlo.

La chica, yo conocía ese peinado, esa sonrisa y ese brazalete de la amistad que tenía puesto en su brazo.

Por todos los Daemons...

Esa chica, era mi amiga, Mary.

*Narra Vane*

-"¿Estás jugando no?" dijo Aurora cuando le terminé de contar lo que había pasado esta noche.

Me la pasé casi toda la noche escondiéndome de TN en la pelea, pero alcancé a ver la atrocidad que hizo Kendall y Mary ayer.

-"Desgraciados." dijo Pau y sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Y cómo está TN?" pregunta Kary antes de que el timbre suene.

TN no ha llegado aún a la escuela y esto no es normal en ella.

-"No lo sé... En verdad se amaban. Duraron un tiempo y debe ser difícil aceptar que tu mejor amiga te haga algo como eso."

Las demás asintieron.

-"Las veré después tengo clase de taller." dijo Aurora y desapareció por el pasillo.

-"Hoy no será un día fácil." comenté cuando vi entrar a Kendall y a Mary de la mano por las puertas de la escuela.

-"No lo será." dijeron Pau y Kary al mismo tiempo.

Dios... necesito encontrar a TN... y rápido.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: "No es el momento indicado."**

*Narra TN*

Entré a la escuela con media hora de retraso. Mi primera clase era taller, y honestamente no podría darme más igual el que me la haya perdido.

No me importa nada ahora.

Siento el vacío llenar mi corazón de una forma inexplicable. Siento el frío recorrer mis venas haciéndome estremecerme.

Pero también siento el fuego, la rabia, quemando en mis entrañas.

Jamás engañé a Kendall con nadie, lo admito, Carlos me hace sentir algo que no tengo idea de lo que es -si es amor estoy verdaderamente jodida- y a pesar de eso jamás lo besé delante de todos los del círculo ni hablé por micrófono cosas horribles sobre él.

La decepción me aprieta el pecho más que mi suéter morado que traigo puesto. Se ha encogido en la lavadora después de que lo haya dejado toda la noche abandonado realmente no dándole importancia, al igual que no le doy importancia a lo demás que me rodea.

No he llorado.

Siento que voy a explotar en cualquier minuto pero no he llorado. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y a mi garganta arder después de tragarme el sentimiento, pero no lo hice.

Y esto es malo, porque cuando estoy de esta forma tienes mala suerte de cruzarte conmigo. En cualquier minuto voy a descargarlo todo, dónde sea, con quién sea, pero lo haré. Y tampoco me importa con quién o en dónde vaya a pasar. No me importa nada en absoluto.

Me siento en mi lugar y espero a que timbre para que los demás estudiantes comiencen a salir de los salones y al fin poder comenzar mi día.

Cruzo mis piernas con desgane y recargo mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano.

¿Cómo diablos pienso empezar mi día?

Tengo ganas de ahorcar a Kendall y de vomitarle a Mary encima.

Mi mejor amiga por Dios... Ella no me pudo hacer esto. No no no no.

El timbre suena y los estudiantes salen haciendo eco con cada paso y murmullo que se dan unos a otros. De pronto me siento sola y perdida en este pasillo, en esta escuela, en esta vida.

Nunca le dije que lo amaba y ahora siento que el pecho se me hunde cuando lo veo caminar de la mano de Mary mientras le susurra cosas en el oído que la hacen sonreír.

Me dan ganas de levantarme y decirle todo lo que siento en estos momentos. Pero sin embargo me quedo sentada en esta banca observando en silencio.

Hasta que llegan mis salvadoras.

-"¿Bebé estás bien?" pregunta Vane y se arrodilla enfrente de mí para mirarme a los ojos ya que no puedo ni levantar la vista.

-"Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que has hecho hasta ahora Vane." dice Logan y se acerca a nosotras-"¿Todo en orden?"

Asiento, mi cabeza es pesada en cada movimiento.

-"Logan, hiciste la misma 'estúpida' pregunta sólo que con diferentes palabras."

-"No, no lo hice." apretó sus labios juntos.

Vane se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.-"Sí, lo hiciste."

-"No oh."

-"Si ih."

-"Basta los dos." dice Aurora y extiende su mano enfrente de mí.-"Toca biología, vamos."

Suspiro y me levanto con el cuerpo rogándome por dejarme caer.

-"Vamos."

Carlos me sonrió de lado durante casi toda la clase.

-"¿Qué?" finalmente le pregunto.

Él se muerde ligeramente el labio.-"El hippie se pasó contigo anoche. Hay que admitir que tiene agallas."

-"Cierra la boca." la acidez sobresalía de mi tono de voz.

Carlos lo ignoró, a pesar de que no era el mismo tono que usaba cuando estaba molesta con él, este tono era más obscuro, más firme, más cortante.

-"Y eso de que besó a tu mejor amiga... auch." se rio y mejor decidí apretar mi lápiz al igual que mis dientes y seguir escribiendo el resumen que pidió la maestra del libro.-"La mejor parte fue cuando dijo lo de 'perra y mentirosa van de la mano' Dios... jamás se me hubiera ocurrido esa-"

-"YA BASTA!" Solté furiosa y sentí las lágrimas arder en mis ojos.

No pienso llorar, no aquí, no enfrente de Carlos.

-"¿Señorita Maslow todo está bien?"

-"¡¿POR QUÉ A TODOS MALDITA SEA SE LES OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO?! QUÉ NO ES ACASO OBVIO CÓMO ME ENCUENTRO?! ¡¿EN VERDAD ES NECESARIO PREGUNTAR COSAS ESTÚPIDAS?!"  
Listo, creo que llegué a mí límite.

-"Detención después de clases." dijo la maestra y terminó de firmar el reporte. Se acercó a mí y me lo entregó.-"Una hora, y más te vale asistir si no quieres que les cancele el proyecto del mes a ti y al señor Pena."

-"¿Y a mí por qué?" preguntó Carlos.

'Por ser un imbécil, por eso.' pensé.

-"Pero..." comencé a decir y luego me di cuenta de que los ojos de todos los del salón estaban sobre mí.

Jamás en la vida había tenido detención. Jamás.

Demonios.

Carlos me picó con su pluma una vez que el asunto más o menos se calmó.

-"No soy de los que suelen decir 'lo siento' pero... lo siento. No planeaba meterte en problemas, sé que debe de ser difícil. Sólo estaba..."

-"¿Jugando?" escuché a mis propios dientes rechinar.-"¿Así que te debo disculpar porqué estabas jugando y en realidad no querías meterme en problemas?"

Carlos se quedó callado.

-"Púdrete." susurré y volví mi mirada a mi libro para seguir con el resumen.

En el descanso no fue más fácil de tratar de controlarme.

Me sentía extraña estando formada de nuevo en la fila, esta vez completamente sola porque Kendall estaba ocupado comprándole el almuerzo a Mary y yo le había gritado a Carlos -quién no aparecía por ningún lado- esta mañana.

Después de esperar por 20 minutos a mi comida, por fin pude ir a sentarme a nuestra mesa.

Había menos gente. Kary y Aurora estaban sentadas del otro lado y Vane, Pau, y Dustin del otro. Me senté a lado de Kary y me concentré en no abrir mi boca para algo que no fuera comerme mi hamburguesa. Si abría la boca saldrían insultos, y no quiero perder amigos.

-"Parece que nos ha abandonado." comenta Kary y hace un gesto con la cabeza para señalar la mesa de Kendall, Mary y ahora mi hermano, James.

Ayer en la noche me estuvo dando una detallada excusa sobre que él no sabía nada de cómo Kendall iba a terminar conmigo, etc.

Ni lo escuché del todo, sólo lo vi mover la boca.

Mordí la hamburguesa.

-"Ayer hablé con él y me respondió de forma... gruñona. De acuerdo, tal vez no era un buen momento para hablar después de haberle hecho algo como eso a tu exnovia pero... Ignorarme toda esta mañana? enserio? Somos amigos desde pequeños... esperaba algo más que sólo 'Eres un grandísimo idiota, ¿no te das cuenta de que estoy ocupado? ¿Qué demonios quieres?' para terminar nuestra amistad que pensé que no terminaría..." dijo Dustin y le dio una mordida a su taco.

-"Bueno, eso no es nada. Imagínate ver a tu novia -con quién creciste y fuiste amigo- decir cosas horribles sobre ti delante de personas que parecen vagos. Más aparte, besar a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida delante de ti, delante de todos y tener el descaro de pasearse como si no fuera la gran cosa enfrente tuyo en la escuela." comenta Vane.

-"No olvidemos también como se esfuerzan por demostrar su amor delante tuyo. Sólo míralos." señala Aurora.

Todos giramos la vista hacia la mesa de nuevo. Mary estaba sentada en las piernas de Kendall mientras el de daba de comer uvas y la besaba cada 60 segundos.

Bajé la mirada sintiendo a mi estómago arder otra vez. Dejé caer la hamburguesa en el plato.

-"Ellas eran amigas inseparables, incluso compartieron biberón y pañales... Sus mamás son amigas... esto no puede apestar más." dijo Pau.

-"No me ayudan en nada ustedes." dije y contuve un gruñido.

-"Descuida bebé, todo pasará y estarás-"

-"¡¿BIEN?! ESO CREES VANE?! HE PERDIDO A MI NOVIO Y A MI MEJOR AMIGA POR UNA RAZÓN QUE NI SIQUIERA KENDALL SE DIGNÓ A DECIRME ESTO NO SE SUPERA DE UN DÍA A OTRO Y-"

-"Yo sé por qué hizo eso." dijo Dustin.

Toda la mesa se calló.

-"¡¿Qué?" pregunté.

Dustin se encogió de hombros.-"Él me dijo que tú le mentiste el otro día y que habías ido a la pelea de Carlos en lugar de ir a casa de Vane, y que eso lo hizo pensar en que tú lo engañabas con Carlos."

Lo fulminé con la mirada.-"¡¿Y NUNCA ME DIJISTE?!"

-"Dustin sólo a ti se te ocurre decir algo como eso ahora." dice Vane y recarga su frente en la palma de su mano.

Regreso mi mirada a Dustin.

-"No sé qué podría haber dicho."

Gruñí.-"Mhmmm no sé tal vez un OYE KENDALL PIENSA QUE ANDAS DE PASADA CON CARLOS VE Y DILE QUE TÚ JAMÁS HARÍAS ALGO ASÍ. "

Se encogió de hombros.-"Le mentiste, no creo que eso hubiera sido escuchado por él después de eso."

Miré de nuevo a la mesa de ellos y sentí toda la rabia reunirse. Ni me di cuenta de que ya había comenzado a caminar hacia ellos hasta que escuché a mis amigos gritar mi nombre detrás de mí.

-"¡BEBÉ VUELVE NO LO HAGAS!"

Muy tarde.

Me paré enfrente de ellos.

-"Oh, miren quién decidió aparecer." dijo Kendall con una sonrisa burlona.

No dudé ni un segundo en mi siguiente movimiento.

Lo abofeteé delante de toda la escuela y le dejé un cachete rojo. Mi mano ardía pero no me importo.

Nada me importa.

-"¿Qué crees que haces?" suelta Mary y se pone de pie.

Me volteó y tomo un plato lleno de comida y se lo arrojo en la cara.

Al parecer no fue muy buena idea de ella traer una blusa blanca el día de hoy.

Me quité el brazalete de la amistad y le abrí la boca con mis manos cuando la agarré desprevenida. Le metí el brazalete y me hice hacia atrás. Mis manos están cubiertas de la salsa de tomate que tenía embarrada en la cara.

Ella escupió el brazalete.-"¡¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ?!"

-"La cruzaste." le dije en tono firme.-"Cruzaste la línea maldita perra. Lo hiciste. Años de amistad fueron una completa farsa. Así que trágate el puto brazalete, al igual que tus mentiras."

Me giré para ver a Kendall, mi hermano estaba detrás de él, ambos mirándome asustados.

-"Y en cuanto a ti pedazo de-" iba a echarme encima de él pero unos brazos me detuvieron.

-"Es suficiente, así no se arreglan las cosas TN." dijo Carlos mientras me jalaba para evitar lanzarme sobre Kendall.

-"¡SUELTAME! DEBO DECIRLE ESTO!"

-"No, ya fue suficiente." dijo y me siguió jalando hacia atrás.

Las lágrimas finalmente salieron a la luz.

-"¡TE DI TODO MALDITO IMBÉCIL!" Le grité a Kendall mientras Carlos me llevaba lejos.-"¡TODO! Y TÚ ME HACES ESTO. CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO?! TE ODIO! TE DETESTO! GRANDÍSIMO PATÁN ME LAS PAGARÁS! YO JAMÁS TE HUBIERA HECHO ESTO! JAMÁS! TE AMÉ IMBÉCIL! LO HICE Y ME ARREPIENTO!"

Al entrar al pasillo me tiré al suelo a llorar.

Era todo lo que podía hacer ahora, llorar todo lo que no había llorado en un día.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: "No importa."**

*Narra Pau*

Mi corazón se encogía con cada lágrima que ella derrama. Salimos a los campos de fútbol y basketball más que nada para alejarnos del alboroto de la cafetería.

Carlos caminaba junto con TN, sus brazos prácticamente sosteniéndola para impedir que se vuelva a dejar caer. Literalmente.

Las demás veníamos atrás, sin saber realmente que hacer. ¿Qué se hace cuando a tu mejor amiga le han roto el corazón de la manera más horrible que pudieras imaginar?

Si sabes la respuesta, no olvides mencionarla.

Porque yo no tengo ni la menor idea de qué podría hacerla sentir mejor.

Vane se puso enfrente de nosotras, deteniéndonos.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta Kary igual de confundida que Aurora y yo.

Vane tiene sus manos cerradas en los puños y sus mejillas rojas del coraje.

-"Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso." dice entre dientes.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunta Aurora y mira por sobre el hombro de Vane para echarle un vistazo a TN y a Carlos que siguen caminando sin siquiera darse cuenta de que nos quedamos atrás.

-"Me refiero a lo que hizo Kendall y Mary. Esto merece más que sólo una bofetada y un plato de espagueti embarrado en la playera." suspira y se gira para ver a Carlos y a TN también.-"Sólo mírenla, esto no es justo. Me vale que Kendall haya hecho eso porque creyó que ella lo estaba engañando con Carlos. Es un idiota por siquiera pensar eso, pero no se va a quedar así y de eso nos encargamos nosotras."

Levanté una ceja.-"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Su sonrisa malévola aparece en su rostro. Oh mi Jace...-"Algo malo, muy malo."

-"Sin dolores físicos." dice Aurora y la señala con el dedo para hacer más real su orden.

Vane junta sus manos.-"Oh descuida, lo que les hare los hará desear que mejor los hubiera dañado físicamente."

Esto no es bueno, no lo es.

-"Hay que hacerlo." suelto y todas me voltean a ver sorprendidas.

Lo sé, soy totalmente impredecible.

*Narra Kendall*

-"¿Tan feo quedó?" le pregunto a Logan quién me mira con asco el rostro.

Sacude su cabeza.-"Sólo un rasguño eh... casi ni se ve."

-"Wey, la mitad de su cara se hincho. Eso no fue un simple rasguño." dice James y se recarga en la pared del baño.

Suspiro y me alejo del espejo.-"Supongo que me lo tenía bien merecido."

La puerta del baño se abre.-"Oh, lo tenías más que merecido." dice Dustin y se cruza de brazos.

Me encogí de hombros.

-"Tu hermana tiene mano dura wey." dijo Logan después de un par de segundos de silencio.

James sonríe de forma burlona mientras yo fulmino con la mirada a Logan.

-"Cierra la boca."

Logan levanta sus manos fingiendo inocencia pero no puede evitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

-"Te golpeó delante de toda la escuela. Esa fue mejor venganza que la que tú se supone que hiciste." dijo Dustin y Logan se rio junto con él.

-"No le veo la gracia, idiotas."

-"¡Nosotros sí!" dijeron ambos mientras se partían de la risa.

Giré los ojos y salí del baño sin decir más. James me siguió por detrás.

-"¿Vas a ir a pedir perdón?" me pregunta.

Pedir perdón? -"¿Qué? ¿Por qué pediría yo perdón? Yo no hice nada más que señalar el hecho de que Carlos y ella tuvieron algo."

-"Ella no tuvo nada con Carlos." me aclaró.-"No la defiendo porque sea mi hermana pero si porque no fue justo lo que hiciste. Ni siquiera le preguntaste si era verdad."

-"¿Qué tal si me mentía de nuevo? Lo hizo una vez, nada podría haber impedido una segunda."

-"Mi hermana te amaba, hasta yo lo sabía Kendall."

Me quedé callado, no sabía que responder. ¿Me amaba? Si es cierto entonces...¿por qué nunca me lo dijo?

Yo me la vivía diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, o amo, sigo haciéndolo.

Pero ahora me odia y es toda mi culpa. Sentí que todo en mi interior se apretaba. Mi culpa. Y peor de todo fue-

-"Ahí estás! Te estaba buscando cariño." Mary se acerca con pequeños pasos.-"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Pues... mal.

-"Mejor." mentí.

Ella me abrazó.-"Descuida, ella suele explotar y luego dejarlo ir. Esto la liberó, es por eso que no luché contra eso."

Asentí ligeramente. Mi mejilla dolía demasiado.

-"Tengo clase, debo irme." dijo James y se marchó.

Mary me besó la mejilla sana.-"Igual yo, ¿te veo después de la escuela?"

-"Lo siento, tengo práctica de hockey ¿lo olvidas?"

-"Oh es cierto. Bien, ¿después de la práctica?"

Lo pensé por unos segundos.-"Tengo que ir con los del círculo a dónde será la siguiente pelea."

Ella soltó un bufido.-"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

Me encogí de hombros.-"Como desees."

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarme los labios.-"Me mandas los datos de en dónde será." me guiña un ojo y se va.

Frunzo el ceño cuando llego al salón de mi siguiente clase y me siento en mi lugar.

Escucho los murmullos de todos.

-"La dejó."

-"Patán."

-"Si... con su MEJOR AMIGA."

-"Se lo merece."

Suspiré. Lo sé, me lo merezco. Pero tuve mis razones. TN me había mentido, ella nunca lo había hecho hasta en ese momento. Y la razón por la que lo hizo me molestaba aún más. Carlos.

No iré a pedir perdón. No creo que ella me escuche de todas formas. Pero si pienso vengarme de esto, así que en lo único en lo que me puedo concentrar ahora es en ganar las siguientes peleas para ir a la final, y así poder patearle el trasero a Carlos.

Una sonrisa se forma en la comisura de mis labios del puro pensamiento.

*Narra TN*

Carlos y yo nos sentamos en una banca roja que estaba casi llegando al estacionamiento de la escuela. No me importaba que tuviera clase. No iba a ir. No iba a escuchar a toda la clase compadecerse de mí o hablar sobre lo que hice en la cafetería. Y bueno a Carlos... a Carlos le daba igual ir o no ir de todas formas.

Ya tenía un rato sin llorar. Ya había descargado todo lo que sentía de todas formas.

-"¿Mejor?" me pregunta Carlos.

Estoy casi subida encima de él. Estoy pegada a su cuerpo, con mi rostro en su pecho y las piernas jaladas hacía mí. Él tiene un brazo en mi espalda y otro en mi cadera en una forma de abrazo/consuelo.

Asiento despacio. Me duele la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto.

Carlos besó mi frente.-"Simplemente olvídalo, sé que él era más que sólo tu novio pero-"

-"Shhh." le digo y pongo una mano en su pecho.

Siento su corazón latir con rapidez y mejor decido apartar la mano pero él la toma y se la lleva a sus labios.

-"Lamento no haber sido de gran ayuda desde que entré a la escuela." su mano apretó la mía.

-"No es tu culpa." susurro.

-"Sí lo es, de no ser por mí él jamás hubiera-"

-"Le mentí. Yo le dije que iba a estar en casa de Vane una noche pero en realidad fui a la pe-" me interrumpí a mí misma. No, no vas a dejarle saber que estás interesada en él, no lo hagas, no es el momento TN.-"-fui a... otro lugar."

-"¿Y cuándo fue eso?"

-"No importa ya."

-"Pero-"

-"No quiero hablar ya de ello, por favor?"

Él suspiró.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio incómodo. Sentía la tensión en el aire, densa, como una niebla que se posa sobre nosotros.

-"Para aclarar las cosas, tu madre me aprobaría y tu hermano y papá no me echarían a patadas de tu casa."

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos obscuros.-"¿De qué rayos estás hablando ahora?"

-"De lo que estabas preguntando el otro día. En realidad no me drogo, sólo quería saber tu opinión acerca de mí si pensaras que yo era un drogadicto. Me alegra saber que cuando salgamos tu familia no me verá como una amenaza."

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando escuché la palabra 'salgamos' y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-"¿Piensas que saldré contigo?"

Él sonríe.-"Estoy seguro que lo harás. Digo, soy Carlos Pena."

-"Y yo soy TN Maslow, alguien racional que no cometería una estupidez como esa."

-"Eso crees?" se inclinó rápidamente y me plantó un suave beso en los labios.

Mi corazón se paró por completo y mi mano se resbalaba en la suya por el sudor.

-"Segura." dije y me puse de pie.

Me crucé de brazos y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de enamorarme de él y decepcionarme. Tengo miedo de que él no me ame y sólo esté jugando conmigo.

Él no es cualquier chico, es el típico chico malo que sale en las películas, en los libros, en los rumores. Es el chico que le rompe el corazón a la protagonista de alguna u otra forma, pero lo termina haciendo.

No puedo. No puedo permitirme a mí misma caer de nuevo. Si el hippie me causó este gran dolor, ¿qué no podrá hacerme alguien como Carlos?

Mis labios ardían incluso después del beso.

Dios... Creo que no me importa ya nada. Ya es tarde de todas formas.

He caído.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15: "La novia."**

*Narra Carlos*

No tengo idea de qué hice mal. ¿Hice algo mal?

La besé. ¿Es eso algo malo?

Le confesé que quería salir con ella. ¿Es eso algo malo?

Me quedé sentado en la banca por un largo tiempo pensando en todo.

En ella. En el beso. En la pelea de esta noche.

Ella ha sido la mejor persona que he conocido hasta ahora. Ese ha sido el mejor beso que he dado en la vida. Debo ganar esa pelea para poder ir a la semifinal y después a la final.

Me levanté de la banca cuando escuché el tercer timbre. Tengo solo una clase más y después termina la escuela por hoy.

Los lunes suelen cansar demasiado, pero después de ese beso me siento renovado e inspirado para caminar a mi siguiente clase, Matemáticas.

Si... odio matemáticas a última hora.

-"Hola Carlos." dice Diane, la chica que se sienta detrás de mí.

Me deslizo en mi asiento y me giro para verla.

-"Diane." la saludo.

Ella empuja sus gafas negras sobre su delgada nariz.-"Escuché lo de tu amiga de la que siempre hablas."

Levanté una ceja.-"¿Quién?"

Ella miró por sobre mi hombro y señaló al frente.

Me giré y vi a TN entrar deprisa al salón antes de que la maestra le cerrara la puerta.

-"Ella." dijo Diane y TN se sentó en su banco, a dos filas lejos de mí.-"Escuché lo que le hizo Kendall y vi lo que hizo en la cafetería. Vaya drama que traen esos dos. Si fuera ella lo más seguro que hubiera hecho sería golpear a Mary, fue por su culpa que pasó todo."

-"¿Cómo estás tan segura de que sea todo su culpa?" pregunté sin apartar la mirada de TN -quién escribía en su cuaderno pretendiendo estar totalmente ajena a los murmullos de los demás, pero yo sabía que fingía por cómo su nariz se arrugo mientras ponía una apretada y falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Es lo que todos están diciendo. Culpan a Mary por engañar a su mejor amiga y salir con Kendall a escondidas. Dicen que según esto desde año nuevo se estaban viendo en secreto. Jamie dice que ella misma los vio besarse semanas atrás después de la práctica de hockey."

Rumores, rumores y más rumores. Todo eso es mentira. Hasta yo sé que Kendall está utilizando a Mary ahora para molestar a TN.

Los ojos de TN se encontraron con los míos y noté un color rosado en sus mejillas.

Me comencé a preguntarme que le habría parecido el beso de hace rato.

Demasiado rápido? Demasiado suave? Demasiado tierno? Conmigo nunca esperen ternura pero... ¿le habrá parecido bueno? ¿Inolvidable?

Me regaló una sonrisa. No una apretada y fingida, sino una real.

En lugar de sonreír de vuelta me límite a guiñar el ojo y bajar mi mirada al cuaderno.

No es que no quisiera sonreírle devuelta, es sólo que prefiero guardar lo demás para cuando salgamos del colegio.

Golpee mi lápiz varias veces contra mi frente. Debo pensar cómo decirle lo que siento sin ser tan empalagoso o frío.

A pensar se ha dicho.

*Narra TN*

Cuando Carlos no me sonrió de vuelta pensé por un momento que estaba molesto porque me alejé de él después del beso pero luego con el guiño supe que no era así. Simplemente Carlos no es normal.

En toda la clase de mate nunca dejé de pensar en el beso.

Era como si pudiera repetir la escena en mi mente una y otra vez.

Sentía sus labios sobre los míos aún y cuando era más que obvio que ya no estaban allí.

Y extrañaba ese sentimiento.

Era como si no pudiera recordar nada de lo que hubiera pasado antes de ese beso.

Era como si Kendall nunca me hubiera roto el corazón.

Kendall...

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso.

Sentados en las escaleras de afuera de mi casa mientras comíamos helado. Me manche un poco la playera y él se embarró un poco en su mejilla. Nos limpiamos y luego nos miramos fijamente. Y después vino el beso. Dulce, suave, inesperado.

Y me gustó. Y fue el mejor que me hayan dado hasta ahora que Carlos me besó.

Llevaba tiempo sin realmente pensar en ese beso. Ahora que lo pienso lo siento lejano, inexistente.

Como si ya nada valiera.

Un papel me golpeó en la cabeza. Me giré y vi a Carlos moviendo los labios.

'Léelo' leí en sus labios.

Asentí y recogí la nota que había caído a un lado de mi banco.

La abrí.

'Nos vemos en el estacionamiento en la salida. Debemos hablar de lo hace rato.'

Lo miré y asentí de nuevo.

La curiosidad inundó mi mente. ¿Qué querrá decirme?

*Narra Carlos*

Esperaba afuera en el estacionamiento a TN cuando Mike me llamó.

-"Bien mándame los datos como siempre... Si... ajá... ok... nos vemos en la noche."

-"¿A quién verás esta noche Los? ¿Debería estar celosa?"

Conocía a esa voz. Me giré para encontrarme con ella parada a unos cuantos centímetros de mí.

-"¿Carly? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ella rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello.

-"Volví por ti."

-"¿Ella qué?" TN salió detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.-"¿Quién es ella Carlos?" su voz era como un cuchillo clavado en mi garganta que me impedía hablar.

-"Soy su novia, cariño."

Oh diablos.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16: "Renhorian"**

*Narra Carlos*

TN me miró boquiabierta y luego apretó sus labios juntos.

-"TN yo-" comencé pero luego ella se marchó.

Estaba a punto de caminar detrás de ella pero Carly me detuvo. La miré molesta.

-"¡¿ERA REALMENTE NECESARIO HACER ESO?!"

Ella soltó una carcajada.-"Ay ya Los, a tu noviecita se le pasará."

-"¡Ella todavía no era mi novia! Estaba a punto de pedirle que lo fuera en cuánto tú soltaste esa estupidez!"

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, fingiendo sorpresa.-"Oh lo lamento Los... en fin, si quieres después le explico que era broma eso. Jajajaja."

-"No es gracioso." dije entre dientes.-"Ya enserio, ¿a qué demonios viniste aquí?"

Ella sonríe y pasa su mano por su cabello castaño rojizo.-"Oh bueno, me enteré de que participarás en el campeonato al igual que Kendall. Me pareció interesante venir a ver cómo termina eso."

La miré con mis ojos entrecerrados.-"Mentira. Dilo de una vez antes de que te saque a patadas de la ciudad de nuevo."

Ella suspiró y se acercó a mí.-"Renhorian ha vuelto y quiere que pagues por lo que le hiciste a su hermano el campeonato pasado."

Mis ojos se agrandaron.-"¿Y te ha mandado a ti para advertirme?"

-"Me ha mandado para vigilarte, a ti y a tus seres queridos. Obviamente le informaré de esta chica celosa que se marchó hace unos momentos."

Di un paso enfrente.-"Tú te atreves a tocarla y-"

-"Woah woah." pone una mano en mi pecho y me hace hacia atrás.-"No culpes al mensajero, yo sólo traje el mensaje."

-"Dile a Renhorian que se pudra." le digo mientras camina lejos.

-"Tú no eres estúpido Los, pero ahora estás actuando como uno. Recuerda lo que pasa cuando te metes con Renhorian."

-"Lo mismo digo."

Ella entrecierra sus ojos y después vuelve a mirar hacia el frente, y continúa su camino.

Renhorian ha vuelto, y él hará todo lo posible por vencerme. Pero no dejaré que se meta con TN. Ahora no es tan importante que TN piense que tengo novia, me importa más el que no salga herida con esto.

Algo tendré que hacer.

Saqué mi celular.

-"¿Mike? Tenemos problemas..."

*Narra Kendall*

-"¿Por qué estás tan pálido Kendall?" me pregunta James en cuanto veo a Carly parada por un lado de mi auto después de la práctica de hockey.

Llegamos a mi auto y dejé caer mi mochila por un lado de mí. James miró a Carly extrañado.

Pero yo soy el único que sabe que el que Carly esté aquí no es algo bueno.

-"Carly... ¿Qué-"

-"Un gusto verte de nuevo Schmidt. Has estado salvando a un árbol recientemente?" sus ojos se burlan de mí.

James frunció el ceño.-"¿Quién es ella Kendal?"

Ella sonríe y extiende su brazo.-"Carly Debrah Winston. Un placer James David Maslow Burge, hermano de TN Maslow, hijo de-"

Cuando ella empezó a relatar la vida de James el corazón se me aceleró. ¿Cómo demonios sabe todo eso?

-"¿Cómo..." comenzó James pero no pudo terminar.

-"He estado ocupada investigando a los amigos de Kendall y de Carlos."

-"¿Por qué?"

Ella sonrió.-"Renhorian quiere proponerte algo, y no pasará nada malo... a menos de que aceptes."

Tragué duro.-"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

¿Qué quiere ahora Renhorian? Por qué viene a molestarme? Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo entero.  
-"Te mandaré los datos en dónde encontrarte con él por mensaje."

Sonrió por última vez y le guiñó el ojo a James antes de irse. Dejándome con una preocupación apretando mi garganta.

Esto es malo, muy malo.

James me mira después de minutos de silencio.-"¿Quién diablos es Renhorian?"

Simplemente mencionar su nombre hace que se me erice el cabello.

-"Un tipo, con quién en verdad no quisieras toparte."

-"¿Es parte del círculo?"

Sacudí la cabeza.-"No, él creo otro círculo en Houston, pero su hermano era parte del círculo."

-"¿Era? ¿Por qué se salió?"

Las manos me temblaban.-"Porque Carlos lo mató durante una pelea."

Los ojos de James se agrandaron en una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

Y eso siento yo con eso de que de que Renhorian ha vuelto.

*Narra TN*

Vane me pasó otro pañuelo.

-"Soy una idiota."

-"Bebé llevas toda la noche así enserio debes parar."

Sacudí la cabeza.-"Lo peor es que me la veía venir. Sabía que ese estúpido me iba a lastimar."

-"Pero de seguro y se te pasará pronto." me dice Pau.

La miré.

-"Bueno, ya, tal vez no."

El timbre de mi casa sonó. Es tarde en la noche y los chicos aún no regresan de la práctica de hockey, aunque a lo mejor Kendall no quiso venir a cenar como siempre por lo que pasó en la mañana.

Vane se levantó para abrir la puerta. Pau y yo la seguimos por detrás.

-"Hola señoritas, antes que nada quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Carly y este chico que tengo a lado es Renhorian." dijo la misma chica que estaba con Carlos, su novia mientras señalaba a un alto y fornido chico de pelo obscuro y ojos claros.

Pau me pinchó el brazo y señaló la cintura del chico discretamente.

Se podía ver sobresaliendo de su cintura el mango de una pistola.

Tragué duro. Oh mi Dios...


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17: "Negocios."**

*Narra TN*

-"Hola." dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar un poco así que las apreté juntas detrás de mí.

-"Tú eres la chica que estaba con Carlos." dice la chica y me señaló.

El mencionar el nombre de Carlos hace que el ácido de mi estómago escale mi garganta. Aprieto mi mandíbula esta vez.

Ellos entran sin siquiera esperar a que Vane abra más la puerta. Vane y Pau me miran asustadas.

Finjo una sonrisa para no asustarlas más.

Renhorian se deja caer en el sillón mientras Carly se acerca al refrigerador.

-"Eh...¿quiénes son ustedes?" pregunta Vane con valentía.

Carly saca el jugo de naranja de James y lo vierte en un vaso que está sobre la mesa de la cocina. Luego, lo lleva hasta Renhorian.

Él lo toma de ella y le da un trago enorme.

-"Sus nuevos mejores amigos." dice una vez que terminó el jugo.

-"¿No vienen a matarnos?" pregunta Vane con un toque de burla.

-"Aún no." murmura Renhorian y sonríe.

Carly se gira hacia Vane y sus ojos se agrandaron.-"Yo te conozco."

Vane frunce el ceño.-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Allison, estoy segura de que eres tú." Carly se acerca a ella en cuanto Renhorian salta del sillón y mira a Vane con detenimiento.

Vane sacude la cabeza.-"Debes estarme confundiendo con otra persona..."

-"Es ella." le dice Carly a Renhorian y luego se gira hacia nosotras otra vez.-"Te has cortado el pelo... y retocado las cejas... hasta luces más femenina. Vaya que me he perdido de mucho al irme."

-"No sé de qué estás hablando, tengo este corte desde que entré a la secundaria." afirma Vane.

-"Te conozco desde primaria, a mí no me mientas Allison." Carly sacó una navaja de su tobillo.

Oh Dios...

Vane no parecía asustada pero su mirada estaba repleta de dudas y preocupación. Suspiró.

-"Hola Carly, también es un placer volverte a ver."

-"Aguarda, Vane...¿la conoces?" soltó Pau claramente alarmada.

Vane asintió y Carly se rio.

-"¿Vane? Supongo que ese es tu verdadero nombre."

Miré a Vane.-"¿Tu verdadero nombre?"

Ella volvió a suspirar.-"En el círculo a veces cuando vas a negociar con otros círculos debes usar un nombre clave para proteger tu identidad, más que nada para evitar que algo como esto suceda."

-"¿Algo cómo qué?" la voz de Pau temblaba.

-"Como venir a vengarse a tu casa y con tu familia." dijo Carly y se acercó más a Vane con la navaja en alto.

Renhorian se acercó y le arrebató la navaja de la mano a Carly. Ella se giró para mirarlo furiosa.

-"No es momento para juegos Carly, vamos al grabo de este asunto."

Carly gruñó pero no luchó contra lo que pidió Renhorian.

-"Venimos a dejarles un mensaje." dijo Renhorian cruzándose de brazos.-"Tienen que hacer que Carlos se entregue a mi gente, de lo contrario, sus vidas están de por medio."

-"No te tenemos miedo, Renhorian." Dice Vane y gira los ojos.

-"¡¿No le tenemos miedo?!" Pau suena realmente asustada.

Renhorian nos mira con odio.

-"No sé si te das cuenta de que Carlos no suele hacernos caso." suelto para hacer la tensión menos complicada de lo que ya es.

Jamás le pediría a Carlos hacer algo como eso, aún que no nos llevemos bien yo... Ah... no quiero que nada le pase.

-"No me importa lo que tengan que hacer, pero si Carlos no aparece en mi puerta después de la pelea final, considérense a ustedes y a sus seres queridos muertos."

Tragué saliva duro.

-"La pelea final es en una semana." dice Vane pensativa.

"En una semana entonces las veré con Carlos en mi puerta. Les mandaré los datos del lugar de encuentro ese mismo día. Carly-" dice y asiente.

Carly aprieta sus labios juntos mientras sigue a Renhorian a la salida.

Se gira a ver a Vane y le enseña el dedo de en medio.-"Esta es una pelea que no vas a ganar Allison. Podrás haberte quedado con mi círculo y con Mike, pero de ésta no te salvas. Yo misma me encargaré de hacerte pagar por ello."

-"Te tengo tanto miedo..." Vane dijo en tono de sarcasmo.

¿Cómo no puede tenerle miedo? Oh es cierto... es parte del círculo.

Me pregunto si Pau es una ninja de noche y tampoco lo mencionó.

Se fueron y azotaron la puerta detrás de ellos.

Nos volteamos a ver todas. Pau y yo miramos a Vane mejor dicho.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Vane mirándonos a ambas.

Me crucé de brazos.-"¿No tienes algo que explicar?"

-"Mhmm... ¿Versión larga, corta, PG o...?"

-"Sólo cuéntanos." dijo Pau.

Vane suspiró.-"Bien, pero reserven sus comentarios hasta el final..."

*Narra Kendall*

Llegué al viejo punto de reunión de los círculos junto con James. Se supone que aquí veríamos a Renhorian. Al menos eso decía el mensaje que me mandó Carly esta mañana.

-"No era necesario que te saltaras las clases conmigo James." le dije mientras apagaba el carro.

-"Lo sé, pero estoy dentro de esto desde que ese tipo prácticamente nos amenazó a todos."

Suspiré y bajé de auto al igual que él.

Entramos a la pequeña cabaña con pasos decididos y nos encontramos con Renhorian y el resto de su círculo.

-"Vaya vaya, miren lo que trajo el arcoíris."

-"Vayamos al punto Renhorian. No tengo todo el santo día." dije tratando de lucir lo más tranquilo posible.

Pero James mirando alarmado a los chicos armados alrededor de nosotros no ayudaba.

-"Bien, toma asiento." dijo él señalando una silla que estaba vacía del otro extremo de la mesa de la habitación.

-"Prefiero parado." respondí.-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

-"Me parece bien que vayas directo a los negocios Schmidt." dice y se levanta de dónde está sentado.

Uno de los chicos apunta con su arma mi cadera y miro a James de reojo ser sujetado por otros 2 miembros del círculo.

-"Pero si te pido más respeto a mí." Renhorian camina alrededor de la mesa y nosotros.-"Lo que quiero que hagas es cambiarte de círculo."

-"¿Qué?" solté. ¿Era sólo eso? Pensé que sería algo-

-"Quiero que representes a nuestro círculo en el final del campeonato y venzas a Carlos Pena."

-"De acuerdo." Ja! Esto no es tan malo después de todo, es lo que quiero hacer, vencer a Carlos.

-"Quiero que le hagas lo mismo que le hizo a mi hermano." dijo y mi corazón volvió a acelerarse con miedo.

-"¿Quieres que..." pasé saliva.-"¿lo mate?"

Una sonrisa obscura cruzó por su rostro.-"Captas rápido, Schmidt."

*Narra TN*

-"Y eso fue todo lo que nos dijo." le terminé de contar a Carlos.

Estábamos en los campos de afuera en vez de estar en la cafetería con los demás, y es que quería hablar a solas con él para no alarmar más a nadie.

-"Descuida, no dejaré que nada les pase." murmura.

Me dejé caer en la banca roja de enfrente de nosotros.

-"Pero yo no quiero que vayas con él, no quiero que salgas herido." confesé.

Él se sentó a mi lado y se rio.-"Creo que he dejado muy en claro con las peleas que sé cuidarme yo sólo, Maslow."

Me encogí de hombros sin saber que decir. Tengo un nudo en mi garganta.

Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó.-"No dejaré que nada me pase, nos pase. ¿Te confieso algo?"

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con sus 2 obscuros ojos.

-"Ajá."

-"Todas las noches -desde que comencé a pelear- subía a la tarima sin tener una verdadera razón por la cual pelear. Lo hacía más por orgullo que por necesidad. Pero ahora que estás aquí, tengo por fin una razón. Quiero ganar, voy a ganar, por ti."

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-"¿Cómo es posible que no tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasar?" le pregunto.

Él se gira y me besa mi frente.-"Soy Carlos -Painless- Pena, ¿lo olvidas?"

Me reí, y ahí me di cuenta de que Carlos siempre le va encontrar un lado gracioso a todo.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18: "No lo hagas."**

*Narra Kendall*

Las manos me sudaban después de esa pregunta.

James me miraba preocupado y asustado.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza.-"No puedo hacer eso Renhorian."

-"Pero claro que puedes!" arrojó en la mesa una carpeta vieja y maltratada.-"Esto te dará el valor que tal vez requieras." deslizó la carpeta por la mesa y la sostuve con las manos antes de que se cayera.

La contemplé extrañado y la abrí, mentalmente preparándome para cualquier cosa que fuera.

Había fotos dentro de ella. Fotos de todos nosotros, fotos de mis amigos, Logan, Dustin... pero sobre todo.

La carpeta estaba repleta de imágenes de TN.

-"TN Maslow. Hermana de él. " dijo Renhorian señalando a James.-"Ayer fui a visitarla junto con Carly, linda casa la que tienen por cierto." mira a James.

James gruñó.-"Si la tocas-"

-"Aguarda ahí chico." lo cortó Renhorian.-"Esta amenaza está reservada para hippie." sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.-"Sé todo sobre ella Kendall. Sé que ella era tu novia, que la amas, que darías lo que fuera por ella. Como también sé que Carlos te la quitó."

Baje la mirada a la carpeta otra vez. Pasé uno de mis dedos por una foto de ella y trague duro el nudo en mi garganta.

-"Si no quieres que a ella le pase algo horrible... Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

Tomé en mis manos una foto de ella y suspiré.

Esta era la decisión más difícil que he tenido que hacer. Odio a Carlos, pero no tanto como para matarlo.

Nos dejaron ir con una última advertencia y mientras conducía devuelta a casa James no paraba de preguntarme lo mismo.

Estoy a punto de salirme de mis casillas.

-"¿Piensas ignorarme todo lo que resta del camino?"

Suspiré.-"No, James."

-"Entonces respóndeme. ¿Vas a hacer lo que Renhorian está pidiendo?"

Apreté mis manos alrededor del volante.-"Amenazó a mis amigos, a mi familia y a tu hermana."

James se enderezó en su asiento.-"Eso quiere decir que lo estás considerando?"

Suspiré de nuevo.-"Eso quiere decir que haré lo que sea con tal de salvarlos a todos."

-"Incluso si eso involucra matar a alguien." agrega él.

Tragué duro.-"Incluso si deba matar a Carlos para que TN y ustedes estén bien, lo haré."

-"Esto es una locura, debe haber alguna otra manera-"

-"No la hay." lo interrumpí.-"Con Renhorian o lo haces, o terminas muerto."

Conduje hasta su casa y estacioné el auto enfrente de ésta. TN aún no llegaba a casa de la escuela. James me volteó a ver antes de salir del auto.

-"No estoy de acuerdo. Es decir, si el tipo es realmente odiable pero no puedo hacerle algo como eso. Lo lamento Kendizzle, pero estás sólo en esto."

Asentí.-"Lo sé. Entiendo James."

Él me lanza una mirada de preocupación y cierra la puerta del auto, camina hacia su casa.

Arranqué el auto y miré el reloj. Son las 3:25, eso significa que TN ya salió de clases. Necesito hablar con ella lo antes posible. Debo dejar en claro las cosas con ella.

Saqué mi celular cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo y marqué.

Entró el buzón de voz.

-"Sé que no quieres saber de mí y que aunque te pongan una pistola enfrente responderás el celular cuando veas que soy yo pero necesitamos hablar. Urgentemente. Es sobre Renhorian."

Espero que me regrese la llamada, aunque sinceramente dudo que siquiera vaya a escuchar el mensaje.

*Narra TN*

Entre junto con Carlos a su casa.

-"¿Así que aquí vives?" le pregunto mientras él cierra la puerta detrás de mí.

Su casa es de dos pisos, no tan grande, no tan chica.

Él sonríe.-"Si, mis hermanos también viven aquí conmigo pero yo creo que salieron porque no están los carros."

-"Oh bueno. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?"

-"Tres. Andrés, Javi y Antonio. Andrés se mudó hace un año con su novia, pero Javi y Antonio siguen atascados aquí conmigo."

-"¿Son más grandes o-"

-"Chicos, yo soy el más grande."

-"Vaya."

Él levantó las cejas.-"Suenas sorprendida."

-"Lo estoy." dije sonriendo.

Él se acercó por detrás y rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura. Recargó su barbilla en mi hombro.

-"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" pregunta y a pesar de que no lo estoy viendo sé que tiene esa sonrisa pícara y arrogante en su rostro en estos momentos.

-"Si esa es una insinuación para meterme a tu habitación, has fallado."

Él se ríe y se aparta.-"¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí?"

Lo miré y le lancé mi mejor mirada de 'Enserio estás preguntándome eso?'

-"Bien, sé que hasta esta mañana era un patán contigo."

-"Aún lo eres. Cuando me invitaste a venir después de que me besaras en el estacionamiento me dijiste que ojalá fuera divertido pasar la tarde conmigo."

-"¿Y? Dije que sería divertido. No hay nada malo en-"

-"Dijiste que OJALÁ fuera divertido pasar la tarde conmigo. Patán."

Sonrió.-"Bueno ya, prometo no volver a tratarte así otra vez."

Me crucé de brazos.-"No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir, además, si acepté fue para hacer el siguiente proyecto de Biología."

-"Mhmm... Muero por empezarlo." murmuró contra mis labios.

Un nudo en mi estómago sentí. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando pero muy apenas lo dejé besarme esta mañana después de todo lo que me dijo en la banca roja. No pienso dejar todo al viento y facilitarle las cosas. Aún estoy a la defensiva con todo lo que me ha dicho y no quiero salir lastimada.

Lo empujé hacia atrás.-"Yo también, saquemos los libros de biología entonces."

Me senté en la mesa y saqué mi libro. Él se sentó a mi lado.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo saqué de mi bolsillo.-"¿Quién es?" pregunta Carlos y se acerca más para tratar de ver la pantalla del celular.

Me quedé paralizada. Kendall? ¿Por qué me estaría hablando?

Lo dejé a un lado.-"Nadie importante."

Carlos volvió a inclinarse hacia el frente para ver mejor la pantalla. Mi mano salió disparada para cubrirla.

-"Parece que quien quiera que fuera dejó un mensaje." dijo y bajó la mirada a su libro.

Mis ojos viajaron a mi celular. Es cierto, Kendall me dejó un correo de voz.

-"Deberías escucharlo, no se deja un correo de voz por nada."

Pero probablemente son disculpas y arrepentimiento de su parte. Y no tengo ganas de escucharlo en estos momentos.

Pero lo hice. Y en privado. Aunque Carlos estuvo rondando para espiar y tratar de escuchar algo del correo.

Kendall sonaba muy asustado.

Al terminar de escucharlo, llamé a Kendall.

-"¿Dónde te veo?" pregunto en cuanto descuelga.

-"Mi casa, ahora."

*Narra Kendall*

Media hora más tarde TN aparece enfrente de mi casa. Salgo hacia la entrada y la veo sentada en una de las sillas reclinables de mi mamá, las compró hace 12 años para decorar afuera la casa más que nada.

Me senté en la otra silla de junto y suspiré. ¿Cómo puedo decirle esto? Perdí el coraje después de que ella me dijo que vendría.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el tal Renhorian y porqué me vino a visitar a mi casa ayer para molestarme?"

Mis cejas se alzaron. RENHORIAN FUE A VERLA AYER?! Esto es malo.-"¿Él qué?"

-"Fue a mi casa, más que nada para dejarnos en claro lo mal que nos iría si no ayudábamos a que Carlos se entregue a su gente después de la pelea final."

Por supuesto, Renhorian no es estúpido, tiene un plan B por si el plan A falla.

Respiré profundamente. Sólo díselo Kendall, suéltalo todo. Libera tu yo interior...-"Tengo algo que decirte."

Al terminar de contarle todo ella, me miró incrédula. No me alarme hasta que vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-"¿Y estás en serio considerando hacerlo? ¿Matarlo para salvarnos nuestro pellejo?"

-"TN no llores..." llevé una de mis manos a una de sus mejillas pero ella se apartó antes de que pudiera tocarla.

-"¿Qué diablos te sucede? Antes pensabas que la violencia no era buena para arreglar los problemas, ¿y ahora piensas matar a Carlos para rescatarnos a nosotros? ¡PREFIERO MORIME!"

-"¡NO DIGAS JAMÁS ESO!" le grité de vuelta.

No podía ni siquiera pensar en que eso pudiera llegar a pasar, si eso pasa no sé si podré continuar respirando sin querer irme junto con ella.

Ella comenzó a llorar.-"Prefiero mil veces eso a que los mates. A que Renhorian lo mate. Dios Kendall... no puedes hacer esto."

La tomé por los hombros y esta vez ella no me apartó.-"Lo haré si eso te mantiene a salvo TN."

-"No quiero que lo hagas, no te pedí que lo hagas."

-"Lo sé, pero lo hago porque te amo y porque no quiero que sufras."

-"Pues como quiera sufriré." soltó.

La miré fijamente.-"¿Estás diciendo que te importa?"

-"Estoy diciendo que estoy enamorada de él idiota, si lo matas es como si me matarás a mí."

Mi corazón se hundió hasta mi estómago. Me aparte de ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Sentí que todo mi mundo se colapsaba alrededor, Oh... yo la amo. La amo y esto duele.

Apreté mis labios.-"Pues lo haré de todas formas TN, si eso te mantiene a salvo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, o con quién deba enfrentarme, lo haré te guste o no."

-"Le diré a Carlos."

Me encogí de hombros tratando de fingir indiferencia.-"Dile, eso no cambiará el final."

-"Te odiaré por el resto de mi vida." dijo y sentí ganas de estrellar mi cabeza contra un muro. Esto es horrible.

-"Si así estarás a salvo, no me interesa."

-"Muérete." dice y se marcha molesta.

No me importa que esté molesta, no importa nada. Si ella está bien, estaré feliz. Aunque a ella no le parezca.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19: "Cambio de planes."**

*Narra TN*

Terminé de contarle a Carlos lo que Kendall me había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos.

Escuché que suspiró desde la otra línea.-"Todo irá bien, tranquila."

-"¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?!" grito alterada.-"¡TE QUIERE MATAR!"

-"Lo sé." Responde sonando alarmantemente tranquilo. Sentí el corazón en mi garganta.-"Descuida, sé cuidarme solo."

-"Pero no quiero que te pase algo." mi voz se apaga mientras trato de tragarme las lágrimas.

-"Yo tampoco quiero que te pase algo." susurra.

Sonreí un poco y limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-"Sabes, esperaba que tuvieras un poco más de fe en mí, Maslow."

Me dejé caer en mi cama con una sonrisa.-"El hecho de que nos hayamos besado no quiere decir que no siga pensando que eres un idiota."

-"Y el hecho de que te haya besado no quiere decir que te encuentre atractiva."

Sé que está bromeando, pero aun así una parte de mí siente ganas de ahorcarlo.

-"No es como si tú fueras un modelo de Hollister..." mi voz suena áspera, cortante.

-"Eso no es lo que me han dicho..."

-"Yo jamás te he dicho que eres un modelo, creo que cualquier persona con 2 ojos sabe a lo que me refiero."

-"Oh vamos, tú y todas las chicas del colegio babean por mí." suelta una risilla burlona.

Yo ahogué una risa. Si claro, babeamos por él.-"Siempre eres así de egocéntrico?"

-"¿Siempre te tomas las bromas muy personales?"

-"Se le llama sentido común, algo que claramente un patán como tú no tiene."

-"Auch. No deberías de decirle estas cosas a tu novio."

Novio? De qué está hablando?

-"No recuerdo haber dicho que sí a ninguna petición."

-"Vaya, pensé que los besos habían significado algo..."

-"Si más no lo recuerdo primero se le pregunta a esa persona si quiere serlo o no."

-"Oh, perdón, no sabía que tú creías eso del príncipe que le lleva flores a la princesa, se casan y después tienen pequeños y llorones bebés que hacen popo."

Estoy segura de que estoy echando humo por la cabeza a estas alturas.-"¿Me estás diciendo infantil?"

-"Al que le quedó el zapato, le quedó."

Giré mis ojos.-"Pues tú no eres el ejemplo de una persona madura, nada más con decirte que dijiste 'zapato' en lugar de 'saco'."

-"No me digas. ¡Qué inteligente eres!" dice con voz chillona que casi me hace reír.

Pero él quiere pelea, la pide a gritos.

-"¿En serio quieres entrar en ese tema? Para tener un cerebro relativamente pequeño tienes agallas."

-"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo."

Sonreí saboreando la victoria.-"Te retiras porque sabes que tengo la razón."

-"De hecho me retiro porque te quiero y no deseo hacerte llorar con mi gran sabiduría y estrategia."  
Fingí reírme.

-"¿Sabiduría y estrategia? Dale gracias a Dios que por lo menos sabes leer."

Suspiró.-"¿No te sabes otra más que insultarme? No es un concurso de reclamos, niñita."

-"Np soy una-" me interrumpí a mí misma para tomar un profundo respiro. Sentí que mis mejillas ardieron.-"Tú fuiste el que empezó, gran torpe."

-"Nah Oh, fuiste TÚ la que empezó con el comentario difamador acerca de lo idiota -que por supuesto no soy."

Demonios.

Tiene razón, pero no lo voy a admitir.

-"Ni siquiera sabes que es difamador."

-"Sinónimo de mentir."

Bien, no es tan idiota como creí, pero eso tampoco lo voy a admitir.-"Pero esa no fue una mentira, estaba siendo honesta."

-"No soy un idiota"

-"Yo soy atractiva."

-"Tan atractiva como una roca."

-"TÚ DESGRA-"

No pude terminar de decirle eso porque James me quitó el celular y colgó.

Se paró enfrente de mi cama con los brazos cruzados.-"Ya me tienen harto!"

Me puse en pie.

-"Regrésame mi celular."

-"¿Para qué? ¿Para que sigan jugando a ver quién lanza más insultos?"

Ahora yo me crucé de brazos.-"Qué gracioso, ahora dame-"

-"¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?" pregunta y levanta una ceja.

Su tono de voz no me agradó en absoluto.

-"¿Y qué si lo estuviéramos?"

-"Él es un chico malo, TN."

-"Bueno, no es como si Kendall fuera verdaderamente un santo."

-"¿Lo dices por las peleas?" pregunta y aleja su mano rápidamente antes de que haga el intento de quitárselo.

Suspiro.-"No, lo digo porque quiere matar a Carlos para poder salvar nuestros traseros."

Los ojos de James se agrandaron. Tomé esa oportunidad para arrebatarle mi celular.

Él ni siquiera quiso evitar que se lo quitara.

-"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?" consiguió decirme.

Lo miré sorprendida.-"Aguarda, TÚ lo sabías?!"

Soltó un bufido.-"¿Qué? No. Claro que no." se comenzó a alejar de mí lentamente.-"Si lo hubiera sabido te lo hubiera dicho hermanita."

-"James-"

Y luego salió corriendo de mi habitación.

Suspiré y me volví a dejar caer en mi cama.

No tenía ganas de perseguirlo.

*Narra Carlos*

Después de que TN me colgara recibí una llamada de Mike.

-"Pelea esta noche a las 8:30pm en el edificio Winston, el de la calle 23."

-"De acuerdo. ¿Contra quién voy a pelear?"

-"Un chico del colegio Tripton. Pero no olvides que estas peleas no son más que entrenamientos para la pelea verdadera, que ya está programada para el próximo Miércoles."

Tragué duro.-"Mike... hay algo que debo decirte."

-"Por favor dime que no te estás echando para atrás porque si no-"

-"No, no es eso. Renhorian ha vuelto."

Hubo un largo silencio en la otra línea.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"

-"Sí, ha vuelto para vengarse y-"

-"Y se volverá a sentir decepcionado porque no va a lograr vencerte de nuevo."

Apreté mis labios.-"No lo creas tan así, amenazó a Kendall con matar a todos sus seres queridos para que me matara en la pelea final."

-"El hippie? Ja ja! Debes estar bromeando. Renhorian deberás quiere mantenerte con vida eh..."

-"Yo no estaría tan seguro. Amenazó a Kendall con matar a TN."

Otra vez hubo un silencio largo.

-"Descuida, has mejorado y-"

-"Mike, tú y yo sabemos que no podré ganarle a Kendall."

-"Claro que sí! La vez pasada le ganaste y-"

-"La vez pasada me dejó ganarle y lo sabes."

Escuché que suspiró.-"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo."

-"Sea lo que sea de todas formas estoy muerto."

-"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás acaso tú dándote por vencido?"

-"Si así ella estará bien, que así sea."

-"Carlos, no te dejes caer. Si en verdad ella te importa entonces haz lo posible por seguir con vida."

-"Eso es lo que quiero hacer, pero no creo lograrlo."

-"Pero-"

-"Nos vemos esta noche Mike."

Y corté la llamada.

*Narra Kendall*

Eran cerca de las 8:23pm cuando Carly me forzó a subirme a mi auto y conducir hacia el edificio Winston.

-"¿Qué es lo que Renhorian quiere ahora?"

Ella sonrió.-"Quiere que se haga justicia."

-"Eso ya lo sé, quiero saber porque me estás obligando a conducir al encuentro se Carlos esta noche si no me toca pelear contra-" me interrumpí a mí mismo una vez que lo analicé detenidamente.

Carly sonrió con una pizca de mala vibra.-"¿Ya entendiste?"

-"Quieren que pelee con él y lo mate de una vez."

-"Captas rápido hippie."

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta enorme.-"Creí que tenía una semana para-"

-"Y aquí viene el 'no creo que pueda hacerlo'. Te entiendo Kendall, siempre has sido el que piensa por los demás. Sólo te diré algo: Desde que entras a esto creo que queda bien claro que la conciencia no entra contigo en la tarima."

-"Tú más que nadie sabes que entré a esto por necesidad."

-"Todos tienen su necesidad Ken, sólo que algunos deciden poner las necesidades de los demás primero."

La miré de reojo.-"¿Y alguien cómo tú tiene el derecho de opinar sobre lo que hago con mi conciencia? ¿Siquiera tienes tú una?"

-"Muy gracioso." dice fingiendo indiferencia, pero su tono era triste y deprimente.-"Solía tenerla, hasta que comprendí que no puedes confiar en nadie, y que debo preocuparme más por mí misma."

-"Siempre te has preocupado por ti misma." añadí.

Suspira.-"Al menos yo sigo con vida. Pero escúchame bien Kendall, si no haces lo que Renhorian te pide, esto no tendrá un final feliz para TN."

-"Lo sé."

Ella volvió a suspirar.-"¿Por qué ella?"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Ella te importa mucho, demasiado que hasta eres capaz de matar por ella. Y ella no es más que una torpe, sabelotodo que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con ustedes dos."

Estacioné el carro de forma brusca a una calle del edificio.

Carly logró evitar que su cabeza chocara contra el tablero al poner sus manos enfrente para contener el impacto.

-"Ups. Lo siento. Deberías traer el cinturón puesto."

Ella gruñó y salió del auto junto conmigo.-"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!"

-"No tienes derecho a hablar así de ella."

-"¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué es un amor y que ella es hermosa? Soy tu exnovia, decir cosas buenas de ella no viene con el paquete."

-"Pues entonces cierra la boca y deja de fingir que te duele y te da envidia. Ambos sabemos quién fue el culpable de nuestra ruptura."

Ella sonrió satisfecha y entramos al edificio.

Si hay algo que en verdad no extraño es el denso humo que siempre hay, cortesía de los fumadores. Y el gran publicó sudoroso que bebe cerveza y la derrama sobre sus playeras mientras grita todo lo que pretende decir.

Carly y yo nos abrimos paso entre todos. Hay demasiada gente que podría confundir esta simple pelea con la gran final. Supongo que Renhorian corrió la voz.

-"¿Qué hay del chico con el que iba a pelear Carlos hoy?" le pregunto a Carly mientras seguimos caminando a nuestro paso.

-"Nos encargamos de eso."

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

Ella se giró para verme con una sonrisa.-"Digamos que el pobre tuvo un grave accidente en su moto y probablemente no pueda volver a pelear... O a caminar..."

Tragué duro. Al llegar al cuarto de los peleadores Carlos fue el primero en verme.

-"¿Vienes a tomar nota de cómo lo hago?" pregunta arrogantemente.

-"De hecho viene a pelear." dice Carly.

Por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo con su sonrisa burlona.

Los ojos de Mike y Carlos se abrieron como platos.

-"Deja ver... nope. No está en la lista de peleas de hoy." dice Mike revisando en sus hojas.

Carlos sonríe aliviado.

-"Claro que sí peleará. El chico que iba a pelear contra Carlos tuvo un muy desafortunado accidente de camino acá en su moto. Y según las reglas que ustedes mismos establecieron, puede reemplazarlo otro semi finalista que esté libre para pelear."

-"La enmienda Dante. Se rehusó a esperar a Tony para pelear así que la inventó." murmura Mike molesto.-"Pues, ni hablar. Iré a anunciar el cambio."

Carlos miró a Mike salir hacia la tarima con el miedo mostrándose en sus ojos obscuros.

Yo también tenía miedo, no quería lastimarlo, pero si esto salvará a TN entonces él debe saber que haré lo que sea por ella.

-"Buena suerte en la pelea chicos." dice Carly mientras nos acomodamos para salir.

Mike anuncia el cambio y luego nos presenta.

-"¡Carlos -The Painless- Pena y El rubio loco Schmidt!"

Carlos me lanza una mirada rápida y sonríe de forma arrogante antes de subir a la tarima. Lo sigo por detrás.

-"Listos?" nos pregunta Mike una vez que estamos en medio de la tarima.

Asentí.-"Listo."

Carlos tragó duro y luego asintió.

-"Comienza!" Mike se retira al mismo tiempo en el que Carlos me lanza un golpe.

Lo esquivo fácilmente, levanto mi puño izquierdo e intento darle en la quijada pero él me lanza un golpe en la espinilla con su pie. Gruñí de dolor antes de lanzarle un golpe en el abdomen que le sacó todo el aire.

Luego todo se puso más intenso.

Carlos me golpeaba constantemente en mi pierna y cojeaba un poco debido al dolor. Yo le dejé un ojo morado y moretones en sus brazos -seguramente también el torso- con pequeñas cortadas.

-"Sé que me matarás. Que planeas hacerlo por lo menos." dice y escupe sangre.

-"Eso no planeo hacerlo, lo haré."

-"Sé que lo haces por ella."

-"Hago todo por ella." lancé otro golpe a su rostro pero lo logró esquivar.

-"Pero hay algo con lo que no cuentas Schmidt." doce con una sonrisa.

Sus dientes están pintados de rojo.  
-"¿Qué?" digo soltando otro golpe que le alcanza a dar en la oreja.

Él me regresa el golpe y me da en la mejilla haciendo que todo mi rostro se tambalee hacia un lado. Caí al piso sintiendo todo mi cuerpo más pesado y la vista nublada. Los alaridos del público parecían reventar mis oídos.

Carlos se acercó y me susurró al oído.-"Que a mí no me importa volver a prisión, con tal de pelear por ella."

Me comenzó a lanzar sus puños a mi rostro y traté de devolverle los golpes. Lo patee varias veces, lo traté de golpear pero la sangre me impedía ver a donde iban a parar mis puños.

Sentía todo más lejano. De pronto sentí como mis brazos caían a mis lados, sin fuerza para continuar. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y no veía bien. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos de los demás.  
Carlos levantó por última vez su puño y lo estrelló en mi magullado rostro, luego todo se volvió negro.

*Narra Carlos*

Perdí el control. Lo perdí por completo.

Y lo peor, no me importaba.

Comencé a golpearlo seguidamente en el rostro con mi puño cerrado y no me paré en ningún momento a pesar de que su sangre salpicaba mi camisa y mi rostro.

Ni Mike ni nadie fueron a impedirme. Todos estaban en shock.

Kendall había dejado de moverse en el último puñetazo pero aún veía su pecho subir y bajar con algo de dificultad.

Así que seguí golpeándolo.

-"¡CARLOS NO PARA!" escuché que TN gritó pero no quise parar.

Una parte de mí quería hacerlo, y la otra quería hacerlo pagar por siquiera haber pensado en matarme.

Hasta que di el último puñetazo no me di cuenta a quién golpee.

TN cayó a un lado de Kendall después de que trató de detenerme. Su cabeza crujió cuando chocó contra el suelo.

Oh Dios, que he hecho...

Mike entró corriendo para alejarme de ambos. Sentí las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

-"¡LO SIENTO!" grito una y otra vez.-"¡LO SIENTO TANTO!"

Vane corrió y ahogó un grito mientras ella y Dante trataban de levantar a TN despacio del suelo.

-"Una ambulancia! Alguien maldita sea llame a una ambulancia!" gritó Mike detrás de mí.

Aún me tenía sujeto. Miré como se llevaban lejos de la tarima a Kendall y a TN inconscientes y la culpa me comía vivo.

-"¡¿Qué diablos creías que estabas haciendo?! Era simplemente golpearlo no matarlo!" me gritó Mike molesto.

-"No lo sé... no tengo idea de lo que pasó..."

-"Yo sí. " dijo y me soltó.-"Acabas de lastimar a la persona que tanto tratabas de proteger: a TN."

Mi corazón se hundió.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20: "Recuérdame."**

*Narra Carlos*

Me encuentro a mí mismo sentado de nuevo en el auto de mi papá mientras él me sermonea una y otra vez. Sólo me hace sentir peor de lo que ya me siento.

-"Esta vez fue demasiado, Carlos. Va a haber un juicio en contra tuya por agresión en 2 semanas."

Agaché la mirada y pasé saliva.

-"Lo siento."

-"Llevas diciendo eso desde que te llevaron a la estación. Digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas, de todas formas el jurado te va a declarar culpable si esos chicos no se despiertan y afirman que estaban en una pelea callejera porque querían."

Apreté mis labios juntos. Han pasado 3 largos días en los que TN y Kendall no se han despertado.

Esa misma noche me arrestaron por agresión. Pasé todo el siguiente día en la estación de policía porque mi papá trató de cumplir su promesa. Aunque supongo que cuando le dijeron que era posible que hubiera matado a un chico fue de inmediato a querer sacarme de ahí. El oficial Ray incluso se burló de mí porque mi padre me había prácticamente abandonado todo un día en esa horrible celda.

-"No podré ayudarte aunque quiera esta vez aunque quiera, hijo."

Me enfureció su comentario. No porque no me fuera a ayudar, sino porque...-"¿Así que ahora soy tu hijo? ¿Qué hay de Javi, Antonio y Andrés? ¿Ahora finalmente todos nosotros somos tus hijos?"

-"Carlos..."

-"No papá. Siempre te han importado más tu imagen, tu nueva esposa y tus nuevos hijos. Nos abandonaste después de que mamá muriera, sólo nos visitas cuando tu imagen está de por miedo. Tuve que meterme a las peleas para poder pagarnos lo esencial para vivir por nuestra cuenta. Andrés hasta se tuvo que mudar con su novia para no dejarla sola con el embarazo pero claro, ni siquiera sabías que vas a ser abuelo."

Él sacudió la cabeza y se estacionó en su pequeño espacio de estacionamiento que compró del hospital el primer día en el que mamá se enfermó. Paga al mes al menos $300 dlls para conservar ese lugar reservado, y supongo que lo sigue pagando como penitencia de lo que pasó.

-"Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, y en verdad lamento-"

-"Podrás seguir diciendo que lo sientes por el resto de tu vida Sr. Pena, pero digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas, de todas formas seguiremos pretendiendo que no eres nuestro padre."

Me bajé del auto sin esperar su respuesta y azoté la puerta de su Camaro rojo con odio y furia. Tomé un respiro.

Entro por las puertas del hospital y me dirijo al escritorio de inmediato para hablar con la enfermera de allí.

Es una mujer joven de cabellos dorados vestida de azul y teclea en la computadora rápidamente algo.

-"Necesito ver a TN Maslow." dije, mi furia se cambiaba poco a poco a un estado alto de preocupación.

-"¿Es usted familiar de ella?" me pregunta y me mira por sus morados anteojos que resaltan sus ojos azules.

-"Soy su novio." traté de sonreír, pero parecía más como si hubiera fruncido la boca.

-"Ya veo. Espere unos minutos, tiene visitas ahorita y no pueden estar más de 2 personas en su habitación."

Asentí decepcionado y me alejé del escritorio con la cabeza baja.

Me senté en la sala de espera y escuché a James y a su padre orar porque TN esté bien.

Me lanzaban miradas amenazadoras y luego se giraban para seguir orando. Los hermanos mayores de Kendall y sus padres también estaban aquí, sin embargo ellos ni se dignaron a mirarme.

TN y Kendall llevan inconscientes 3 días. Los 3 días más largos de toda mi vida.

James se acercó a mí.

-"No vengo a golpearte, vengo a decirte que quiero que te alejes de mi hermana."

Levanté las cejas.-"¿En verdad crees que estaré dispuesto a dejarla?"

-"No eres su novio, ella misma lo dijo el otro día."

-"No negó que no lo fuera, simplemente dijo que ella no había escuchado ninguna petición."

-"Simplemente mantente alejado de ella."

-"¿Y si no lo hago qué?"

-"Pondré una orden de restricción." el padre de TN se acercó a nosotros. Al parecer volvió de NY.

Me puse en pie.-"No puede hacer eso."

-"Lo haré si es necesario." responde con voz ácida.

-"Ella no va a permitírselo, en cuanto despierte-"

-"Ya lo ha hecho." dijo James y mis ojos volaron a su rostro.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Ya lo hizo. Ayer por la noche. Ya la revisaron y todo, de hecho, no ha mencionado tu nombre en ningún momento. Creo que está de acuerdo con que hagamos eso."

Sentí una puñalada por la espalda. ¿Mi padre lo sabía? Si lo sabía... esto tampoco se lo voy a perdonar.

-"Esperemos a que ella lo diga. Si ella pide que me aleje -que eso es poco probable- me alejaré de su vida por siempre. No necesitará una orden de restricción. Pero si ella quiere que me quede con ella, eso haré, sin ustedes interfiriendo. "

James y su padre se miraron el uno al otro.

-"Trato hecho." extendió su mano y estrechó mi mano para cerrar el acuerdo.

Ellos se retiraron al ver a Aurora y a Vane caminar hacia nosotros.

-"Estuvo algo adormilada por toda la droga que le meten para el dolor durante un largo rato pero ya casi cuando nos veníamos comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos." comentó Aurora.

-"Veo que por fin has decidido a pasar a verla." Vane me mira con ojos acusadores.

-"Estuve en una celda durante casi dos días. Apenas ayer mi papá me sacó."

-"Esa no es una excusa." se cruzó de brazos.-"Tuviste todo el día de ayer para venir a verla."

Pero mi padre no me lo permitía porque no quería un enfrentamiento con las familias de ellos.

-"Joven!" la enfermera me grita desde el escritorio.-"Ahora puede pasar. Habitación 103 por el pasillo y das vuelta a la izquierda. Es la primera puerta del lado derecho."

Asentí. Miré a todos y luego seguí las indicaciones de la enfermera para llegar a la habitación de TN.

Me paré delante de la puerta 103 y sentí que mi mundo se partía. Quería arreglarlo todo con un lo siento, pero a veces las cosas son tan fuertes que ni con esas palabras pueden resumir lo mucho que te arrepientes.

Tomé un profundo respiro, y abrí la puerta.

*Narra TN*

Me sentí algo vacía después de que se fueran mis amigas.

Traté de seguir leyendo el libro que Pau me prestó el día de ayer para que no me aburriera estando aquí pero no podía concentrarme. No podía entender como fui tan estúpida para haberme caído de las escaleras en mi casa.

Yo solita me envíe a este infierno... Detesto el hospital.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y un chico moreno, de pelo cortó color negro y ojos obscuros se asomó.

Es realmente guapo.-"¿Puedo pasar?"

-"Primero me deberás decir quién eres." respondí de alguna forma.

Vamos TN, recuerda que tienes novio y no está apto para estar celoso en estos momentos.

-"Buen chiste." dijo el chico riendo y abrió por completo.

Trae puestos unos jeans negros y una playera gris obscura que dice 'The Walking Dead' en letras blancas.

Camina hasta mi cama y se acerca para abrazarme. Lo detengo justo antes de que sus brazos rodeen mi cintura.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" grité asustada y me cubrí un poco más con las sábanas azules de la cama.

-"Quiero darte un abrazo. Estuve muy preocupado por ti. No he podido comer o dormir sabiendo que estás aquí por mi culpa."

Volvió a acercarse para abrazarme pero lo empujé hacia atrás otra vez.

Esto está comenzando a darme miedo.

-"¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Ni siquiera te conozco!"

Él frunció el ceño.-"¿Podrías dejar de bromear? ¡He estado preocupado por ti y -esto es increíble- por Kendall durante 3 malditos días!"

-"¿Conoces a Kendall?"

Él asintió.-"Por supuesto que lo hago. El desgraciado quería matarme hace unos días ¿lo olvidas? En serio Maslow, no juegues con mis sentimientos."

Cuando dijo mi apellido se me pusieron los nervios alerta.-"¿Sabes mi nombre?"

Él suspiró.-"Si vas a seguir jugando al menos dime cuando vas a salir de aquí. Quiero realmente compensarte por todo lo que-"

-"No sé quién eres, si eres amigo de mi novio o cómo supiste acerca de mí y él pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Me resbalé y caí por unas escaleras mientras venía a ver cómo estaba Kendall. Chocó en su auto y ahora él está... él..."

No podía ni siquiera articular palabra después de mencionar la condición en la que estaba.

-"...está en coma. Creo que debiste confundirte de chica." suspiré.

Me miró sumamente confundido.

-"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo soy tu novio!"

Lo miré de arriba abajo. Yo no tendría tanto interés en un chico que es más que obvio que es malo.

-"Mira, me halagas pero no te conozco. No tengo ni la menor idea de quién eres y me estás comenzando a asustar. ¿Podrías ir a buscar a otra chica enferma a quién ir a molestar?"

-"Pero-"

Oprimí un botón que está a un lado de mi cama para llamar a una enfermera.

-"¿No estás bromeando?"

-"¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?"

-"Tú y Kendall terminaron. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

¿Quién rayos es este chico y porqué insiste en mentir?

-"Yo amo a Kendall, jamás rompería con él."

-"No... no por favor... escucha..." me rogó.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y James y Vane entraron junto con la enfermera.

-"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" pregunto a la enfermera.

-"Este chico entró a mi habitación y me está molestando. Ni siquiera lo conozco..." digo y señalo al chico.

Él levanta las cejas luciendo sorprendido. Se giró para verlos a ellos.-"Vane, James, díganle que me conoce. Que ya no es novia de Kendall. Sólo-"

-"¿Disculpa quién eres?" preguntó Vane.-"No te he visto nunca en mi vida."

-"Yo igual. Así que quiero que dejes a mi hermanita en paz y que te largues de ahora mismo."

-"Vamos, sal de aquí hijo." la enfermera lo toma por el brazo.

El chico se gira antes de que lo saquen.

-"¡CARLOS! MI NOMBRE ES CARLOS PENA! SOY TU COMPAÑERO DE BIOLOGÍA! UN DOLOR EN TU TRASERO! NOS BESAMOS! TE GUSTÓ! TE LO PUEDO ASEGURAR!"

Y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Miré a Vane y a James y ellos sólo se encogieron de hombros.

-"Creo que se confundió, este hospital no es un psiquiátrico." soltó James y Vane se rio.

Pero yo no me reía, porque no podía entender cómo ese chico sabía tanto de mí y porqué entraría a mi habitación para tratar de engañarme.

*Narra Carlos*

Traté de contener las lágrimas de frustración mientras me encontré con el padre de TN y con Aurora.

-"¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! ¿Por qué no me...?" no pude terminar la frase porque mi voz se apagó.

-"Ella sufrió una contusión por el golpe que le diste por accidente y eso le causó una pérdida de memoria. Sólo recuerda hasta el primer día de clases, temprano por la mañana."

-"Pero yo entré después. Un día después."

-"Exacto. Ella no se acuerda de ti ni de todo lo del círculo ni de lo de Renhorian o Vane. En su mente, ella sigue estando con Kendall y aún no te conoce."

Una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo.

-"Ella piensa que se cayó por las escaleras y que Kendall tuvo un accidente de auto. ¿Por qué mentirle?"

-"Porque así ella estará a salvo." respondió Vane detrás de mí.-"Antes de haberte conocido, ella jamás hubiera ido a ver una pelea callejera o siquiera pensar en ir a una. Y eso la salvó de salir herida desde antes. Y así es como queremos que se quede."

-"No sabe nada del círculo ni de que Kendall solía pelear en él." añade James.

-"No sabe que tú fuiste la razón por la cual Kendall y ella terminaron."

-"No sabe que ella se enamoró de mí." dije a punto de llorar.

-"Y queremos que continúe así, por su propio bien."

Dios... por favor recuérdame TN...


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21: "Una condición."**

*Narras Tú*

Me desperté jadeando de nuevo. El sudor me pega la playera al cuerpo y los cabellos a mi frente.

Retiro las sábanas de encima y me siento.

Dios... ¿qué es lo que me pasa?

Llevo una semana desde que volví a casa. Me dejaron salir un día después del encuentro con ese extraño chico y desde entonces no puedo dejar de soñar con él.

Esta vez mi sueño (o más bien pesadilla) trataba de él y Kendall.

Estaba de pie junto a ellos dos y los escuchaba gritarse cosas.

Todo a nuestro alrededor estaba negro, y había una plataforma blanca en donde estábamos parados.

-"Morirás." Kendall le dijo.

-"No tengo miedo." el extraño chico, (me dijo que su nombre es Carlos) le respondió y luego vinieron los golpes.

Una y otra vez Carlos lo golpeaba y yo gritaba pidiéndole que parara.

Me acerqué corriendo a ellos pero por más que trataba de separarlos no podía.

Carlos me miró con ojos rojos. Rojo intenso y brillante que me provocaron escalofríos. Era el mal en persona.

Al final nunca pude lograr separarlos.

Me desperté de la misma forma en la que me he despertado estos días. Y necesito averiguar que sucede.

Bajo las escaleras sin hacer el más mínimo sonido después de haberme metido en unos jeans y una blusa que encontré rápidamente en mi cajón.

Debido a que mis padres están aquí al igual que un sobreprotector  
hermano James que me pueden matar si saben que salgo de casa. Peor, si saben a dónde me dirijo.

Tomo las llaves del auto de James y abro la puerta de la entrada despacio para evitar que cruja mientras la abro.

La cierro con la misma precaución y salgo corriendo antes de que alguno de mi familia se haya dado cuenta.

Subí al auto y pisé el acelerador. Se supone que no debería de estar haciendo esto. El doctor claramente indicó reposo debido a que aún me dan dolores punzantes en la cabeza de vez en cuando y que me siento confundida varias veces pero no me importa. Necesito respuestas, ahora.

Llego al hospital y me estacionó en el primer lugar vacío que encuentro. Es más de la media noche y por lo que veo, muchos no se quedaron a cuidar a sus familiares esta noche. Hay muchos lugares disponibles para estacionarte.

Entro corriendo por las puertas y me detengo en el escritorio. Todos ya me conocen y saben lo que me pasó, así que en cuánto me ven me mira preocupados esperando lo peor.

-"¿Todo bien cariño?" la enfermera detrás del escritorio, Mel, me mira alterada.

-"Estoy bien. Necesito verlo Mel." le digo y contengo las lágrimas.

Sólo él debe saber lo que me está pasando.

Mel me hace una mueca.-"Ya se acabaron las horas de visita cariño. "

-"Necesito verlo." le dije y ahogue un gemido.

Ella se mordió el labio algo insegura.-"Bien. Sígueme la corriente si preguntan o dicen algo."

Asentí. Lo que sea con tal de verlo.

Seguí a Mel por todo el pasillo y varios enfermeros y doctores me miraban confundidos.

Preguntaban que hacía allí si no era hora de visitas y Mel les contestaba que me sentía algo mal y que iba a un chequeo en la sala de consultas pero ellos no parecían creerlo. Aunque, al parecer, les daba igual si era cierto o no. No los culpo, a mí también me daría igual algo como esto si fueran pasadas la media noche y en vez de estar durmiendo bajo mis calientitas sábanas estuviera trabajando y viendo a personas enfermas vomitar hasta lo que comieron la semana pasada.

-"10 minutos solamente. Si te quedas mucho y alguna enfermera o doctor te descubre, estarás muerta al igual que yo." dice Mel una vez que llegamos a su puerta.

Habitación número 111. El número de la suerte de Kendall.

Asiento.-"Lo que sea, necesito verlo."

Mel asiente y luego desaparece.

Abro la puerta con cuidado y me encuentro a la mamá de Kendall dormida en un sillón reclinable. Kendall yace dormido en la cama.

Apenas ayer salió de coma y fue puesto en una habitación para recibir visitas y por más que quise venir a verlo mis padres y James alegaron que necesitaba reposo que estaba loca... etc.

-"Oh cariño." la mamá de Kendall se despertó con el ruido que hice al cerrar la puerta.

-"Lamento molestarla señora Schmidt."

-"Kathy. Sabes, aún puedes llamarme Kathy a pesar de todo, cariño."

No comprendía a qué se refería pero no podía entender porque la llamé por su apellido. Siempre le había dicho Tía Kathy, suegra o simplemente Kathy.

-"Oh cierto, Kathy, lo lamento. Me he sentido muy extraña estos días. "  
Del nivel: No reconozco quién demonios soy.

-"No hay problema." se gira para ver a Kendall dormir.-"Lleva casi todo el día preguntando por ti. Hace apenas 15 minutos que se quedó dormido."

Suspiro y me acerco a la cama.

-"Tenía tantas ganas de venir a verlo, pero mis padres insistieron en que permaneciera en reposo."

-"Necesitas reposo cariño, la contusión que tuviste no fue algo insignificante."

-"Lo sé." respiro hondo.-"Pero no podía dejarlo así. Necesitaba verlo."

Kathy asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.-"Gracias por preocuparte por él. Desde que... bueno... rompieron, Kendall no ha sido el mismo."

¿Rompimos? ¿Cuándo? Kendall y yo ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera pelea.

-"Yo... no sabía que habíamos terminado."

Los ojos de la mamá de Kendall se iluminaron con algo que no reconocí...¿esperanza tal vez?

-"Veo que quieres hablar con él aunque por el momento sea imposible debido a que está dormido pero supongo que con verlo te tranquiliza un poco."

Asiento ligeramente.

-"Los dejaré solos entonces. De todas formas tenía antojo de café."

Kathy se pone en pie y sonríe un poco cuando camina hacia la puerta. Cuando sale, me giro para ver a Kendall y arrastro una silla más cerca de su cama. Me siento y le tomo la mano.

Sus labios, ahora estaban de color blanco cuando antes estaban de color rosa.

Su cabello casi no tiene brillo como lo tiene en mis recuerdos.

Está pálido y su mano es fría alrededor de la mía. De pronto siento que la aprieta suavemente.

-"Viniste." dice y sonríe ligeramente.

Uno de sus característicos hoyuelos se profundiza en su mejilla.

Me levanto de la silla y lo beso suavemente en sus labios.

Él me regresa el beso con ternura y cuando nos separamos suspiró.

-"Llevaba tiempo extrañando eso." dijo y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

Lo miré confundida.-"¿De qué estás hablando? Si es por lo del coma..."

-"No es por eso. Tú sabes que no es por eso." respira profundamente y yo me siento de nuevo en la silla sintiéndome demasiado confundida.-"Sólo quiero decirte que en verdad lo siento. Lamento todo lo que hice y dije. Estaba desesperado. Lo único que podía pensar era en hacer que tú volvieras a mi lado pero-"

-"¡¿De qué me estás hablando?!" pregunté.

Él levantó una ceja.-"De lo de Mary, lo de mentirte, sobre el plan de matar a Carlos y todo eso."

Y ahí estaba otra vez el nombre del misterioso chico siendo mencionado.

Lo miré. Estoy demasiado confundida.

Decidí empezar con lo básico.

-"¿Quién es Carlos?"

Obviamente vi al chico, pero ¿quién era? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cómo me conoce?

Kendall se sentó rápidamente en su cama.-"¿Carlos? ¿Carlos Pena?"

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado.-"Eh..."

La boca de Kendall formó una 'O' de sorpresa.

-"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de lo que nos pasó?"

-"¿Nos?" pregunto aún más revuelta.

A ambos nos pasaron cosas muy distintas, no hay un 'nos pasó' en ambos casos.

-"¿No sabes lo que ocurrió?"

Asentí. Esto era lo único que sabía con certeza y fue gracias a lo que Vane y James me dijeron.

-"Iba a salir de casa para ir a ver un maratón de Breaking Bad en casa de Pau cuando por accidente tropecé y caí por las escaleras. Me golpeé muy fuerte la cabeza así que no recuerdo exactamente como pasó todo eso ni cómo llegué al hospital... de hecho, sé eso porque Vane me contó lo sucedido y James lo afirmó."

La boca de Kendall se torció y sus cejas se juntaron.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto alarmada.

Él suspira. Dios me muero de ansias necesito saber que ocurre.

*Narra Kendall*

Despertar con su cálido beso me hace dudar en mi respuesta.

Al parecer no recuerda nada. No recuerda a Carlos, a quién tanto desearía que nunca hubiera aparecido en la escuela de cualquier manera. Y ella aún siente algo por mí.

¿Si le digo la verdad seguirá sintiendo eso? Seguramente no.

-"He tenido muchas pesadillas respecto a ti y ese chico. Quiero volver a dormir pacíficamente Kendall, por favor." me suplica.

Aprieto mi quijada y trago el sentimiento.

Yo soy una buena persona, soy una buena persona.

-"Tú y yo rompimos. Y te explicaré con detalle todo lo que sucedió."

Ella me miró confundida pero aun así asintió.

Tomé aire.-"A mediados de septiembre ese chico, Carlos llegó al colegio..."

*Narra Carlos*

Me senté en la banca con Mike por un lado y traté de calmarme. Llevo días sin poder dormir o pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella.

-"Me preocupas hermano, no has dicho ni una palabra después de que fuiste a verla."

Mike me da una palmada en el hombro.

Suspiro.

-"Vane me lo explicó todo... incluso ella me dijo que Renhorian le perdonará la vida si las cosas permanecen-"

-"¿Qué?" pregunto sorprendido.

Nunca en la vida Renhorian daría segundas oportunidades... porqué esto lo cambia?

-"Bendito sea el señor. Pensé que nunca volverías a hablar."

-"¿¡Renhorian qué?!"

-"Oye, tranquilo viejo. Te lo diré todo pero ten paciencia."

Asentí. La rabia escalaba por mi garganta hasta mi rostro.

-"Vane me dijo que Renhorian fue a visitarla al hospital cuando ella aún no despertaba y estuvo allí cuando despertó. Se dio cuenta de su pérdida de memoria y tomó eso como una ventaja. Él mismo fue quién les indicó a los demás que debían de decir cuando comenzara a preguntar sobre lo que pasó. Les dijo que si ella sabía sobre ti se metería en muchos líos no sólo con él si no con muchos más que la traen en tu contra. En fin, le perdonó la vida con una condición que voy a detestar por el resto de mi vida."

-"¿Qué condición?"

En mi mente recorrían horribles condiciones que posiblemente sugirió Renhorian.

Mike bajó la mirada a sus pies.-"Que Vane regresara a su círculo."

Se me cortó la respiración.

*Narra Vane*

Entré al lugar escoltada por dos chicos de Renhorian. Por supuesto que Carly me estaba esperando a un lado de él con una mirada asesina. Fingí no haberla visto.

-"Bienvenida a casa." dijo Renhorian y extendió sus brazos.

-"Ahórrate las bienvenidas y regalos que no decidí volver por mi cuenta."

Renhorian rio en cuánto Carly lo miró confundida.-"¿A qué demonios se refiere con volver?"

-"Oh claro lo olvidé." Renhorian secó con uno de sus dedos una lágrima imaginaria de su rostro mientras reía.-"Carly, cosita, eres miserablemente libre de irte."

-"¡¿Qué?!" ella gritó molesta.

-"Lo que oíste. Fuera de aquí tú ya no perteneces a este círculo."

Ella lo miró horrorizada.

-"Pero los representantes del círculo me matarán si no estoy con alguno de ustedes."

-"Ese ya no es mi problema." dijo Renhorian y se encogió de hombros.

Carly se giró a verme.-"¿No tienes suficiente no es así? ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITA-"

-"Sáquenla de aquí." ordenó Renhorian.

Los dos chicos la sostuvieron mientras la alejaban de nosotros.

Ella gritaba y forcejeaba mientras lloraba hasta que desapareció detrás del pasillo.

Me giré para ver a Renhorian. Él se acercó y me levantó la barbilla.

-"Te había extrañado cariño."

Sentí asco.-"El sentimiento no es mutuo, Ren."


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22: "Detonante."**

*Narras Tú*

Me quedé callada.

¿Qué se supone que debes decir cuando te enteras que todo lo que creías era una mentira? Miré a Kendall con ganas de meterle una bofetada. ¿En verdad todo eso pasó?

-"Sé que internamente debes estar planeando las diferentes formas en cómo podrías ponerme en coma de nuevo pero quiero que sepas que si te dije eso fue para no mentirte ya jamás. No quiero hacerlo TN, porque te amo, y daría lo que fuera porque no me mires de esa forma acusadora pero me lo tengo merecido."

Ni me había dado cuenta de que lo veía de esa forma.

Cerré mis manos en apretados puños mientras sentía la rabia escalar por mi garganta.-"¿Ah me amas? ¿Enserio? Besar a mi mejor amiga lo demostró, en serio."

Él me tomó de la mano antes de que me girara.

-"Por favor TN, no te pensaba lastimar. Fui un idiota, lo sé, no debí haber hecho todas esas cosas pero-"

Lo callé con un beso. No lo sé, simplemente sentí que debía hacerlo. No recuerdo nada de lo que me dijo, debe ser verdad a juzgar por su expresión llena de culpa después de apartarme pero creo que eso es lo de menos.

¿Estoy enamorada de él? No lo sé, pero ahora mismo no estoy preparada para odiarlo. Él ha estado ahí para mí desde que tengo uso de razón, si es cierto lo que me dice, tal vez interpretó todo mal y en realidad ese chico Carlos era solo un amigo nuevo que había hecho y nada más. Recuerdo haber esperado años para al fin estar con Kendall, ¿en verdad yo lo dejaría todo por ese chico que acababa de conocer? No lo creo.

-"¿Puedes moverte un poco? Quiero recostarme, me siento un poco mareada." De tanto procesar lo que me has dicho.

Kendall aún mudo se limita a asentir y se mueve un poco para que pueda recostarme a su lado.

Pasa uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me acurruco contra él mientras jalo la sábana para cubrirnos. Él respira aceleradamente y yo pongo una mano sobre su pecho, doy unas palmaditas y suspiro.

-"Te perdono."

-"¿Eh?"

-"Te perdono. Mira, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, y por alguna razón yo fui la más afectada de los dos pero… si de algo estoy segura es de que jamás te dejaría por un chico que apenas conozco. Te quiero Kendall."

-"Y yo también te quiero y en verdad, en verdad lamento lo de Mary. Ella también se ha de arrepentir muchísimo y-"

Asentí para que entendiera que no quería escuchar más por esta noche. Ya es demasiado con saber que casi hago que maten a Carlos porque Kendall pensó que Carlos y yo teníamos algo y luego lo de la traición de mi mejor amiga.

Es suficiente. Por. Hoy.

Él suspiró y beso mi cabeza.-"Cambiando de tema… me alegra que hayas venido a verme."

Sonreí un poco, el sueño comenzaba a inundar mi mente.-"Eso lo dices ahora porque todavía no llega James a-"

La puerta se abre inmediatamente como si me hubiera escuchado.-"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ TN?!"

Me enderecé un poco.-"Eh…. ¿venía visitar a mi novio?"

Su mirada asesina me atravesaría de si fuera una daga.-"A casa, AHORA."

Me reí un poco.-"Tranquilízate, comete un snickers."

Kendall se rio por un lado mío y me jaló de vuelta hacia él.-"Hazle caso TN, no quiero quedar mal con mi cuñado Y mejor amigo."

-"Agh… bien lo haré." Me giré y lo besé suavemente antes de que James me jalara lejos de él.

-"¡Dije A CASA AHORA!"

-"Bien ya voy, ya voy." Dije entre dientes con una sonrisa.  
Este escape ha valido ciertamente todo el castigo que recibiré cuando llegue a casa.

James maldijo bajo su aliento durante todo el trayecto a casa.-"Hemos estado tan preocupados… a mamá casi le daba el paro a hubieras visto, no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso."

-"Tal vez no hubiera hecho esto si me hubieran dejado ir a verlo desde ayer."

-"Descanso, eso pidió el médico. ¿Crees que preferiría que fueras a verlo y morir en el intento en lugar de que estés descansando sana y salva en-"

-"Yo lo conozco a él." Murmuré interrumpiéndolo y señalo al chico que está parado afuera de nuestra casa. Sus rizos le caen sobre las cejas. Lo he visto… estoy segura… pero-

-"No claro que no, seguro ya estás alucinando, ¿ves? Descanso." Dijo James y estacionó el auto detrás del de ese chico.  
Nos bajamos del auto y James caminó por delante de mí para protegerme. Aunque no sé de qué me protege.

-"Hola TN, James ¿cierto?" dice el chico y tira su cigarrillo encendido a la acera, lo pisa para apagarlo con desgane.

Sus ojos verdes me localizan enseguida.

-"¿Quién eres?" pregunto tratando de caminar por delante de James pero él extiende uno de sus brazos por delante de mí para evitar que pase.

-"Ooh es cierto, Carlos me habló de tu problemita."

¿Carlos? ¿Es que este chico me tiene metida en tantos problemas? ¿Qué demonios me la pasé haciendo este último mes?

-"Creo que es hora de que te vayas." Dice James.  
Su voz tiembla un poco, pero continúa con una postura firme.

-"No puedo sin antes llevarme a ella."

James rio falsamente.-"¿Llevártela? Sobre mi ca-"

El chico ni lo dejó terminar. Sacó un arma de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y la apuntó hacia James.-"¿Qué me dices ahora, gallinita?"

James baja las manos y sujeta una de las mías con fuerzas.  
No tengo ni idea de que hacer….

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué se hace en estos casos? ¿Gritar? ¿Serviría de algo hacer eso?

-"TN, sube al auto, facilítame las cosas por favor." Dice el chico. Su voz… Dios… tan familiar.

-"No, TN se queda conmigo." Afirma James. Su labio inferior tembló un poco.

-"Bien, no quería hacer esto." El chico bajo el martillo y sujetó con más fuerza la empuñadura. Colocó uno de sus dedos en el disparador.-"Me caías bien, Maslow."

Maslow.

La imagen pasó rápido por mi cabeza, en un segundo.  
Maslow.

'-¿Es eso acaso un reto, Maslow?'

'Te he dicho que no me agrada que me llames por mi apellido.'

Carlos.

-"¿Mike?" pregunté probando la suerte.

Es el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente. El chico sonrió ampliamente enseñando su blanca dentadura.-"Veo que ya estás comenzando a recordar."

James me miró.-"No vayas. Si te vas te juro-"

Muy tarde. Me liberé de su agarre y me encaminé hasta Mike.

-"Recuerde o no recuerde, no dejaré que te maten por mi culpa." Le dije y sentí a mis ojos humedecerse.

James pasó saliva.-"Entonces llévame a mí también." Dijo y caminó hasta donde estamos.

-"¿Qué? No-"

-"Suban al auto ambos entonces." Accede Mike sonriendo y apuntándonos con el arma a ambos.

Me subí al auto.

-"Quiero que te sientes en el lugar de copiloto TN, nada de trucos."

Suspiré y dejé la puerta abierta para que James –que venía detrás de mí- se subiera en la parte de atrás mientras que yo caminaba hacia la del copiloto. Abrí la puerta con mano temblorosa y subí al auto.

Mike arrancó y salió volando por las calles.

En lo único que podía pensar era en mamá y papá, que debían estar muertos de la preocupación en estos momentos porque aún piensan que me escapé y que James fue a buscarme. Con esto, de seguro que les dará un ataque- que ojalá no sea cierto.

James se puso rígido en su asiento al igual que yo cuando vimos los letreros que nos despedían de la ciudad.

-"¿Adónde nos llevas?" pregunto nerviosa.

En verdad que no quería escuchar su respuesta.

Mike me arrojó un pedazo de tela y a James otro.

-"Pónganselos y dejen de hacer preguntas estúpidas. ¿En verdad creen que les diré? ¿Qué clase de secuestrador soy si se los digo?"

-"Uno verdaderamente imbécil. ¿Quién le pide a los rehenes que se venden los ojos sin esperar a que espíen por el rabillo del ojo?" masculló James.

Quería golpearlo. Es demasiado imbécil él al decir eso.

Mike lo mira por el espejo retrovisor.-"Tienes razón, gallinita."

Orilló el auto.

Diablos…

Después de habernos atado con la tela que nos dio para cubrirnos los ojos y metido en la cajuela, me retorcí un poco para no estar tan apretada con James.

-"Creo que debo decir… GRACIAS JAMES."

-"Ya, ya. Comprendí que estoy mal, ¿vale?"

-"No estás mal, estás idiota. Gracias a tu segundo comentario: 'Oh pues como quiera tenemos nuestros celulares, genio.' ¡YA NOS QUEDAMOS SIN OPORTUNIDAD DE HUIR!"

James bajó la mirada.-"Lo lamento en verdad hermanita, es sólo que conozco a este chico, dudo mucho que haga algo como esto."

-"Pues ya lo hizo."

Me quedé dormida a los 10 minutos. Había tratado de zafarme del nudo que lastimaba mis muñecas y mis tobillos pero no pude, y me cansé de intentar.

Otra memoria llegó a mi mente en forma de un sueño.

'-¿Qué pasa?'

'-No es nada, ¿podrías irte y dejarme tranquilo?'

Carlos tenía una cortada en la ceja y se doblaba ligeramente hacia al frente, supuse que se golpeó sus costillas. Sentí algo extraño en mí.  
Quería acunar su rostro en mis manos y acercarme para besarlo, pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué lo haría si yo estoy con Kendall? Pero tan pronto como pensé en Kendall, el vacío me inundó.

'-Voy a... te... eh... revisaré... bueno...' agaché mi cara sintiendo vergüenza.

'-Si querías que me quitara la camiseta desde el principio, bien pudiste haberlo pedido.'

Sonreí y levanté la mirada.'-¿Quién eres Carlos, y por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?'

De pronto todo a mí alrededor se volvió el estacionamiento de la escuela, estaba sentada en las piernas de Carlos y él sonreía mientras sus heridas mágicamente se curaban.

Me quedé en shock.

'-Estoy seguro que lo harás. Digo, soy Carlos Pena.'

'-Y yo soy TN Maslow, alguien racional que no cometería una estupidez como esa.' Mi boca se movió involuntariamente.

'-Eso crees?' se inclinó deprisa y me besó.

No sé porque pero rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me pegué más a él. El beso, se sentía tan real, era como si estuviera viviendo ese momento de nuevo.

'-Te amo.' Él me dijo y me sentí llena y feliz.

Kendall me ha dicho tantas veces que me ama, pero nunca he vivido un sentimiento tan llenador como éste. Estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo cuando me desperté de golpe con un punzante dolor en mi cintura.

-"Auch." Dije frotándome la espalda.

Mike me había arrojado al piso. Estábamos en una especie de cabaña, o choza tal vez, y por las ventanas se asomaba un amplio bosque.

-"Buenos días princesita." Dijo Mike sonriendo y luego se giró para saludar a una chica de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos aterradoramente fríos.-"Aquí está la parte del trato, Carly."

-"Lo sé, Mike, tengo ojos." Ella se acercó a mí y por alguna razón sentía asco hacia ella.-"Me parece bien que hayas decidido hacer esto."

Mike se cruzó de brazos. Me comencé a preguntar dónde demonios se metió James.-"Te advierto Carly, si me doy cuenta de que no cumpliste tu parte del trato te buscaré y-"

-"Relájate, que ya te dije que no te quiero ya más." Carly se levantó y se sacudió los jeans.-"Yo sólo quiero estar de vuelta en mi puesto, de lo contrario estaré muerta. Más de lo que ya estoy."

Tragué duro.

-"¿Qué es lo que harás con Carlos cuando se entere de que lo traicionaste?"

-"No se enterará." Dijo Mike.-"De seguro me matará, pero no creo que quiera hacerlo cuando sepa que mataré al hermano de ella si intenta realizar algo en contra mía."

-"No te conocía así Mike."

-"Nadie me ha conocido realmente, ni siquiera Vane." Dijo con un toque triste.

-"Pero aun así la amas." Carly añadió con tono neutral.

-"Lo hago." Después Mike me miró.-"Aunque para ser honestos, no creo que Carlos la ame a ella."

-"¿Ah no?"

-"No, él me ha dicho que no cree en el amor. Millones de veces."  
Carly resopló.-"Pues parece como si en verdad ella fuera la primera chica en la que está interesado."

Mike se acerca a mí y me levanta la barbilla.-"Eres sólo su nuevo juguete, TN. Agradece que te haya secuestrado antes de que te rompiera el corazón."

Le escupí en el rostro.-"Púdrete."

Carly se rio.-"Creí que dijiste que había olvidado todo."

Mike limpió con su mano mi saliva de su rostro y me miró con ojos asesinos.-"Si lo olvidó todo, es sólo que los recuerdos están regresando por pedazos, ¿no es así?"

Apreté mis labios.

-"Bueno, si de algo estoy segura es de que si fuera tú cariño, trataría de cooperar lo más posible para que no maten a mi hermano." Dijo Carly y me sujetó por mi blusa y me arrastró por el suelo hasta la puerta.

La tela en mis manos lastima cuando nos detenemos y ella abre la puerta.

-"¿Adónde me vas a llevar?" pregunto de nuevo, esta vez más segura de que no quiero oír la respuesta.

-"A dónde yo sé que puedo conseguir otra oportunidad para volver a estar en el círculo de Renhorian, iremos a Boston a buscar a un viejo amigo, Marc."

-"¡Cuidaré de tu hermano, no te preocupes!" Grita Mike antes de que Carly cerrara la puerta de un portazo.

Me metió al auto en el asiento trasero y luego ella lo rodeó para subirse al asiento del piloto.

-"¿Quién es Marc?"

Ella sonríe malvadamente.-"Es el jefe de todos los círculos que existen, el mediador. Si vas a él con un detalle y quieres que se haga justicia, te la cumple. Reglas del círculo."

-"¿Qué es lo que pretendes al llevarme con él? No me conoce ¿cómo es que te sirvo de algo?"

Carly arrancó el auto.-"Eres mi detonante, contigo como prueba, puedo iniciar una guerra entre todos los círculos que hay. Muchos han querido encontrar la perfecta excusa para iniciar una pelea, y contigo aquí, una pobre e inocente chica indefensa que fue tan estúpida como para caer rendida a los pies de Carlos, puedo terminar con esto de una vez por todas."

-"¿Matando a todos?"

-"Matando a los débiles, cariño."

Santo cielo….


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23: "Marc."**

*Narra Kendall*

El aire fresco llenando mis pulmones era una bendición. Sonreí satisfecho mientras caminaba por la acera hacia el auto de mis padres. Hoy por fin me dieron de alta, más que nada porque le rogué al doctor que me dejara salir de ese hospital (que parecía más bien cárcel) y él accedió después de un millón de súplicas.

Me subo al auto, ansioso por llegar a casa de TN y sostenerla en mis brazos.

Decido llamarla primero para ver dónde está. No sé si ya regresó a la escuela o sigue estando en reposo.

Suena y suena pero no contesta. Frunzo el ceño cuando vuelvo a marcar.

Esta vez, me contesta una temblorosa voz.-"¿K-kendall?"

La reconocí en ese instante, era James.

-"¿James? ¿Qué haces con el celular de TN?"

-"Eh yo-"

-"Mira, sé que te preocupas por ella pero quitarle su celular... ¿enserio?"

-"No lo entiendes, mira, ayer-"

-"Ayer te pusiste como loco porque vino a verme."

-"Lo sé pero-"

-"Pero nada, deja de exagerar y pásame a TN." demando.

-"Verás, hay un ligero proble-"

-"James, de todas formas la veré hoy. Me dieron de alta del hospital. Escucha, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero pero podrías dejar de-"

-"¡NO ESTÁ POR TODOS LOS FOX! NO ESTÁ TN AQUÍ CONMIGO." hubo una pequeña pausa y creo que lo escuché sorber su nariz. Sentí mi estómago hacerse cada vez más chico.-"Ella se... ayer nos secuestraron."

Secuestro. La palabra flotaba en mi mente y me negaba a procesarla. Traté de calmarme para responderle y evitar que mi voz de pánico resaltara al hacerlo.-"¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde está ella?"

-"¡¿Cómo estoy?! Destruido. Es mi hermana menor y si pudiera removería el cielo y la tierra con tal de rescatarla, pero soy una maldita gallina." suspira.-"La chica del estacionamiento, Carly? Vino de madrugada y se la llevó."

Pasé mis manos por el pelo sintiendo la ira escalar por mi garganta. ¿Por qué siempre es Carly la que arruina mi vida?

-"Supongo que no sabes a dónde la llevo." digo y aprieto mis dientes.

-"No sé a dónde la llevó pero sé con quién la llevo."

-"¿Con quién la llevó?" Mis pensamientos viajaron a Renhorian.

-"Con un tal Marc."

Mi corazón se paró. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

*Narra Carlos*

Me encontré con Mike en el edificio de juntas. Es un edificio abandonado, desolado, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Dante me dio una palmada en el hombro cuando llegué.

-"Es bueno eso de que te hayan invitado a la reunión de representantes del círculo. ¿Te sientes más importante ahora?"

-"Me siento algo preocupado ahora."

Frunció el ceño.-"¿Por qué?"

-"No he sabido nada de TN y me estoy alterando."

-"¿Y eso? Recuerda, dale tiempo. Ha perdido su memoria." dice Mike y extiende una hoja de papel.

-"¿Qué es todo eso?" pregunta otra representante de nuestro círculo, Jean.

-"Me ha llegado el rumor de que alguien quiere causar una guerra de círculos en los próximos."

-"¿Es broma no?" dice Dante y luego se estremece.-"Si hacen eso, todos moriremos. ¿No aprecian su vida?"

-"Mike, ¿qué está ocurriendo?" pregunto sintiendo más nervios.

Mike suspira.-"Carly, ella se ha llevado a TN, Carlos. La llevó hasta donde Marc para poder justificarse e iniciar la guerra. Traté de detenerla pero-"

Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-"¿Marc? ¿Es enserio?" pregunta Dante mirándolo asustado.

-"Es cierto. Ayer-"

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" solté mirándolo a la cara.

-"¿Saber sobre eso? Recibí una llamada en la madrugada, era ella, me dijo que iba-"

Mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué deprisa y contesté sin siquiera ver quién era.

-"Se la llevó Carlos." Kendall sollozaba en la otra línea.-"¿Entiendes eso? Marc. El líder de todos los círculos. Debemos hacer algo pero ¿qué?"

Me quedé pensando unos momentos.-"Iré a verte al hospital en media hora."

-"Hoy me dieron de alta, me enteré porque le hablé a ella a su celular y me contestó James. Él... a él también se lo llevaron Carlos."

Oh...

-"Tu casa entonces. Media hora." y colgué, sintiéndome destrozado por dentro.

*Narras Tú*

Entramos -o más bien Carly entró después de patearme dentro- a una casa lujosa y grande, color amarillo suave a la que Carly la conoce como 'La morada del rey'

Caí de rodillas delante del chico.

No era para nada como yo lo pensé, era joven, demasiado joven. Tenía un aro negro en su ceja y pecas, muy pocas y difíciles de ver en sus mejillas. Cabello negro que caía sobre su frente hasta sus cejas.

Temblé de miedo.

-"Hola querida Carly, ¿quién es esta chica?"

-"TN, TN Maslow."

EL chico caminó a mí alrededor, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-"Así que tú eres la famosa TN, un placer, soy Marc, el hermano mayor de Renhorian."


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24: "El Origen."**

*Narras Tú*

Me quedé muda. ¿Quién demonios es Renhorian?

-"Es buen momento para decirte que su memoria está algo desaparecida en estos momentos." dice Carly y se cruza de brazos.

Luce algo nerviosa, lo cual me pone aún más nerviosa a mí.

Marc ríe.-"No veo porqué eso sea tan malo, mira que olvidar quién es Renhorian es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado." Se giró para ver a Carly.-"Ahora podrías explicarme ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí con una chica que no sabe nada?!"

Carly pasa saliva nerviosamente.

-"Vengo a darte una razón para iniciar la guerra entre los círculos."

Marc volvió a reír. La señaló mientras se doblaba de la risa. Finalmente, se enderezó y se limpió una que otra lágrima.

-"Debes de estarme jodiendo."

-"No. Vengo con una-"

-"¿Con una qué Carly?" Marc caminó hasta ella con mirada asesina.

Aprieta su mandíbula y la mira con odio.

Carly se pega contra la pared del miedo.-"Si tan sólo me escucharas-"

-"Más vale que sea una buena razón para desatar el infierno en la tierra. ¿Crees acaso que permitiré que causes un revuelo y destruyas lo que por años yo construí?"

La mano de Marc viaja a la garganta de ella y la sujeta contra la pared.-"Es una muy buena razón, puedes apostarlo." dice ella a duras penas.

Marc la suelta y Carly se restriega la garganta adolorida.

El chico camina hasta un sillón de piel café que está en la otra habitación y, a pesar de que no se lo dice, Carly me toma por las ataduras de mis muñecas y me arrastra junto con ella hacia dónde él está.

-"¿Vas a contarme ya o seguirás parada allí como una estúpida que me quita mi valioso tiempo?" dice Marc a los pocos segundos de silencio.

Mi mirada recorrió toda la habitación. Paredes color marrón y cortinas de seda color ocre cubrían las ventanas. Una amplia mesa que parecía hecha de caoba estaba del otro lado de la habitación junto con más de 7 sillas idénticas con asientos forrados de piel color negra.

Cuadros de pinturas hermosas colgaban de las paredes y rústicos muebles yacían bien sacudidos debajo de éstas.

Carly se aclaró la garganta.-"Antes que nada, ella es-"

-"TN Maslow, ya me lo dijiste."

Carly apretó la mandíbula y conteniendo su ira que se asomaba por sus rosadas mejillas suspiró.-"Bueno, ya. Como te iba diciendo, ella es novia de Carlos."

-"¿Carlos qué?"

¿YO NOVIA DE CARLOS? ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO?!

-"Carlos Pena, círculo #3, el de Mike."

El rostro de Marc se iluminó.-"El chico de rizos rojos... él es su estrella. Ya veo, ¿qué tiene que ver-"

-"Ella no sabía de nuestra existencia hasta que Carlos la trajo hasta una pelea del círculo. Violó la regla #1 que tú mismo pusiste."

-"No traer gente fuera de los apostadores y círculos porque podrían causar problemas como delatarnos." dijo Marc pensativo.

Carly asintió.-"Y no sólo eso, la chica salió lastimada durante una pelea gracias a él. La golpeó por accidente y ahora ha perdido su memoria, no recuerda-"

-"Aguarda un maldito minuto!" Marc ahora se levantó molesto.

Carly se estremeció.

-"¡¿Me estás diciendo que trajiste esta estúpida chica que sabía demasiado pero lo olvidó todo hasta aquí para hacerla saber aún más?! ¡IDIOTA!"

Carly tartamudeó.-"Es que tienes que-"

-"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DILO DE UNA VEZ CARLY!"

-"Renhorian fue el culpable."

La expresión de Marc se relaja.-"¿Mi hermano? Vaya... era hora."

-"Él quería matarlo porque mató a Reese."

-"¿Carlos mató a mi hermanito?"

-"Lo hizo, en una pelea. ¿No lo supiste?" Carly sonaba sorprendida.

La postura de Marc se enderezó.-"Hace tiempo que no tengo contacto directo con mis hermanos Carly, creí que te sabías la historia de cómo se crearon estos círculos."

-"La sé pero-"

-"Entonces cállate y ahora dime ¿qué quieres que haga? No viniste a chismear esto por nada. Suelta lo que quieras."

-"Quiero guerra. Esta vez el círculo de Mike y Renhorian han arruinado la ofrenda de paz entre los demás círculos. Si dejas pasar esto, los demás lo tomarán como ventaja. ¿Matan a tu propio hermano y lo dejas pasar? Está prohibido matar también ¿recuerdas?"

Marc se mordió el labio, con mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

-"Lo pensaré. Lo que me pides es que mate a todos. Y ellos son los que me dan los lujos que tengo en este lugar y en mis otras casas."

-"Puedes conseguir más. Puedo servirte de cazadora de talentos."

-"Confórmate con que te perdone la vida estúpida que tienes. Ahora, déjame a la chica aquí, te llamaré una vez que tenga la decisión."

-"Bien, pero decide deprisa, mientras más tardes en decidirte, más problemas y razones para comenzar la guerra estarán pasando."

-"A mí nadie me dice cuánto tiempo me debo de tomar en mis decisiones niñita idiota, eso lo decido yo. Ahora ve y lleva a la chica al sótano y asegúrate de no dejar la puerta sin seguro. Te creo tan capaz-"

-"Bien." Carly se volteó hacia mí y rodó sus ojos.

Ella al parecer no es del tipo que ama seguir las reglas, pero sin embargo Marc logra controlarla.

Me quejé mientras me arrastraba hacia un cuarto oscuro y húmedo. Podía sentir el aire lleno de moho y otros olores que hacían a mi estómago revolverse del asco.

Me arrojó por las escaleras sin siquiera importarle si seguía viva después de eso. Pero aunque me dí varios golpes en todo mi cuerpo logré sentarme para mirarla por última vez. Ella sonrío diabólicamente mientras cerraba la rechinante puerta. Pues claro ¿quién no sonreiría cuando su plan ha funcionado? Ha logrado darle algo en qué pensar al líder de esos círculos. Lo que sea que sean esas cosas.

Minutos después, la puerta se volvió a abrir y Marc se deslizó dentro.

Bajó las escaleras sonriendo de lado y sus ojos que parecían pozos negros brillaron en la negrura, como cuando apuntas una linterna a los ojos de un gato, me dio un escalofrío. Marc encendió el interruptor de la luz. A pesar de que ya había salido el sol, de no ser porque prendió la luz, no se hubiera visto nada en la negrura de la habitación, excepto cosas brillantes como la tétrica sonrisa de Carly y los ojos de gato de Marc.

Jaló una silla que estaba arrumbada en un rincón y la volteó. Se sentó en ella y recargó sus brazos en el respaldo. Seguía sonriendo de lado y eso me está volviendo paranoica.

-"Así que... ¿no recuerdas nada eh?"

Sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. El gato se había comido mi lengua...

-"¿Nada? ¿No hay nada que sientas? Vengo a preguntarte esto porque, mi decisión también se basa en lo que tú vayas a decirme. Nunca le creas más de la mitad a Carly, eso todos lo hemos aprendido. Si la hubieras visto... la primera vez que supe de su desagradable existencia fue cuando estaba con Kendall. Un chico realmente bueno en eso de las peleas clandestinas, pero un realmente idiota por escoger a tal novia como Carly. Es realmente molesta y saca de quicio a cualquiera."

¿Kendall? ¿Mi Kendall con Carly?

'Yo estaba en peleas.' me dijo en el hospital.

Toda mi vida me la había pasado creyendo que él era tan inocente... incapaz de matar una mosca. Cuando me dijo eso, no le creí del todo. Vamos... estamos hablando de Kendall. Hippie. Rubio. Adorador de los dobles arcoíris. ¿De verdad es capaz de hacer algo así? ¿DE VERDAD?

-"¿Y bien?" me pregunta.

-"Yo... eh... no recuerdo mucho."

-"¿Recuerdas haber conocido a Carlos?"

En realidad, no. Sólo recuerdo poco sobre él.-"No."

-"¿Recuerdas haber estado enamorada de él?"

-"S-" Me callé deprisa. ¿Acaso iba a decir que sí? ¿Qué diablos?-"Sólo estoy enamorada de una persona, mi novio."

-"¿Quién es tu novio?" pregunta curioso.

No pensaba echarlo de cabeza, así que no dije nada.

-"¿No vas a decirme?" Marc levantó una ceja.

Silencio.

-"De acuerdo. Te creí más lista." se levantó de la silla y me tomó por mis cabellos. Solté un quejido.-"A ver si lo comprendes ahora mejor. Yo puedo matarte aquí y ahora sin pestañear así que yo que tú iba soltando todo lo que sé antes de que te mande a casa pieza por pieza."

Tragué duro.-"Sólo he tenido sueños en donde él aparece."

-"¿Quién es ÉL?"

-"Carlos. No recuerdo nada sobre cómo nos conocimos, sólo tengo un par de sueños que me dicen que lo conozco."

-"Ya veo, pero bien pudieron ser imaginaciones. No puedo tomar eso en contra de Ren." gruñó.-"Aún no me dices quién es tu novio querida."

-"K-kendall. Él es mi novio."

Una sonrisa atravesó la mitad de su rostro.-"¿Schmidt?"

Asentí ligeramente, sintiéndome culpable por vender a Kendall por cobarde. Lo de James es contagioso...

-"Ese chico es todo un campeón ¿huh? Yo mismo lo vi crecer en este negocio. Fue uno de los primeros. Justo después del círculo original."

Se giró y caminó hacia las escaleras.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás aquí?"

Se giró, encogiéndose de hombros.-"No lo sé, tal vez, días, meses. Dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle la situación. Tal vez pueda usarte a mi favor en contra de Schmidt. Él es mejor que el resto en eso de las peleas, temo que sin un arma o sin alguna ventaja sea capaz de rebelarse en mi contra. Aunque creo que es idiota, ya que no se le ha ocurrido eso por ahora."

Se volteó y siguió su camino, ¿me dejaría aquí por un tiempo no definido? ¡Quiero ir a casa y ver a James!

-"¿Qué sucedió entre tú y tus hermanos?" pregunto, tratando de hacer conversación y convencerlo de que tenerme aquí encerrada no es buena idea.

Él se detiene, más no se voltea.-"Es una historia muy larga."

-"Me quedaré aquí un tiempo ¿no?"

Él se gira y me mira desde el penúltimo escalón.

-"Todo comenzó cuando mis padres murieron en un asalto que hicieron a nuestra humilde tienda en el centro de Boston. Éramos realmente jóvenes, yo tenía 14 años, Ren 12, y Reese 10 así que no podíamos reclamar la poca herencia que nuestros padres nos dejaron por ser menores de edad, así que un tutor legal podía usarla para favorecernos. Pero mi tía Nancy se lo llevó todo, dejándonos solos, en la calle."

Bajó su mirada y vi a su rostro volverse duro.

-"Trabajé durante un tiempo como cajero en una tienda de antigüedades que ocupó el lugar donde antes estaba nuestra tienda. Un día Reese enfermó y no teníamos dinero para medicinas. Así que, robé una pieza pequeña de oro de la tienda para pagar los gastos de las medicinas y cuando los dueños se enteraron obviamente me corrieron. Volvimos a las calles. Todo lo que conseguíamos para comer eran unos pocos dólares que la gente nos regalaba para que nos calláramos-" se comenzó a reír suavemente.-"-solíamos cantar en la plaza de una forma en la que confundirías a un gato siendo apachurrado por un tráiler con nuestras voces juntas."

A pesar de que aún tenía miedo, me comencé a relajar un poco al verlo de esta forma. Relajado, riendo con memorias viejas y tristes que deben de estar pasando por su mente en estos momentos.

-"Un día, fui a una pequeña tienda en la esquina de Beltas Avenue para comprar nuestra 'comida' –si es que a eso que comíamos se le puede decir comida- mientras Ren y Reese estaban afuera sentados en la banqueta y arrojando piedras al asfalto. Escuché gritos afuera así que terminé de pagar rápido y salí corriendo temiendo lo peor. Al salir vi a varios chicos formando un círculo alrededor de otros 2 que peleaban en el medio." Levantó su mirada y por más que traté de sostenerle la mía cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, la aparté.-"Vi a un chico recogiendo dinero de los que miraban y al terminar la pelea el chico les dio su dinero más un 10% a los que le habían apostado por el chico que había ganado."

+"De esa forma me di cuenta de lo fácil que era ganar dinero con estas peleas clandestinas. Así que después de eso pasé los siguientes meses reclutando chicos iguales que de nosotros, chicos que buscaban oportunidades de sobrevivir y encontrar una vida mejor que la basura, y los integré en mi círculo, el círculo original. Los estafadores y asaltadores del barrio bajo se convirtieron en los primeros integrantes de nuestro grupo privado de apostadores. Al poco tiempo, ese grupo de apostadores fue creciendo de 5/6 personas a 23/24 personas y el círculo llegó hasta 15 integrantes, mis hermanos y yo más 12 personas más."

+"Disfrutaba de tener el control, obtenía grandes cantidades de dinero sin tener que pelear por ello. Para eso estaban los demás del círculo, yo soy el jefe, no hago más que recoger las ganancias. Y de pronto muchos se revelaron en mi contra. Querían poder, y ganar tanto dinero gano yo. Así que varios trataron de matarme por ello, pero olvidaron que por algo soy el jefe, los puse en su lugar a todos y para mantenerlos contentos, les ofrecí un trato. Les dije que podían crear su propio círculo y serían líderes de él. Pero yo seguiría al mando y me obedecerían si no querían terminar muertos por algún lado."

+"Les dije que debían crearlo en otra ciudad, no podían estar dos círculos en la misma. Puse reglas. Si invitan a alguien fuera del grupo de apostadores o de los círculos a una pelea, mueren. Si no me entregan toda la parte que me toca de las ganancias, mueren. Si alguien se sale de un círculo por cualquier razón aunque no haya sido su culpa se queda sin círculo, muere. No puedo arriesgarme a que nos delaten. No llegué tan lejos para eso. Y por muy estúpidos que son, de verdad creyeron que lograrían estar a mi altura. Pero no, siguen estando bajo mi poder. Mandé espías a cada círculo para mantenerme al tanto."

Suspira.-"Pero Ren no entendía nada de eso. Él decía que yo lo veía como cualquier otro de mis 'lacayos' y que nunca lo tomaba en cuenta. Le llenó de ideas a los demás incluyendo a Reese y volvieron a rebelarse." Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y me sentí pequeña bajo esa mirada asesina.-"Me trataron de quitar del puesto, pero de nuevo, los vencí. Después de eso puse una nueva regla, cualquier sospecha de conspiración se pagara con la muerte de todo el círculo en donde estaba la persona o personas que conspiraba en mi contra. A Ren le ofrecí lo mismo que los otros mientras lo tenía arrodillado enfrente de mí con una pistola en su cabeza. Él aceptó, pero a cambio pidió llevarse a Reese con él, y lo dejé porque no me importaba ya ninguno de aquellos que me traicionaron. Formó su círculo en Houston y me enteré de que fue demasiado idiota como para enamorarse por una chica de su vecindario. Allison lo espiaba secretamente y él ni cuenta se daba. Me enteré por uno de mis espías sobre eso así que fui a verlo para darle una visita."

+"Me encontré con la chica justo antes de entrar al lugar de reunión. Estaba espiándolos desde afuera escondida entre unos arbustos. Ella sabía demasiado sobre nosotros así que la quise matar de inmediato pero Ren apareció y la salvó. Me dijo que ella se iba a integrar a su círculo, que ella quería y por eso insistía en entrar pero según esto que él no quería. Finalmente decidí fingir creerme esa estupidez y dejé que la chica se quedara en su círculo. Pero gracias a eso, sacaron a Carly, la joven odiosa que te trajo hasta aquí. Se quedó sin círculo y la mandé rastrear para matarla pero debo admitir que es buena huyendo."

+"Uno de mis espías dijo que armó un trato con Ren para entrar a su círculo y me contó sobre la conspiración de Ren también."

-"Pero si sabes que violó una de tus reglas-"

-"Violó 2 de mis reglas. Debería estar muerto pero lo estoy dejando pasar. Es de mi propia sangre, pero lo he también dejado pasar porque llevo tiempo queriendo iniciar esta guerra. Al inicio de todo esto, creé una enmienda para todas esas peleas que tuvieran entre los círculos. Deben de darme una muy buena razón –aparte de violación de una regla- para poder decidir si hacer una guerra para que todos aquellos que no sean realmente capaces de manejar este negocio dejen de estar en él. TÚ aquí hoy, en mi sótano, me estás dando una oportunidad para vengarme de todos aquellos que piensan que soy lo realmente estúpido como para no darme cuenta de sus secretos."

Se puso en pie y camino peligrosamente hacia mí. Dejé de respirar.

Se inclinó hacia enfrente y desató mis manos y mis pies.

-"Convocaré una reunión de líderes de círculos esta tarde, les anunciaré que he tomado cartas en el asunto, habrá guerra. A pesar de que tengas que mentirles y decirles que Carlos y Kendall te hicieron todo esto, a pesar de que no recuerdas nada, terminaré con esto sea cierto o no."

Caminó hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subir paso a paso.

-"No te alteres TN, aún no te mataré. Si te portas bien, tal vez hasta te haga un lugar en mi círculo." Y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Se oyó el 'click' del seguro y me senté bien en el piso a llorar. Jalé mis piernas a mi pecho y sollocé en silencio.

Porque lo sabía, yo lo sabía.

No había ninguna otra opción ni nada que pudiera hacer para evitar eso.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25: "El Cuarteto Dinámico"**

*Narra Carlos*

Mike recibió una llamada después de anotar los nuevos cambios que habrá en el círculo y las nuevas tareas que hará cada quien para tratar de permanecer todos con vida después de la guerra. Dante y yo lo miramos preocupado.

-"Comprendo. Bien, nos vemos allí esta noche. Adiós." Cuelga y nos mira preocupado.

Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, y las ganas de ir a salvar a TN siguen haciendo que sienta que cada vez queda menos tiempo para ello.

-"¡¿Qué?" soltó Dante impaciente.

Mike suspiró.-"Debo irme. Va a haber una conferencia con todos los jefes de círculos que hay en Boston, Marc la pidió."

-"Voy contigo." Digo sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Mike sacude la cabeza.-"No, es sólo para los líderes de círculos. Si va alguno de ustedes, lo matarán."

-"Pero él tiene a TN." Digo.-"Voy a ir contigo."

Mike me dirige una rápida mirada de advertencia.-"La única manera de ayudarla es manteniéndose con vida. Necesitas estar ahí para protegerla cuando la guerra comience."

-"¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de que habrá guerra?" pregunta Dante mientras Mike camina lejos de nosotros.

-"Porque no por cualquier cosa Marc hace una reunión como ésta." Dice él sin girarse y sale de la habitación.

Me quedo callado al terminar de contarle todo lo que pasó en la reunión y miro a Kendall, quién luce muy preocupado. Al igual que yo.

-"Algo anda mal." Dice, luciendo pensativo.

-"Dime algo que no sé." Le digo.

Sus ojos verdes se vuelven vidriosos.-"No confío en Mike."

Levanté una ceja.-"¿Cómo que no confías en él?"

-"Hay algo en él…"

-"Sabes, como hippie, pensé que estaba contra las leyes de tu naturaleza juzgar a las personas."

-"No es momento para burlarse, Carlos. ¿Es que no lo ves?"

-"¿No veo qué?" pregunto irritado.-"Mike es mi mejor amigo, sería incapaz de traicionarme."

-"Yo no lo creería así."

-"Tú piensas que todos son tan malos, que sólo por el hecho de que Marc tiene a TN-"

-"Sólo piénsalo. Mike convocó esa reunión a la que fuiste para planear estrategias para la guerra, antes de que lo llamaran para que fuera a Boston y-"

Me acerqué a él furioso.-" á .Harí . ."

Él levantó una ceja sonriendo de lado.-"Pues a mí me parece que sí. ¿Dónde estuvo él ayer cuando secuestraron a TN y a James?"

Lo pensé durante unos segundos. Habíamos estado hablando, luego él dijo que tenía que irse.

-"Estuvimos juntos."

Kendall silbó con burla.-"¿TN sabe acerca de eso?"

Lo tome por el cuello de su camisa contra la pared.-"Creí que no era tiempo para burlas."

-"Esa era inevitable." Sonríe burlón.

-"Mi puño enterrado en tu cara será inevi-"

El celular de Kendall pilló. Él levanta un dedo hacia mí para que lo espere y saca su celular de uno de sus bolsillos traseros. Lo suelto y él mira fijamente la pantalla de su celular.

-"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto angustiado.-"Es… es… ¿TN?"

Él sacude la cabeza.-"Dante. Dice que tiene que hablar con nosotros, urgentemente."

Toda pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer no pudo salir porque Kendall ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, en camino a encontrarnos con Dante.

Seguí a Kendall en mi auto y llegamos hasta la casa de Mike. Hacía tiempo que no venía a su casa, puesto que está algo retirada de la civilización, rodeada de un amplio bosque. Siempre escogíamos mi casa para hacer reuniones en ella. Javi y Antonio siempre renegaban por ello también.

Me bajo del auto confundido y camino hacia la casa detrás de Kendall.

-"¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo en la casa de Mike?" le digo yo molesto.

Kendall sacude la cabeza.-"Dante sólo nos pidió que lo encontráramos aquí, no tengo idea alguna."

Suspiro y caminamos hasta la puerta. Ésta se abre y Dante nos pide que entremos deprisa.

Lo primero que hago cuando él cierra la puerta es preguntarle.-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Dante saca las llaves del auto de Mike de su bolsillo.-"Mike me pidió que lo llevara al aeropuerto y que viniera a poner su auto de nuevo en su cochera."

-"¿Y para qué nos hablaste?" pregunta Kendall.

Dante se voltea y toma de un estante una pulsera plateada de lijes de colores. La examiné con cuidado. No recuerdo mucho de ella, pero sé que la he visto. En cambio, Kendall, abre los ojos con sorpresa y le arrebata la pulsera de sus manos.

-"El brazalete de la amistad."

-"¿Eh?"

-"Es de TN. Ella y Mary tienen brazaletes idénticos. Este es de TN, tiene el corazón color azul."

Debe de ser el que ella le arrojo a Mary en la cara. ¿Cómo llegó eso hasta aquí?

-"Creí que se había desecho de él."

Kendall asintió.-"Lo hizo, pero cuando perdió la memoria Mary se lo dio a James para que lo pusiera en su habitación. Supongo que decidió usarlo de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba esto Dante?"

Dante suspira.-"En el auto de Mike. En el asiento trasero, y eso no es todo, miren esto."

Dante camina por el pasillo y llega hasta la puerta del fondo, el cuarto de juegos de Mike. Veo a Dante pegar su oído a la puerta y pedirnos que guardemos silencio. Toca la puerta una vez y un lejano grito de auxilio se escucha. Kendall y yo nos miramos confundidos.

Dante se gira a nosotros.-"Cuando entré a la cochera y me bajé del auto después de estacionarlo, escuché un grito dentro de la casa. Pensé que era mi imaginación al principio pero después volví a escucharlo claramente. Ahí fue cuando decidí entrar a la casa. Estoy muy seguro de que hay alguien ahí adentro."

-"¿Y qué esperas? Saquemos a quien quiera que esté allí." Dice Kendall y camina hasta la puerta. La trata de abrir pero está cerrada con seguro.

-"No tenía la llave, por eso no abrí." Dice Dante.

-"¿Y no te dio ni un poco de curiosidad por qué hay alguien pidiendo auxilio en su sótano?" pregunto.

Dante se encogió de hombros.-"No tengo ganas de meterme en problemas con Mike."

-"Pero aun así nos llamaste." Dice Kendall.

Dante asintió.-"Lo hice porque sé que les interesa TN. Y sé que te hace feliz, Kendall."

Kendall volvió su atención a la puerta y otro grito se escuchó. Me acerqué a la puerta y la comencé a patear.

-"¡¿Qué haces?!" pregunta Dante alterado.-"¡Mike nos matará!"

-"Quiero ver que lo intente." Dice Kendall y me ayuda a patearla.

Entre los dos logramos tirar la puerta completa. Bajamos corriendo las escaleras y parado en el rincón junto a una pequeña ventana que da al pateo de enfrente vemos a James.

-"¿James?"

Él se voltea y nos ve. Su rostro de asustado cambia por uno alegre y corre hacia nosotros.

-"Mis plegarias han sido escuchadas. ¡GRACIAS AL CIELO!"

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta Kendall.

James levanta una ceja.-"Oh nada pasando el rato siendo secuestrado… ¿y tú?"

Me quedé en shock. Mike…. ¿lo secuestró? Imposible.

-"¿Estuviste secuestrado?" Dante se aguantó las ganas de reír. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Kendall meterle un codazo en uno de sus costados.-"Bien, lo siento."

Kendall se gira para verme.-"Te dije, Mike no es de confianza."

-"Es imposible… él no pudo haberme traicionado…"

-"Pues lo hizo. Nos esperó a mí y a TN afuera de la casa después de regresar de visitar a Kendall en el hospital. "Me senté en las escaleras mientras James seguía contando.-"Él mismo la entregó a Carly, para que la llevara con Marc."

-"¿Por qué hizo todo eso?" pregunta Dante.

La traición no era tan fuerte hacia él como lo es hacia mí. Dante y yo somos los más cercanos a él, y a Dante no se lo dijo porque tal vez no confiaba lo suficiente en él y a mí no me lo dijo por obvias razones.

-"Dijo algo sobre hacer que Vane vuelva a su círculo."

-"No creo que sea solo para eso. Estamos hablando de iniciar una guerra brutal que acabaría con todos. Esto lo hizo por algo más." Dijo Kendall.

Yo me desconecté por unos momentos. Sentía el corazón en la garganta y los pulmones comprimirse en mi pecho. Mi mejor amigo…. me había traicionado.

El recuerdo me golpeó la cabeza.

*FLASHBACK*

Tenía al chico entre mis puños pero era rápido y audaz. Esquivaba cada golpe que le lanzaba y me lo regresaba con el doble de fuerza. Él había insultado a la novia de mi hermano, Andrés, y había golpeado a mi hermano porque trató de defenderla. Pero de alguna forma, pese a lo bueno que es el chico en peleas, logré tirarlo al suelo de un golpe seco en la frente. Lo dejé tirado en medio de la calle inconsciente, y espero que Andrés no se entere que hice algo como esto.

Nadie puede saber que hice algo como esto.

-"¡Hey Tú!" escucho que alguien grita detrás de mí.

Comienzo a caminar más deprisa y doy vueltas en cada esquina tratando de perderme entre la gente que hay en las calles pero quien quiera que me estaba gritando, logra alcanzarme.

-"He visto lo que has hecho." Dice y se detiene enfrente de mí.

-"Bueno espero que hayas disfrutado el show. Confío que usarás tu cabeza para saber que sería una estupidez decirle a alguien sobre ello."

El chico de rizos se ríe.-"Lo sé, lo sé. Necesitamos hablar, tengo algo que ofrecerte."

-"No me interesa." Digo y me alejo de él hasta la plaza del centro.

Parece no captar mi indirecta y me persigue hasta que me siento en una banca, exhausto.

-"¡¿Qué quieres?!"

El chico sonríe.-"Verás, eres muy bueno peleando. Ese chico que dejaste inconsciente era parte de mi círculo."

-"¿Tu qué?"

-"Mi círculo. Quiero ofrecerte el lugar que él tenía. Eres bueno, ganarías mucho dinero peleando para mí."

-"¿Dinero?" necesito dinero. Papá no nos manda nada y en casa nos hace falta apoyo.-"¿De qué se trata esto?"

El chico saca su celular y teclea rápidamente algo. Mi celular vibra a los pocos segundos y lo saco de mi bolsillo, me mandó un mensaje al mío. ¿Cómo….

-"Te he estado observando Carlos Pena. Te acabo de mandar los datos del lugar a dónde debes ir a pelear mañana y la hora. Las apuestas van entre 400 y 450 Dlls contra tuya, pero estoy seguro que demostrarás lo contrario."

Se levanta de la banca y comienza a caminar lejos de mí.-"¡Aguarda!" grito detrás de él.-"¿Quién rayos eres?"

El chico me voltea a ver sonriendo.-"Mike, sólo Mike."

*DEVUELTA AL PRESENTE*

-"¡Carlos!" Kendall me chasquea los dedos.-"¿Estás bien?"

Cierro mis manos en puños y me pongo en pie.-"Vamos a Boston. Debemos ayudarla."

Kendall asiente y Dante igual.

-"¡Yo voy con ustedes!" dice James.

Dante suelta una carcajada.-"No, peligro y causes que nos maten."

-"Es mi hermana." Dice James molesto.-"Deben pagar por lo que nos han hecho."

Kendall me mira y yo me encojo de hombros. En realidad no creo que sea muy buena idea llevarlo…

-"Bien, serás el chofer." Le dice Kendall y le entrega las llaves de su auto.

James se ríe.-"¿Es broma verdad?"

-"¿Siquiera sabe encender un auto este chico?" pregunta Dante.

James lo fulmina con la mirada.

-"Mira, si nos metemos en problemas, solo debes conducir rápido para salvar nuestros traseros." Dice Kendall.-"Ya vámonos."

Dante me voltea a ver.-"¿Seguro que estás bien?"

Asiento.-"Lo estaré por lo menos, en cuanto la tenga de nuevo junto a mí."

Él asiente y salimos de la casa de Mike. Mike…. Voy a matarte.

*Narra Marc*

Sonrío con suficiencia al ver a todos sentados en la gran mesa de caoba en el salón. Me había imaginado este momento durante un largo tiempo y al fin había llegado.

Todos me miran atentos, algunos temblando, otros están pálidos.

Me pongo en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa, y apoyo mis manos en ella.

-"Bienvenidos sean todos a mi… humilde hogar." Digo sonriendo con ironía.-"Espero que sus vuelos hayan sido de su perfecto agrado."

-"Lo han sido, señor." Dice uno de los líderes, Chauncey de NY.

-"Trataré de ir al grano del asunto. Creo, me supongo, que muchos de ustedes saben ya de que quiero hablarles."

Renhorian me mira con odio desde el otro lado de la mesa.-"Yo lo sé. Dilo para que pueda volver a casa y a planear estrategias de juego."

-"Me alegra saber que ahora piensas las cosas dos veces, Ren." Digo y él me lanza una furiosa mirada. Miro a todos los de la sala.-"Por favor, traigan a la chica."

Dos de mis chicos traen a TN al salón, cada uno sosteniéndola de cada brazo. La dejan caer al piso y sus ojos recorren la habitación con terror.

-"Ella es TN Maslow, la chica de la que les hablé y la razón por la que los reuní a todos esta noche."

Ren la mira y noto su expresión de inmediato. La ha reconocido. La satisfacción ilumina mi rostro.

-"Todos los rumores que han oído han sido ciertos, la guerra comienza. Tengo entendido de que sólo quedarán vivos los que sean más fuertes. Espero que sepan lo que van a hacer para cuando el día llegue. Ya saben, cualquier arma es válida, excepto explosivos, ¿no querremos despertar a los vecinos cierto? Y además, el círculo ganador –que seguramente será el original porque no hay inútiles entre mis filas- o a los chicos que queden vivos después de esto… les daré una recompensa."

Los murmullos comienzan enseguida, todos compartiendo un mismo tono de preocupación e ira.  
Uno de mis hombres, Elliot, entra y se acerca decirme en el oído.-"He encontrado unos pájaros en el alambre."

Sonrío de lado y me giro para verlo.-"Hazlos pasar."

Elliot le hace una seña al chico de la puerta y él la abre de inmediato. Más de mis hombres entran con 3 chicos sostenidos por dos guardias cada uno.

-"Vaya, vaya, si no es agradable por fin ver al chico que mató al pequeño Reese." Digo y la sala entera guarda silencio para poner atención en lo siguiente.

Me encamino hasta ellos con paso elegante y asiento a los chicos que los sostienen. Ellos los dejan caer al suelo y se levantan sacudiéndose la ropa.

-"Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada chicos."

La mirada de ellos viaja hacia la chica y la chica los mira a ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Kendall, Dante y el famoso Carlos Pena ¿no me equivoco cierto?" digo mientras señalo a cada uno y sonrío con suficiencia.

Ya tengo pensado el castigo perfecto.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26: "Un Secreto." **

*Narra Dante*

No fue cosa del otro mundo llegar a Boston, tan fácil como tomar un avión. El problema aquí era tratar de que no nos maten. De hecho no tanto tratar, MANTENTE FUERA DEL CAMINO DE LAS BALAS.  
-"¿Dónde era la junta?" pregunta James cuando se estaciona enfrente del edificio de juntas del círculo de Marc.

Debe estarme bromeando ¡¿ciego ahora o qué?!

-"Es justo allí." Responde Kendall y señala al edificio.-"Es bueno que Dante sea la mano derecha de Mike."

Sonrío.-"De nada, de nada, de nada. Mi sabiduría les ilumina el camino, ya lo sé. Paren tantos halagos."

Carlos sacude su cabeza y gira los ojos.-"¿Listos para seguir el plan?"

Todos asentimos excepto…. (Música teatral estúpida) James.

-"Quiero ir con ustedes, ¿por qué yo debo quedarme dentro del auto?"

-"Porque allí hay más de 30 chicos que te matarán sin pestañear o dudar ni un solo segundo. Además, necesitaremos a alguien que arranque rápido el auto cuando traigamos a TN y huyamos."

Admiro la paciencia que le tiene Kendall. Yo ya lo hubiera ahorcado a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Carlos, Kendall y yo bajamos del auto y nos escabullimos dentro del edificio, cada quién con su respectiva arma por si algo sale mal.

Al entrar casi de inmediato nos volvíamos a salir. Habían 3 guardias resguardando los pasillos y la puerta del elevador, justo por dónde necesitamos subir.

-"Yo me encargo." Les murmuro a Kendall y Carlos y camino sigilosamente con el arma hacia donde están los guardias.

Mi arma, gracias al cielo, trae silenciador. Si disparo, lo más probable es que caigan muertos los tres sin que otros 27 vengan a ver qué sucedió. Me escondo detrás de una maceta y un alto árbol de plástico y le disparo al primero. Cae de inmediato al piso, justo cuando el otro iba dando vuelta y saca la pistola para matarme.

No es por presumir, pero soy más que rápido. Lo derribo de un disparo en el muslo derecho y luego otro en el pecho.

Adiós, querido amigo-enemigo. Salto sobre él para no pisarlo –porque mis zapatos se mancharán de sangre- y luego apunto al que está enfrente del elevador. Es mucho más chico que los otros dos, le calculo unos 16 o tal vez 17 años. Cabello dorado y no mucho más alto que Carlos. Porque vamos, admitámoslo, Carlos no es el chico más alto que podrías encontrar. Aunque Kendall, por el otro lado, le gana por una cabeza. En fin, a este chico le ganaría por una cabeza y media.

-"¡¿Qué estás esperando?!" Carlos, desesperado, me susurra fuerte.

Pongo mi dedo en el gatillo y- nada.

Maldita sea, las balas se han acabado.

El chico del elevador me ve y saca su pistola. Miré a los demás durante un mínimo segundo. Kendall estaba parado detrás de Carlos, sus intensos ojos verdes me miraban como si se estuvieran despidiendo. Carlos sacó su pistola y por un momento pensé que me la apuntaba a mí, pero se giró y le disparó al chico antes de que pudiera dispararme. Sentí el alivio inundar mis pulmones en forma de aire.

Kendall caminó hasta donde estoy. Puso una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho y lo apretó suavemente.-"Siempre, estaremos para cuidar la espalda de nuestros amigos."

Sonreí. Carlos metió su pistola en su cinturón.-"Lo dice el que solo se quedó viendo como casi mataban a su 'amigo'."

-"Le creo." Dije y después aclaré mi garganta.-"Sigamos."

Tomamos el elevador y nos detuvimos en el último piso, en el salón de juntas. Hay otros guardias, pero se alejaron. Tal y como si hubieran sabido que habíamos llegado y que necesitábamos deshacernos de ellos.

Por una rendija de la puerta entre abierta Kendall espió, mientras Carlos y yo cubríamos su espalda, por si los guardias venían.

-"Oh no…" Kendall susurra.

Carlos se acerca a él preocupado.-"¿Qué sucede?" espía por la misma rendija que Kendall y después de mirar su rostro se vuelve pálido.

-"¿Piensan decirme que sucede algún día?" pregunto irritado.

-"La tienen-" Carlos no pudo terminar.

Kendall volvió a espiar con ojos vidriosos.-"No, no, no."

Y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y correr allí adentro por ella, pero lo detuve.-"Si lo haces, te matará."

-"Al menos habré muerto por algo que valga la pena."

-"Pero entonces no valdría la pena seguir viviendo sabiendo que no estás." Murmuró.-"Para ella, no valdría."

Él suspiro. Lo hice a un lado para espiar pero en ese justo momento se abrió la puerta y un guardia me atrapó. Miré hacia atrás y a Kendall y a Carlos también los habían capturado.

Nos llevaron dentro de la sala y nos dejaron caer como si fuéramos basura arrojada a la acera.

-"Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada chicos." Marc camina hacia nosotros sonriendo.

Tengo la gran necesidad de zafarme del agarre de los guardias y pararme a patearle el culo, pero me permanezco tranquilo. Tendré mi oportunidad, la tendré.

Volteé a ver a Carlos y a Kendall pero ambos estaban ocupados viendo a TN. Ella les regresaba la mirada, una mirada triste, una mirada desconsolada.  
-"Kendall, Dante y el famoso Carlos Pena ¿no me equivoco cierto?"

Ah, el bastardo nos conoce bien.

-"Juegan a los tres mosqueteros esta noche ¿eh?" se ríe.

-"De hecho hay un cuarto mosquetero en esa historia, así que técnicamente, te está faltando uno." Kendall comenta.

Al parecer juntarse mucho tiempo con James no ayuda en este tipo de situaciones.

Marc se vuelve a reír.-"Son graciosos. ¿Esperan que uno venga y se enfrente contra todos mis hombres? Deben de estar soñando, con la cabeza en el cielo." Miró a uno de los guardias.-"Llévenlos al sótano, enseguida voy a visitarlos."

El guardia asintió y nos llevaron al sótano del edificio. Es realmente desagradable, apenas y abrieron la puerta y un hedor a mugre y sangre nos arañó la nariz. Nos ataron a cada uno de nosotros en un poste de lo que parece ser tubos de agua y se fueron. Kendall estaba en el tubo de la derecha, Carlos en el de en medio y yo en el izquierdo.

Kendall suspiró.-"Espero que James se dé cuenta de que no vamos a salir esta noche de aquí."

Solté una carcajada.-"Sí, porque él es el más inteligente y sabio cuando se trata de planes. Apuesto a que sigue en el auto esperando a que salgamos."

Carlos hace una mueca.-"En verdad espero que no sea así. Lo atraparán y adiós a nuestra única oportunidad de escape."

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Marc bajó las escaleras deprisa junto con una pistola.

Lo primero que pensé fue 'Nos matará, será rápido, al menos.'

Pero no lo hizo. Dejó el arma en un estante y luego se acercó a nosotros.

-"Saben, me parece algo respetable el hecho de que hayan venido hasta Boston para rescatarla. Eso demuestra mucho la valentía que tienen, y yo valoro eso." Sonríe.-"Pero han traicionado a su propia gente, a su propio líder, sólo por una chica. Todo siempre por una chica."

Sus últimas palabras salen como un escupitajo de su boca.

-"¿Por qué no sólo nos matas y listo?" pregunto.

Él se gira para verme y sus ojos parecieran atravesarme la cabeza.

Es eso o está imaginando meterme una bala en el cerebro.

Cualquiera de las dos, vendrían siendo lo mismo.

-"Tengo planeado matarlos, por supuesto. Pero no lo haré yo ni lo haré ahora."

Todos lo miramos confundidos. Él vuelve a sonreír, esta vez, una sombra de maldad se posa sobre sus labios.

-"Los matará quién menos piensen que sea capaz de hacerlo, y esa persona será quién menos pensó que llegaría a matarlos."

Sigo sin entender. Oh Dios… soy como James.

-"TN, ya puedes pasar."

La chica entra cojeando aquí con un arma en una de sus manos. Ésta tiembla en ella y tiene moretones subiendo por su brazo.

-"¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!" soltó Carlos sonando preocupado.

-"Le dí un incentivo."

Kendall gruñó y trato de liberarse. TN comenzó a llorar.

-"Vamos cariño, decide, ¿a cuál de los 2 matarás primero? ¿A Carlos o a Kendall? Preferiría que matarás a Carlos primero, porque a Kendall le tocará matar a Dante."

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

Kendall me miró y luego miró a Marc.-"¿Por qué habría yo de matar a Dante?"

-"Dijo que la persona que menos piensen que sea capaz de hacerlo nos matará, y esa persona será quién menos pensó que llegaría a matarnos." Murmuró Carlos y me lanzó una mirada, una mirada de comprensión.

Se me secó la boca.

-"Sigo sin entenderlo." Comenta Kendall.

-"A mí me matará TN porque yo la amo y porque sé que en el fondo ella me ama también. Lo cual la vuelve en la persona que menos pensé que me llegaría a matar."

Kendall se quedó pensativo. Marc rodó los ojos.-"Dante te ama, idiota."

Auch. Kendall levantó la mirada.-"¿Eh?"

-"Llevaba tiempo sospechando y a juzgar por la mirada de él, ahora lo he comprendido."

-"¿Eres…." La mirada de Kendall me hizo sentir peor que nada en el mundo.

-"¿Gay?" Carlos terminó.

Me quedé callado y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de repente. Marc se rio.-"¿Imposible huh?"

Escupí en el piso y le lancé una mirada de muerte a Marc.-"Púdrete."

-"Santas empanaras…" murmuró Kendall.

Y allí se fueron 7 años de guardar un secreto.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27: "Hablo enserio."**

*Narra Renhorian*

Me levanté de mi silla en cuanto la reunión acabó. Marc nos ha dado un pequeño lapso de 3 días para prepararnos para la guerra. La cual será aquí en Boston, donde todo inició. Es muy poco tiempo para prepararnos, en mi cabeza la lista de preocupaciones por ello crece y crece, sin saber cómo detenerse para comenzar a planear cada una de mis opciones.

Salgo del edificio antes de que cualquiera pueda decirme algo, y me subo a mi auto para irme al hotel. Necesito verla y saber que está bien.

Tan pronto como pude llegar, me bajé del auto corriendo y entré por el vestíbulo. Creo que el ver a TN prisionera de Marc me dio aún más miedo de que algo le pueda pasar a ella. Presiono el botón del elevador deprisa y me encuentro impaciente dentro de éste hasta que se escucha el 'ding' que me dice que he llegado a nuestro piso.

Corro por el pasillo hasta la habitación 257, les indico a mis guardias que pueden retirarse y saco a tarjeta de mi bolsillo para poder abrir la puerta. La abro y me encuentro a Vane llorando en una esquina. Está sentada en una silla junto a una mesa. La suite parece estar intacta, igual a cómo me fui, excepto de que cuando me fui ella me miraba molesta, no con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Me acerco a ella, me parte el alma verla así, y me arrodillo junto a ella.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto, realmente preocupado.

Ella levanta la vista y me lanza su mejor mirada de '¿Cómo crees que me siento?'

-"No, no estoy bien. Me obligaste a venir contigo y me metiste en esto." Dice, cada palabra parece escupirla en mi cara.

-"No pensaba dejarte allá sola sin mi supervisión, peligro y Marc intentaba hacerte daño y toda la cosa sobre la reunión era una trampa para alejarme de ti."

Ella sorbió su nariz.-"No hablaba de eso." Se levanta de la silla y camina lejos, hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. La miré confundido y me levanté del suelo, sin molestarme en caminar hasta ella, porque parecía como si me hubiera congelado para esperar su respuesta.-"Hablo sobre todo. TÚ me arruinaste mi vida Ren, TÚ y NADIE más! Me metiste en tu estúpido círculo contra mi voluntad, tuve que abandonar mi familia, mi vida, TODO sólo porque TÚ me obligaste a hacerlo. Les mentí a todos mis nuevos amigos, TN está metida en esto POR MI CULPA! Me alejaste de la persona que amo, la única que ha hecho sentir menos miserable y encima me traes hasta aquí como si fuera un perro que te sigue a todos lados. Y ME PUSISTE GUARDIAS PARA QUE NO HUYERA! Yo… yo… TE ODIO RENHORIAN!"

Mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos, más no derrame ni una lágrima. ¿Ella me odia por todo eso? ¡Todo eso lo hice para salvarla! Desde el principio, en verdad.

Me dejé caer en la cama y me restriego el rostro con mis manos. Suspiro.

-"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? Un suspiro. Pensaba en algo más creativo como 'Todo eso lo hice para salvarte, Allison'."

Me levanté inmediato y me quedé allí sentado mirándola y debatiendo en mi mente si debería decirle todo ya de una buena vez. Entrecierro los ojos y descubro que, no hay forma de ocultarlo, ya no más, ¿por qué habría de seguir escondiendo esto?

-"Todo lo hice para salvarte, Allison."

Ella me fulmina con la mirada.-"Púdrete."

-"Lo haré, pero antes quiero protegerte, saber que estás a salvo."

-"Lo único que te ha importado es la venganza que planeas contra de tu hermano-"

-"En eso te equivocas, querida." Me levanto despacio y camino hasta ella. Ella se hace hacia atrás y extiende su brazo para marcar hasta donde puedo llegar.-"Me han importado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, demasiadas, incontables. Y aunque la mayoría de ellas son las que me atormentan más seguido que las demás, hay una de la que no puedo separarme porque, a pesar de que trato de que no me importe me sigue importando." Ella me mira confundida y yo me acerco más.-"Tú, Allison, eres la única que en verdad me importó desde el primer momento en que te conocí."

-"Mentira." Murmura ella.

Sacudo mi cabeza.-"De verdad, ¿es que no recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?"

-Flashback-

-"Hemos terminado de bajar las cajas del camión, Renhorian." Jake, uno de los chicos de mi círculo me dice.

Yo miraba por la ventana sin interés alguno. Extrañaré Boston, pero no a Marc y a sus estúpidas órdenes. Me giré para asentirle al chico.-"Bien Jake, dile a los demás que pueden irse. Hay reunión hasta mañana, una vez que terminen todos de instalarse. Le diré a Reese que les mande los datos del lugar y la hora en donde será."

Jake asiente y se retira. Me giro de nuevo a la ventana y recargo mi frente en ella. Observo al camión de mudanza alejarse y justo en el momento que se quitó fui capaz de mirar hacia la casa de enfrente.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos color marrón ayudaba a su madre a cargar un pastel. Ambas caminaban hacia nuestra casa. Tragué duro y salí corriendo escaleras abajo para abrirles la puerta antes de que Reese lo pudiera hacer. Espere a que tocaran el timbre para que no pareciera que sabía que vendrían y en cuanto timbraron abrí la puerta.

-"Hola eh…. ¿está tu mami?" pregunta la señora con una sonrisa incómoda.

Sacudo mi cabeza y escucho a Reese bajar las escaleras. Demonios.-"No, mamá tiene mucho trabajo es-"

-"Una zorra que trabaja todo el día." Me interrumpe Reese.-"No olvidar mencionar a papá, quién pasa sus días -y seguramente sus últimos- en prisión. Así que, amable señora que nos trae comida, como verá, estamos solos."

Quería golpear mi cabeza contra la pared. La señora nos miró a ambos como si estuviéramos locos, y en mi mente repasé millones de formas en cómo podría cortarle la cabeza a Reese.

-"Bien, Allison, creo que es hora de irnos." La señora dejó el plato de comida en el suelo y sacudió sus manos.

Allison. Sentí el aire abandonar mis pulmones al escuchar su nombre. La chica nos miró a ambos y luego a su madre.-"¿Dejo el pastel en el piso? O, ¿puedo arrojárselos en la cara?"

Reese soltó una carcajada. Yo seguía en mi mundo. Esa chica, tiene agallas.

Su madre sonrió.-"Sé una damita y deja el pastel para los nuevos vecinos en el piso." Se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin esperar a ver si lo hacía o no.

Allison se giró para vernos y dejó el pastel en nuestro suelo tal y como su madre indicó.-"Quiero decirles que, de no ser porque mi mamá es realmente dulce e ingenua jamás les hubiera traído nada de comida. Así que, más les vale tratarla bien, si es que no quieren meterse en problemas conmigo, par de cretinos."

-"A mí no me molestaría meterme en problemas contigo, cariño." Reese guiñó uno de sus ojos azules.

Sentí ganas de ahorcarlo. Allison lo miró con asco y desaparece de nuestra puerta sin nada más que decir. Cerré la puerta molesto y me gire hacia Reese.

-"Pequeño…"

-"Te hice un favor Ren, lo sabes. Es linda y todo eso pero…. No creo que quieras arriesgarla a que viva lo que nosotros vivimos."

Suspiro y subo las escaleras de nuevo hacia la misma ventana, la cual está en mi nueva habitación.

La miro entrar a su casa y me recargo contra la ventana.

Esa chica, Allison, se ha robado mi aliento.

-Termina-

Vane, o mejor dicho, Allison me mira incrédula.-"¿En verdad crees que me voy a creer toda esa mierda?"

-"Cree lo que quieras creer Ally, pero yo hablo en serio. Sé que todas las decisiones que tomé no fueron las que tú querías pero las tomé porque quería mantenerte con vida." Me acerco más a ella y sostengo su mano. Con mi mano libre acuno su mejilla y limpio una lágrima que derrama.-"Todo eso lo hice porque te amo, Ally."

Ella se quedó inmóvil cuando me incliné para besarla, sería nuestro primer beso, ese que he deseado por tanto tiempo.

Y entonces, James interrumpe.

-"Necesito tu ayuda." Dice entre jadeos.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28: "Un plan, muy bueno."**

*Narra James*

Los chicos han tardado demasiado allí adentro. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme y no ayuda el hecho de que no me han mandado un mensaje de 'estamos bien.'…. un segundo…. ¿por qué habrían de mandarlo en primer lugar?

Al diablo mi seguridad, al diablo las órdenes que me dio Kendall, al diablo las miradas desconfiadas de Carlos y al diablo los comentarios estúpidos de Dante acerca de mí.

Voy a ir a ayudarlos.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando vi a Renhorian salir del edificio luciendo apresurado. Decidí abrocharme el cinturón y encender el auto. Espero que los chicos me perdonen, pero necesito hablar con él, tal vez se apiade y quiera ayudarnos. Después de todo, Vane es amiga de nosotros.

Cuando Renhorian sale disparado en su auto por las calles lo sigo a una distancia considerable. Y sí, he sacado esa idea de las películas de acción que a veces veo con Kendall.

El punto es… la idea funciona. Renhorian no parece notar que lo estoy siguiendo. Se para en la entrada de un lujoso hotel y se estaciona deprisa en el primer lugar vacío que ve. Lo veo entrar rápidamente y me estaciono igual que él para poder bajarme y seguirlo.

Me bajo del auto y me escondo detrás de los arbustos antes de entrar junto con él. La conciencia me es pesada porque he dejado a los demás en batalla y sé que deben estarse preguntando donde diablos estoy.

Saco mi celular del bolsillo y marco rápido a Kendall para ver cómo están.

*Narra Dante*

El silencio parece ahogarnos a todos nosotros. Marc nos mira con una enorme sonrisa y a TN le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Kendall no se digna ni a mirarme y Carlos… a Carlos le da igual. Suspiro.

-"¿Piensas hacerlo el día de hoy cariño?" Marc le dice a TN y ella se pone rígida.

Bueno, al menos Carlos será el primero y no Kendall. TN estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el celular de Kendall sonó a todo volumen. La atención de Marc se dirigió rápidamente a éste mientras Kendall suspiró incómodo.

-"Me supongo que ese debe de ser el 4to mosquetero del que me hablaban." Dice Marc mientras camina hacia él.

Me puse rígido al igual que TN cuando lo vi acercarse más a él para sacar el celular del bolsillo de él.

-"¿Cuarto mosquetero? No, ese debe de ser el sirviente, el que tiene una deficiencia mental." Comento.

Marc mira la pantalla del celular, el cual no deja de sonar.-"Aquí dice que es James Maslow."

Asiento.-"Por eso."

Marc sonríe de nuevo de esa forma que me da ganas de cavar un hoyo en el suelo y esconder mi cabeza dentro. ¿Al estilo James? Neh, ese estilo es correr y gritar como niña asustada. Mi estilo en cambio, utiliza un poco más de tierra y un poco más de valentía.

-"No sabía que tenías un hermanito." Dice Marc sonriendo.-"Creo que Carly y Mike olvidaron comentármelo."

Miré a Carlos y a Kendall de reojo y los vi a ambos agachar sus cabezas. Debe de haber una forma de salvarle el trasero a James, pero no ayuda mucho el que Marc ahora sepa de su existencia.

-"De hecho es su hermano mayor, aunque su nivel de inteligencia indique todo lo contrario."

-"Ya veo." Ríe un poco. TN me mira con odio, pero yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-"Es un completo inútil. Uff si lo vieras, el otro día le pedí un café con leche y me trajo un café y un vaso de leche, aparte. Creo que es más que obvio que a ese chico le hizo falta algo más que neuronas en su cerebro."

-"¿De verdad? Estoy comenzando a pensar en meterlo en alguno de mis círculos. Pero suponiendo que lo que me dices es cierto, su muerte en la guerra será rápida, y eso sería una piedad para mí. Aunque, por otro lado, no haría nada mal incluirlo en mis planes."

-"Oh no querrías hacerlo." Dije sonriendo burlón.-"Te arruinaría todos tus planes macabros. Compruébalo por ti mismo. Llámale ahora."

-"¡NO! ¡Dante!" gritan los demás pero Marc asiente.

-"Tiene razón. No creo hasta no verlo –o en este caso escucharlo- por mí mismo." Marca desde el celular de Kendall a James y lo pone en altavoz.-"Si dicen algo, la mato a ella." Nos amenaza.

James contesta después del tercer timbre.

-"Gracias a Dios. Al fin contestas Schmidt!"

-"Hola James, habla Marc."

-"Si como digas, ajá. Escucha estoy ahorita espiando a Renhorian, trato de encontrar una forma para que nos ayude a vencer a Marc. Sé que los abandoné y ahora deben estar molestos pero comprendan, ¿yo chofer del auto? ¿En serio? Para eso se hubieran traído a mi mamá, yo en cambio soy más útil en terreno de juego y-"

-"¡JAMES CÁLLATE!" TN grita.-"Eres un idiota."

Marc me mira sonriendo.-"Te creo."

-"De nada." Digo y a pesar de que sonrío por fuera estoy a punto de que me dé un ataque por dentro.

Le acaba de contar un plan que nos hubiera ayudado a nosotros, al jefe de todos los mafiosos. Brillante, señor Maslow.

-"Bueno, me han presumido mucho sobre ti, James. Mi nombre es Marc, aunque no lo creas."

El silencio en la otra línea se vuelve presente e incómodo.-"Mierda." Murmura James en la otra línea.

-"Bueno, te dejo con tus planes que seguramente fallarán, James. Y te daré un consejo: La próxima vez que alguien te conteste diciendo que es 'Marc' ten por seguro de que no es una broma, en verdad seré yo quien conteste. No creo que tus amigos quieran hacerse pasar por mí ¿entiendes?"

-"¿Qué les has hecho? ¿TN estás ahí?"

Alguien por favor, dígale que estamos atrapados, que es más que obvio.

-"Están en mi poder, si no es demasiado obvio. Tu querida hermana está aquí, debatiendo en matar primero a Carlos o a Kendall aunque ya me harté de esperar. Fue un gusto en conocerte, James."

-"¡¿Qué?!" y Marc le cuelga.

-"No lo haré." Dice TN.-"No mataré a ninguno de los dos."

Marc camina a su alrededor.-"Lástima, al menos los verás cuando yo lo haga."

Sacó una pistola de su cinturón y la apunto hacia Kendall primero. Oh Diablos, diablos…

-"Ofrezco un trato." Dice ella rápidamente.-"Lo que sea pero no los mates, a ninguno de los 3."

Marc baja el arma y la mira, pensativo.-"¿Qué me ofreces?"

-"Lo que quieras. Me meteré en un círculo, lo que sea."

-"¡NO!" Kendall forcejea con las cadenas al igual que Carlos.

-"No lo hagas, ¡no hace falta!" dice Carlos.

Trago duro. Meterse en cualquier círculo en estos momentos no es una buena idea, con la guerra próxima, las probabilidades de seguir con vida son más que bajas.

No puede hacer esto.

-"Libéralos, no les hagas daño."

Kendall comenzó a llorar.-"No TN, déjalo así."

-"Sólo mátanos y ya." Le digo a Marc, pero él me ignora.

-"Me parece una gran idea para un trato, querida. Pero yo aquí no hago tratos, hago juramentos. Quiero que me des tu palabra, te meterás a mi círculo, el círculo original, y te atendrás a todas las consecuencias de lo que conlleva la guerra y todo lo próximo que le siga."

Ella nos mira a nosotros y asiente.-"Pero antes dame tu palabra de que los liberaras y no los matarás."

-"Te doy mi palabra." Marc sonríe burlón.

-"¡No! ¡TN no puedes hacer eso!" grita Carlos desesperado.

TN lo ignora y extiende su mano.-"Te doy mi palabra, entraré al círculo…. Y a su guerra."

Mierda todo.

*Narra James*

Mis manos temblaron después de Marc me colgó. Caminé dentro del hotel y pregunté al recepcionista el piso y habitación en donde estaba el señor Renhorian, y me los dio después de preguntarme porqué me interesaba saberlo. Le mentí diciéndole que me pidió que me encontrara con él allí y sin cuestionarme más, me dio la información que buscaba.

En mi cabeza pasaban horribles imágenes de tortura hacia mi hermanita y todos los demás mientras el elevador ascendía despacio. Finalmente me detuve en el piso de Renhorian y caminé hacia la habitación.

Sin siquiera tocar la puerta, la pateé y la tumbé después del golpe, entrando corriendo hasta donde él estaba.

-"Necesito tu ayuda." Dije entre jadeos.

Vi a Vane cuando él se giró a verme con ojos asesinos. ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

-"Ni creas que-"

-"¡Por favor! Mi hermana está secuestrada en casa de Marc y Kendall, Carlos y Dante trataron de rescatarla pero los capturaron también a ellos y no puedo quedarme aquí a esperar a que se solucione solo porque-"

Vane se acerca con ojos asustados.-"¡¿Qué ha pasado qué?!"

Renhorian me lanza una fría mirada. Camino hasta él.-"¿Quieres que me arrodille a pedírtelo?" me arrodillo. Dios… esto en verdad es vergonzoso.-"Oh por favor gran Renhorian, ayúdame a rescatar a mis amigos y a mi hermana. Yo solo no voy a poder hacerlo, y sé que tal vez sea mucho pedir pero-"

-"Es mucho pedir. Marc es un arma letal de doble filo. Me estás prácticamente pidiendo que sacrifique vidas de mis hombres para rescatar a un trío de tontos y a una damisela en apuros que probablemente me odien y me deseen muerto."

-"¿Olvidé decir por favor?" junto mis manos.

Vane se acerca a Renhorian.-"Ellos también son mis amigos, Ren. Si tanto te has tomado la molestia de protegerme, deberías de proteger a ellos también. Ellos han estado allí para mí cuando los necesito. Al menos, la mayoría de ellos."

Renhorian suspira y se cruza de brazos.-"Bien, pero no será sencillo."

La emoción inunda mi ser. Me levanto contento y lo abrazo fuerte.-"¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS RENHORIAN EN VERDAD QUE-"

-"Por favor, suéltame." Dice entre dientes.

Me retiro rápidamente.-"Oh lo siento, me emocioné un poco."

-"Si, lo noté." Comenta y se sacude su ropa.

-"¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunto desesperado.

Mientras más pasa el tiempo, menos probabilidades han de poder salvarlos.

-"Uno muy bueno." Dice Renhorian mientras saca su celular.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29: "Nuevo círculo."**

*Narra Vane*

Los guardias me llevaron dentro de la casa de Marc después de asegurarse de que no estuviera armada o buscara algún problema con el gran jefe.

Suspirando, me llevan tomada de ambos brazos hasta el salón de Marc, donde éste me espera con mirada divertida.

Tuve que aguantar las ganas de gruñir.

-"¡Querida Vane! ¿Qué te trae a mis aposentos?" Marc sonrió.

Denme paciencia, por favor.-"Debo negociar algo contigo."

La sonrisa de Marc se agrandó tanto que parecía el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. A mí me da miedo ese gato.

-"Dime, soy todo oídos."

-"Entiendo que tienes aquí a TN Maslow." Digo y él levanta una ceja, curioso.

-"Bien, supongo que Jamie ya fue con el chisme."

-"James. Y sí, me dijo que la tenías aquí."

Marc pasa sus manos por una de sus pinturas extrañas que tiene colgadas en la pared.-"¿Qué hay sobre ella?"

Ordenando mis pensamientos, me preparé para lo que tenía que decir.-"Quiero un cambio, quiero que la liberes a ella a cambio de que yo me una a tu círculo."

-"Y tú…. ¿por qué crees que me gustaría tenerte a ti en mi círculo en lugar de ella?"

-"Porque Renhorian me quiere. ¿Eso no es suficiente?"

Él frunció el ceño.-"Tal vez, si TN no fuera una gran arma contra aquél que mató a mi hermano entonces lo consideraría…."

-"Oh vamos," dije dejando caer mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cintura con desgane.-"Ambos sabemos que odias a Ren y que adoras hacerlo sufrir."

-"¿De casualidad mi hermano sabe que has acudido a mí para unirte a mi círculo?"

Me quedé en silencio y aparté la mirada por unos momentos. El nudo en mi garganta me comenzaba a ahogar.

Una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa cruzó por su rostro.-"Me has convencido."

Suspiro.

-"Antes de que me una debes darme tu palabra. Dejarás libre a TN de su captura y yo me uniré a tu grupo."

Él extendió su mano, la tomé de mala manera y la estreché.-"Te doy mi palabra."

-"Trato hecho." Dije y de verdad espero que mi voz no haya temblado como creo que lo hizo.

*Narra Dante*

Caminamos por las calles sin saber a dónde demonios ir. Kendall y Carlos caminaban detrás de mí luciendo pálidos y derrotados, pues Marc se ha quedado con la chica que les ha robado el aliento. Yo en cambio, camino por delante tratando de aparentar que no duele para nada el que Kendall solo la miré a ella, como lo he estado aparentado la mayor parte del tiempo desde que lo conocí.

Hasta este punto, creo que extraño un poco al inútil de Maslow, al menos el molestarlo me distraía un poco. Marc nos quitó los celulares, puesto que es un desgraciado al que le encanta complicar la vida de los demás. Ahora estamos adentrándonos en la noche, con las luces de la avenida iluminando la estrecha banqueta por la que vamos.

-"¿Y… ahora qué? ¿Nos quedaremos lamentándonos lo que resta de la noche?" pregunto.

Carlos levanta la mirada, sus ojos oscuros me lanzan dagas imaginarias.-"Oh pues tal vez podríamos ir con Mike…. ¡Oh aguarda! Nos traicionó, se llevó a mi chica y casi hace que me maten. Aunque –por otro lado- podríamos ir con Renhorian…. ¡Oh aguarda! Maté a su hermano y no me ayudará por ello. Sin embargo…. Podríamos ir con James…. ¡Oh aguarda!-"

-"Ya entendí." Dije entre dientes y continúe caminando con la bilis amargando mi boca.

Kendall no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera levantó la mirada para añadir algo. Me comenzaba a hartar el que pretendiera que no estuviera allí. Sé que debe ser difícil para él aceptar algo como esto, pero creo que ahora más que nunca debería decir algo, lo que sea. Me detengo en seco y me giro para ir hasta él.

No me ve hacerlo, pues no levanta su mirada para nada, ni por error.

Una vez que me posicioné a su lado, suspiro para dejarle saber que estoy allí, a su lado.

Él de nuevo no levanta la mirada así que del coraje pateo una lata fuera de mi camino. Ésta sale volando por enfrente de nosotros y termina estrellándose en una de las ventanas de una casa que está cruzando la calle. Decido ignorar eso y volverme a girar, esta vez para ver a Kendall mirar la ventana con detenimiento.

-"¡Por todos los demonios! ¡Voltea a verme!" grito exhausto de que me ignore.

Sus ojos verdes me miran durante una fracción de segundo pero luego los aparta y los regresa al suelo.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?" escucho que murmura.

-"Cualquier cosa que te estés guardando, cualquier comentario, alguna opinión respecto a lo de-"

-"Desde cuándo." Dijo en tono de pregunta.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Desde cuándo sientes eso por mí." Pareció escupir la última palabra.

El corazón me latía con fuerza. Para ser honesto, desde siempre.-"Desde que nos conocimos."

-"¿Y por qué nunca lo mencionaste?"

-"Porque tenía miedo de que reaccionarás así." Dije y caminé más deprisa para ponerme enfrente de él.-"Tenía miedo de que me evadieras y de que arruinara nuestra amistad, como sucedió ahora."

Levanta su mirada y la fija en la mía. Sus ojos parecían fríos y distantes, como si algo se hubiera apoderado de toda la bondad que él tenía y la haya hecho añicos. Yo no me enamoré de este chico, ni siquiera lo reconozco.

-"No siento lo mismo." Finalmente dijo.

Respiré hondo, tratando de tranquilizar mis sentidos. Eso dolió más de lo que me gustaría admitir y a pesar de que ya sabía que él nunca me vería en esa forma, duele y duele enserio.

-"Lo sé." Alcancé a decir antes de que mi voz se quebrara.

-"No soy gay." Añade, como si no hubiera quedado lo suficientemente claro hace unos momentos.

-"Lo entiendo, de verdad."

-"Y la amo a ella, más que a cualquier otra persona."

Traté de tragarme las lágrimas, pero me resultaba más difícil con él mirándome de esta manera acusadora, y me sentí tan diminuto como una hormiga junto a él.

-"Chicos, creo que hay más cosas importantes en qué pensar en lugar de continuar con su telenovela." dice Carlos girándose a nosotros.

Para mi suerte, un auto pasó sonando el claxon de una manera irritante.

-"¡Chicos!" grita James sonriendo desde el asiento del copiloto.-"Los estábamos buscando, ¡suban!"

La puerta de atrás se abrió y nos permitió ver a uno de los chicos del círculo de Renhorian y por supuesto, quién iba conduciendo era-

-"¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo sé que eso no es una trampa?!" chilla Carlos y señala a Renhorian.

James suspira.-"Nos va a ayudar, me ha dado su palabra."

Giré los ojos y me acerqué al auto.-"El que te haya dado su 'pinky' (su meñique) para que lo unas con el tuyo no significa que sea cierto ¿lo sabes verdad Maslow?"

James me miró con odio.-"Sólo suban al auto y cierren la boca."

Nos subimos a regañadientes.-"Uy sí, se junta con Renhorian para hacer un plan macabro y ya se cree el líder del grupo."

-"No ahora, Dante."

-"¿Entonces cuándo?"

-"Mira Dante-"

-"No tú mira James. Nos abandonaste sin siquiera avisarnos antes y todavía le confesaste tu 'plan maestro' al más grande asesino en Boston. GENIO."

-"Fue sin querer, creí que era Kendall el que-"

-"¿Qué lo hizo pensar que era Kendall mi querido Sherlock? ¿El cambio de voz repentino o-"

-"¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!" grita Renhorian y pone el motor en marcha.-"De verdad que me estresan par de idiotas."

-"¿Yo un idiota? Já! Ahora resulta que-"  
-"Dante." Dice Carlos cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

-"¿Mande?"

-"Cierra la boca."

Exhalé, sintiéndome como James de nuevo.-"Bien."

-"¿Cuál es el plan? La guerra se avecina y nos hemos quedado sin círculo así que estamos prácticamente muertos."

-"Yo no lo diría así." Dice James.

Tuve que resistir las ganas de regresarle esa. Contrólate, Dante.

-"¿Entonces qué? Dejen el suspenso para después, esto debe saberse ya." Dice Carlos.

Renhorian se detuvo en el semáforo y se giró para vernos.-"La guerra es en 3 días, pero no se preocupen, ya son parte de un círculo."

-"¿De cuál?" pregunto con curiosidad. Si dice que del de Mike juro que lo voy a-

-"Del mío." Dice Renhorian con una sonrisa malvada.-"Espero que les guste sufrir."

Creo que prefiero que me maten por no tener círculo.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30: "Adelanto."**

*Narra Dante*

Nos acomodamos alrededor de la mesa de la gran sala de juntas que tenía el hotel donde se quedaban Renhorian y sus hombres.

Carlos golpeaba nerviosamente la mesa con su lápiz mientras visualizaba el papel en blanco que tenía enfrente. Kendall –de pie junto a él- mordía una de sus uñas nerviosamente y James –el que parece pensativo pero puedo apostar que no piensa en nada- mira al papel esperando a que el plan mágicamente se escriba solo así no tendría él que aportar alguna idea estúpida que pudiera tener en mente.

Una sonrisa burlona aparece en mi rostro cuando se me ocurre otro comentario sarcástico sobre él. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirlo cuando Renhorian abrió la puerta y entró deprisa, cerrándola detrás de él.

-"Te tardaste una eternidad en el baño Ren, ¿tu culo es tan grande que se atascó?" dije y Carlos soltó una carcajada.

Renhorian me mira fijamente y capto el mensaje sin necesidad de que pronuncié las palabras. 'Cállate, Dante.'

Aparté la mirada inmediatamente.

-"En realidad me tardé debido a que el resto de mi círculo ha finalmente llegado completo a Boston. Tendré una cita con ellos para explicarles el plan después de que terminemos con eso."  
James arqueó una ceja y supe mucho antes de que abriera la boca que iba a preguntar algo estúpido.-"¿Nosotros planearemos la estrategia? ¿Para eso estamos aquí?"

-"No, pequeño. En realidad hemos estado esperando aquí a Renhorian durante media hora porque nos íbamos a dedicar a mirar la hoja de papel que está enfrente de Carlos con detenimiento y la íbamos a interrogar con la mente." Me giré para ver a Renhorian.-"Lo hicimos, la hoja no pretende revelar ninguna estrategia sin importar las veces que Carlos la golpeara con el lápiz. Es un hueso duro de roer."

James giró los ojos y Renhorian restregó su frente con su mano derecha.-"¿Siempre son así?" les pregunta a Kendall y a Carlos.

-"Todo el tiempo." Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo y suspiran.

Renhorian sacude su cabeza y se acerca más a la mesa, tomando el lápiz de la mano de Carlos y comenzando a hacer trazos en la hoja blanca.

Todos lo observamos con atención viendo como hábilmente diseñaba las calles y señalaba los lugares que había en una avenida –o al menos parecía una avenida.

-"Será dentro de 2 días en el barrio bajo de Boston. Esta es la calle principal que lleva al corazón de esta pobre parte de la ciudad pero casi nadie transita por aquí debido a que es conocida por robos, violaciones, secuestros… en fin, una zona de alto riesgo a ser lastimado."

James lo miró asustado.-"¿Y ahí quieren que sea la pelea?"

-"No me sorprende en absoluto. En realidad pensé que iban a escoger el otro barrio bajo que está casi a las afueras de Boston, ese sí que es peor que este." Comenta Kendall con los brazos cruzados, su vista fija en la hoja.

-"¿Hay algo peor que violaciones, robos y secuestros?" James pasa saliva.

-"No olviden los asesinatos." Digo riendo por dentro al ver la expresión de horror de James.-"He escuchado que te destripan allí y luego llevan todo a la primera carnicería que encuentran de la zona. Mhmmm ¿a qué sabrá un caldo de pulmón a la James?"

James pasó de estar pálido a estar de color verde.

-"Bueno ya, basta." Ordena Renhorian.-"Como les iba diciendo. Así es como estará la calle. De aquí a aquí…" indica con el lápiz los extremos que abarca la calle.-"…será la batalla. No hay ninguna otra regla además de que para ganar, todos los de tu círculo deben haber sobrevivido. Si alguno se muere, nos matarán a todos, es por eso mismo por el que estamos planeando esto con cuidado ¿de acuerdo? ¿James estás bien?"

-"Jamás volveré a comer carne….nunca más." Dice, casi haciéndose bolita en la silla.

-"Era broma, James." Dice Kendall mirándolo compasivo.

-"No, no lo era. Yo también he escu-" la mirada asesina que Kendall le lanza a Carlos bastó para cerrarle el pico.

Adoro esa mirada.

-"Bien, las posiciones quedarán así." Continúa Renhorian.-"En los techos estarán 3 de mis chicos. Son francotiradores aficionados pero de algo me servirán. Los demás estaremos en pleno terreno de fuego. Cada quién abarcará una esquina de cada calle pero intercalados, no seremos el único círculo al que se le venga esta idea a la cabeza." Marca con una 'X' una de las primeras esquinas.-"Sugiero a Carlos adelante ya que eres fuerte y puedes tirar de un golpe a cualquiera."

-"Si pero no será tan fácil si me apuntan con un arma en la cabeza."

-"Para eso estará otro de mis chicos resguardando tu espalda. Todo mundo llevará armas así que no se preocupen por ello. Sigamos…"

Después de haber puesto las demás posiciones y de que nos hayan acomodado a mí y a Kendall, Renhorian suspira y se gira a ver a James.

-"¿De verdad quieres ser parte de esto? Nadie te obliga…"

-"Si quiero." Dice de inmediato.-"Quiero recuperar a mi hermana y hacerle pagar a ese imbécil de Marc todo lo que nos hizo."

-"Ese imbécil del que hablas es el hermano de Ren." Comenta Carlos sonriendo.

James lo mira con asombro. Ya casi lo podía ver morderse la lengua.

-"Oh lo siento yo-"

-"No importa, déjalo así." Comento casi riendo.

-"Bien, ¿sabes lanzar cuchillos?" pregunta Renhorian cambiando de tema.

-"No…" responde James y lo mira asustado.

-"¿Sabes disparar un arma?"

-"No…"

-"¿Sabes o has tenido que apuñalar a alguien alguna vez?"

-"No…"

Kendall, Carlos y yo ahogamos una carcajada. Él es demasiado inocente para esto.

-"¿Has golpeado a alguien?"

Se encoje de hombros.-"Varias veces…"

-"¿Afuera de la escuela?" pregunta Renhorian.

-"¿Después de la primaria?" pregunto y los demás no se aguantaron más la risa.

Renhorian esboza una sonrisa divertida. Creo que me lo estoy ganando poco a poco…

-"Bien, ya que aquí nuestro amigo Dante tiene tanto que aportar, ¿por qué mejor no lo entrenas tú para la batalla?"

Un ataque de tos interrumpió mi carcajada. ¡¿Qué?!

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"Lo que oíste." Dice Renhorian y sonríe maliciosamente.-"Entrenarás a Maslow. Le enseñarás como disparar y cómo golpear a alguien. No pido más."

-"Pero-"

La puerta se abrió y uno de los chicos de Renhorian entra apresurado.

-"El lugar para el entrenamiento previo a la guerra ya fue seleccionado. Ahora mismo estamos trasladando las armas al sitio. Cuando desee ir jefe, ya está todo arreglado."

-"Gracias, Tyler." Dice Renhorian y se gira hacia nosotros.-"Vamos, debemos comenzar a entrenar si queremos sobrevivir."

*Narra TN*

Me sentía perdida entre el mar de chicos que trotaba alrededor de la casa de Marc. Estábamos entrenando para la estúpida guerra y varios de ellos me habían estudiado suciamente de arriba abajo. Simplemente quería marcharme y trotar lejos de allí, escaparme mientras los demás no estaban mirando. Pero sabía que si hacía algo como eso Marc buscaría a todos los que amo y los mataría uno por uno. No fue necesaria una amenaza para que llegara a pensar en ello, simplemente sé que es capaz de hacerlo.

Mis ojos encontraron una coleta de color castaño oscuro y una estatura promedio más delante de la parvada de chicos sudorosos. El alma se me llenó de alivio porque sabía de quién se trataba. Corrí más rápido y la alcancé en los pocos minutos.

-"¡Vane!" casi dejé salir un sollozo. No tenía idea de por qué demonios ella estaba aquí peor ya no me sentía tan perdida como antes.-"Dios mío, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Vane me mira atónita pero no deja de correr a mi lado.-"Eso mismo te iba a preguntar. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?!"

¿Sabía que estaba aquí? –"Marc capturó a Kendall, Carlos y ese otro chico. Quería que matara a Carlos pero me negué entonces estuvo a punto de matarlo por sí mismo pero entonces le ofrecí un trato. Yo a cambio de ellos."

La boca de ella cayó en sorpresa.-"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Maldita sea!" gritó desesperada.

-"Estoy en su círculo ahora, y soltó a los chicos ayer por la noche."

-"No puede ser…. Demonios…. ¡Maldito Marc!"

-"Puedo oírte." Dijo él corriendo hacia nosotras con una sonrisa de lado.

Vane se paró en seco y me detuve también, los chicos pasaron zumbando por un lado de nosotras pero permanecimos inmóviles. La vi ponerse roja y cerrar las manos en puños. En verdad que estaba furiosa.

Apenas y Marc se nos acercó ella lo empujó hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que tenía. Gruñendo, le lanzó un puñetazo pero Marc lo atrapó con facilidad en el aire y lo giró. Ella soltó un gemido.

-"Más respeto de con quién tratas, querida."

-"Incluirla en tu círculo no era parte del trato. ¡Me diste tu palabra de que la liberarías!"

Marc se llevó el dedo índice de su mano libre sobre sus labios.-"Shhh…. Por supuesto que te dí mi palabra, y la estoy cumpliendo."

-"Mentiroso de mier-"

-"Tú me pediste que la liberara a cambio de que te unieras a mi círculo, nunca aclaraste donde la debía de liberar y de qué la tenía que liberar. Ella es libre, dentro de mi círculo. ¿Ves? No hice nada de trampa." Sonríe arrogante.

Miro a Vane.-"¿Hiciste qué?"

Una lágrima baja por su mejilla. Nunca, en la historia de nuestra amistad, había visto a Vane llorar. Ni siquiera por un chico que le rompió el corazón. Nunca, hasta ahora.-"Me has sentenciado a la muerte." Susurra mirando a Marc.

-"No querida, te has sentenciado TÚ misma a la muerte." La suelta una vez que la ve más tranquila y aclarando su garganta añade.-"¿Eres amiga de Dante no es así?"

Vane levanta la mirada confundida.-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Cómo está él? ¿En qué círculo está ahora?"

-"No tengo ni la menor idea, púdrete." Dice ella y me jala para que sigamos corriendo.

Habíamos quedado muy atrás del grupo de chicos y por más de que traté de decir algo ella simplemente parecía concentrada en seguir corriendo. Sacó un celular de su bolsillo.

-"No me quitó mi celular. Llama a Renhorian, dile que te comunique con Carlos." Me lo da y casi se me cae porque se me resbaló por un momento, pero lo logré atrapar antes de que cayera al suelo.

-"¿Por qué querría hablar con ese chico?" pregunto con el celular en mi mano.

-"Porque tal vez, en unos días, ya no puedas hacerlo amiga."

La miré confundida pero aun así hice lo que me pidió. Respondió al tercer tono.

-"¿Allison? Oh gracias al cielo ¿dónde estás?"

¿Allison? ¿Qué este no es el celular de Vane?

-"¿Carlos?"

Escucho que suspira en la otra línea.-"No TN, soy Renhorian. Probablemente no me recuerdes pero eso es lo que menos me interesa, ¿y Ally?"

-"No sé quién rayos es Ally, pero mi amiga me ha dicho que debo de hablar con Carlos."

-"Me refiero a Vane, supongo que también has olvidado esa parte de la explicación."

Me quedé callada sin saber que responder, o si debía de responder a eso.-"Si está junto a ti, dile que me llame en cuánto pueda."

Después se escucha que grita el nombre de Carlos y luego la voz de éste se escucha como un murmullo.

-"¿TN? Me alegra tanto de escuchar tu voz. He estado realmente alterado de sólo pensar de que estás metida en esto por mi culpa." Dice al contestar el teléfono.

No sabía que decir tampoco, el no recordar nada de lo que pasó es realmente molesto y a pesar de que Kendall me haya contado la historia de lo que pasó con lujo de detalles aun así resulta inútil. Quisiera recordarlo, en verdad, pero mi mente está en blanco.-"No ha sido tu culpa." Lo consuelo.-"Me he metido en este problema porque así lo he deseado."

-"No, te has metido en este problema porque te amo, tanto como tú me amas." Su voz se escucha entre cortada.

-"Lo siento, no he podido recordar…"

-"Lo sé y eso me mata por una parte pero por la otra pienso que tal vez sea lo mejor. Kendall parece ser un gran chico, mucho mejor de lo que yo soy. Te haría más bien estar junto a él que junto a mí."

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y no entendía porque me dolía tanto que el pensara eso cuando realmente no sentía nada por él. O eso creo.-"Demonios… quisiera poder recordarte."

Él se ríe de una forma profunda y apretada.-"Me gustaría que recordaras cuanto nos odiábamos a muerte. Uff… era difícil entablar una conversación contigo sin tener que iniciar alguna pelea tonta."

Me reí un poco. Vane me miró por unos momentos y sonrió asintiendo, haciéndome saber que estaba bien y que podía continuar hablando.

Seguí trotando, con el celular pegado en mi oreja.-"¿Por qué no me hablas más de ti? Quiero saber todo lo que me he perdido." Digo y trato de recordar cada cosa que me decía.

-"…también mi hermano Andrés es bueno con el póquer. Yo por otro lado, nací para estas peleas. No creía en el amor verdadero, no hasta que te conocí."

Se me secó la boca en ese mismo instante.

-"¿Sigues allí Maslow?" casi lo puedo escuchar sonreír.

Asentí ligeramente pero luego reparé en que él no me veía así que tuve que responder:

-"Sí, pero por favor no me llames por mi apellido, cuando la gente me dice por mi apellido-"

-"Sientes que se refieren a tu hermano y no a ti, lo sé."

Suspiro.-"No suenas tan mal chico, Carlos."

-"Debo volver al entrenamiento… ¿puedo decirte algo y prometes que no te vas a espantar? No te obligaré a responder devuelta…"

-"Adelante." Dije con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiró.-"No dejaré que te hagan daño ¿me oíste? Cuando la guerra comience estaré allí para protegerte. Porque te amo, TN."

Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón se me paró. Muy dentro de mí sentí la necesidad de responderle que yo también lo amaba pero antes de que pudiera articular una palabra me colgó.

Le entregué el celular a Vane con manos temblorosas. Ella lo acepta y lo vuelve a meter en su bolsillo.

-"Tenemos que hablar, y va enserio." Me dice y yo asiento ligeramente, esperando el impacto de sus palabras con temor y ansiedad.

*Narra Dante*

-"¿Cómo va Maslow?" pregunta Renhorian acercándose.

James se encontraba lanzando cuchillos a unas tablas de madera que tenían pintados círculos para señalar el blanco. Ninguno de los que lanzaba podía atinarle al círculo. Ni siquiera a la parte de afuera del círculo.

-"Pues…. No hago milagros." Dije al mismo tiempo en que James lanzaba el último.

El cuchillo esta vez permaneció en el tercer círculo, de adentro hacia afuera. Finalmente, le había dado a algo que no fuese el piso o un chico del círculo.

-"¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré!" dijo saltando.-"¿Vieron eso?"

-"Lo vimos, no estamos ciegos." Respondí.-"Ahora me iré a enseñarle los golpes, deséame suerte Ren."

Renhorian me da una palmada en la espalda.-"No."

Giró los ojos mientras me acerco al centro de la habitación con James esperando ansioso por la siguiente práctica.  
-"Bien, cuando quieras derribar a tu contrincante lo único que debes hacer es tomarlo por las piernas y arrojarlo-"

-"¡Oh sí! Eso lo vi en la película de Duro de Matar. Ese Bruce Willis es bueno."

Paciencia Dante, paciencia.

-"Como te iba explicando, cuando desees derribar-"

-"Veo que siguen con sus estupideces." La voz de Carly me interrumpe en seco.

Me giro y la veo en el umbral de la puerta sonriendo endemoniadamente.

Kendall corrió a ahorcarla pero lo detuve.-"Tranquilo." Le susurro.

-"Veo que ha vuelto el loco Schmidt del que me enamoré una vez."

-"Nunca me amaste." Dijo Kendall de forma agria, mientras ella entraba y caminaba hacia Renhorian, quién la miraba de igual forma en la que la miramos todos.

Con odio.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya no eres parte de este círculo."

-"Yo que tú comenzaba a pensar en eso dos veces. Me necesitas Renhorian, tú y todos lo saben. Tengo la experiencia y soy capaz de derrotar a quién sea y arreglar mis uñas al mismo tiempo." Sonríe con confianza.

Renhorian gruñe.-"No te dejaré entrar de nuevo, Carly."

Su celular pilla y Renhorian lo saca de su bolsillo.

Se gira a nosotros luciendo realmente asustado y me arroja el celular. Lo tomo entre mis manos y leo el mensaje.

'Cambio de planes. Se les avisa que la gran batalla será esta misma noche al punto de las 21 horas en el edificio en dónde fue la reunión de ayer, donde todo inició. No explosivos, no queremos despertar a los vecinos. Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

Dictado por: Marc (jefe y rey supremo de todos ustedes)  
Escrito por: Allison (Vane)  
P.D ¡Jódete Marc!'

-"La guerra es esta noche." Murmuré y todos los demás se quedaron en silencio, temerosos a saber que pasaría ahora.


	31. Capítulo FINAL

**Capítulo FINAL: "La guerra" **

*Narra TN*

Metí otro de los cuchillos -que estaban acomodados por tamaño y filo sobre la mesa café enfrente de la casa de Marc- en mi cinturón.

Vane –o Allison, ya no tengo idea de cómo llamarle- me pasó una pistola con mirada preocupada.

-"Tal vez deberías esconderte, yo te cubro. Marc nunca sabrá-"

-"No." Digo y sacudo la cabeza, metiendo el arma también en mi cinturón.-"Dices que James está con Renhorian y formará parte de esto. No puedo dejarlo solo."

Ella se coloca su chaqueta negra y yo me ajusto los guantes de cuero que Marc obligó a usar a todos.

Hablando del rey….

-"Todo listo. Suban ya con los demás a la camioneta." Anuncia Marc sonriendo y pasa de largo hacia una de las camionetas que nos esperan.

Vane y yo caminamos detrás de él y nos subimos a una.

-"No te preocupes, tengo un plan. Todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo?" me susurra y aprieta mi mano ligeramente una vez que nos acomodamos dentro de la camioneta.

Pero yo sé que aunque tenga un plan, salir de esto con vida será lo más difícil que trataremos de lograr.

*Narra Dante*

Estar en el auto de Ren sentado junto a James es realmente molesto. Espero que Carlos se dé prisa y termine de subir las armas a la cajuela.

-"'Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.' ¡¿Qué clase de broma fría y cruel es esa?!" exclama Kendall desesperado desde el asiento del copiloto.

-"No es una broma duh, es una frase de 'Los Juegos del Hambre' Ken, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¡Fuiste a verla conmigo!"

Oh vamos Dante…. Tal vez haya alguna forma de rescatarlo….

-"Ya sé James, lo recuerdo. No. Estoy. Idiota."

Era la primera vez que Kendall respondía de forma grosera a alguno de nosotros. Eso es algo nuevo. Una sonrisa se comienza a formar en las comisuras de mis labios.

Le he enseñado bien.

-"¿Ahora iniciarás tú Schmidt?" Renhorian dice y se abrocha el cinturón.

Kendall levanta ambas manos fingiendo inocencia.-"Lo siento."

La puerta del auto se abre de nuevo y Carly termina de abrocharse su chaqueta. Nos sonríe maliciosamente y comienza a entrar al auto.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?..."

-"Adelante James, pregunta." Dice Carlos.

-"¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!"

-"Cumpliendo mi deber. Soy leal a este círculo, deseo ayudar." Dice Carly y toma asiento a un lado mío.

-"¡Mentira! ¡Trataste de matar a mi hermana!"

-"Bueno, ella es novia de mi exnovio así que no la iba a ir a abrazar y decirle que me daba gusto verla con él…"

Miré a Kendall ponerse rígido. Esto debe ser incómodo para él.

-"Creí que te gustaba Mike." Solté, y Kendall me lanzó una mirada de 'gracias'.

-"Yo también, pero oye, los errores existen." Dice ella y se aplica un poco de lápiz labial mientras James la sigue mirando atónito.-"Espero que Jamie me deje de ver como si me quisiera matar."

-"Vete acostumbrando." Dice entre dientes James.

Suelto una carcajada. A pesar de que trata de ser rudo, la inocencia que tiene en su mirada nadie se la quita.

Renhorian se giró para vernos.-"Carly hizo un trato conmigo. Me ayudará a proteger a TN y no lastimará a Vane a cambio de que –si salgo vivo de esto- le ceda mi lugar como representante del círculo."

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. ¡¿Qué?!

-"¡¿Estás loco?!" exclamé.-"¿Crees que la traidora más grande del mundo cumplirá su palabra y encima piensas dejarnos como sus esclavos? ¿Quién te dijo que aceptaras su trato?" miré a James.-"Por favor dime que no le diste un consejo."

-"¡Yo no le dije nada! ¡Ni siquiera lo sabía!"

Volví a ver a Renhorian para después mirar a Carly.-"No estoy de acuerdo."

-"El trato está hecho." Dice Renhorian.-"No hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora."

De reojo veo a Carly sonreír y apuesto a que esto lo había estado planeando desde el principio. Siempre ha sido buena en eso, y la detestaba tanto como James lo hace.

Renhorian arranca el auto y conduce rápidamente hasta el lugar. En todo el camino nadie volvió a abrir la boca. Los ojos de todos estaban fijos en la calle y en los edificios. Bueno, no los de todos, yo miraba a Kendall de vez en cuando para ver si se giraba a verme en alguna ocasión, aunque fuese por sólo un segundo, pero nunca lo hizo. Y lo comprendo, ahora lo entiendo, lo he perdido para siempre.

Sé que nunca saldría conmigo, sé que nunca íbamos a estar juntos pero…. Debo admitir que perder su amistad fue algo que me hizo sentir vacío. No sé si él se sienta así, y sería una pena que así lo fuese… porque después de todo, eso significa que solamente yo fui tan estúpido como para considerarlo como un verdadero amigo, cuando él posiblemente sólo me veía como alguien más que le robaba tiempo y espacio.

Llegamos al edificio y las camionetas negras de –creo que son de ellos- los demás círculos ya estaban estacionadas por ambos lados de las calles. La cosa aquí se iba a poner fea, puesto que estaremos en un establecimiento cerrado y no afuera, donde podríamos habernos escondido mejor que allí dentro.

Bajamos del auto justo cuando los demás de nuestro nuevo círculo comenzaron a llegar. Los aficionados francotiradores traían sus snippers *(arma especial)* listos para subirse al techo del edificio de enfrente y apuntar hacia los grandes ventanales del edificio de la pelea.

-"Bien, entremos." Dice Renhorian y los demás entramos junto con él al edificio.

Como el lugar ha cambiado, todo lo que habíamos tenido pensado hacer se ha ido por el caño. Así que, hemos tenido con conformarnos con entrar y dispararle a cualquiera que no sea de nuestro círculo.

Esto será más que difícil.

-"¡Mi querido hermanito Ren!"

Veo a Marc salir a nuestro encuentro con una sonrisa y con 2 hombres armados atrás de él, para cubrirle la espalda.

-"Espero que estés preparado para el gran evento. Sé que fue un poco brusco el cambio de planes y que tal vez tú y tu círculo no hayan tenido mucho tiempo para entrenar-"

-"Ahí te equivocas, querido hermano." Renhorian da un paso al frente y levanta a los lados sus brazos.-"He tenido mucho tiempo preparándome para vencerte."

Marc lucía divertido con su comentario, como era de esperarse.-"Oh sólo alguien como tú Ren puede decir algo como eso a sólo unos pocos minutos de ser masacrado en este mismo suelo."

Renhorian da dos pasos atrás con una sonrisa amenazadora.-"Vuelve a decir eso después de la batalla, hermano mío, si es que aún sigues en una pieza." Renhorian se gira para vernos.-"Vamos a alistarnos."

Asentimos y lo seguimos por detrás, pasando por un lado de un sorprendido Marc.

Subimos al tercer piso, donde estaban bastantes chicos terminando de pulir sus armas.

Renhorian se giró para vernos.-"¿Están listos?"

-"Esto será un baño de sangre." Escucho que murmura James mirando a los demás chicos un tanto asustado.

No, esperen, es James. MUY asustado.

-"Dentro de 5 minutos esto comenzará y en verdad deseo poder decirles que tenemos esperanza alguna pero hay más de 100 personas en este edificio que los estarán apuntando en la cabeza con sus armas, esto será casi imposible, pero si nos mantenemos unidos trabajando por lo mismo y ayudándonos los unos a los otros, tal vez, sólo tal vez tengamos una oportunidad."

Las palabras de Renhorian salían ásperas, duras. Pero por más que él quiera lucir indiferente en estos momentos, sus ojos llenos de un brillo de miedo lo delatan.

Uno de los chicos se acerca a nosotros. Lo reconozco por su cabello rubio teñido y peinado siempre hacia atrás. Sus pantalones rojos ajustados y su sonrisa arrogante.

Jesse McCoy, líder del círculo que hay en Dallas. Mi ex amante, un chico bisexual que pretendió estar enamorado de mí para después botarme y decirme 'estaba confundido, demasiado alcohol. No soy gay.'

-"60 segundos para iniciar. Mejor ajusten sus cronómetros, chicos."

Jodete, Jesse.

Renhorian asiente y saca su celular. Teclea rápidamente algo en él y luego lo vuelve a guardar.-"Listo."

-"Genial. Bueno, espero verlos después… de…. eh…. Suerte."

Me lanza una mirada divertida con sus penetrantes ojos cafés y se retira.

A él mataré primero, lo tengo en la mira desde hace 4 años.

Miro el reloj que hay encima de la pared que está enfrente de nosotros. 60 segundos… no es nada.

-"Prepárense, no quiero perder a nadie hoy." Dice Carlos y toma su pistola.

Levanto la mía y apunto al elevador mientras Kendall apunta hacia la puerta que da a las escaleras.

-"Pase lo que pase, quiero decir que lo siento, Dante." Dice y me lanza una mirada de disculpa.

Asiento.-"No hay problema Schmidt, lo entiendo."

-"22 segundos." Susurra Renhorian.

-"¿Dónde está TN? Oh Dios… Kendall, debemos encontrarla." Dice Carlos.

Kendall asiente.-"Lo haremos en cuanto podamos salir de aquí."

-"10 segundos."

10 segundos. ¿Qué hacer en los últimos 10 segundos que quedan de paz? Los chicos que estaban aquí con nosotros arreglando sus armas hace unos momentos nos apuntaron, y estábamos rodeados.

Mi frente comenzó a sudar.

¿Qué pasa si al sonar el celular de Renhorian marcando que ya es hora no logramos dar ni un solo paso?

-"3, 2, 1…"

¡BOOM!

*Narra TN*

Al sonar el celular de Vane supe que era el momento.

Comencé a disparar a todo el que estaba alrededor de nosotras. Tenía miedo, no sabía ni cómo disparar hace unas horas atrás hasta que Vane me explicó… ¿cómo pude pasar de ser una niña inocente a ser una asesina en serie en unas pocas horas?

Un chico de cabellos azulados me intentó disparar pero Vane lo derribó primero. Se giró para verme.-"Sigamos avanzando, a menos que queramos quedarnos aquí a esperar a que nos maten."

Asentí y mientras el fuego estaba a nuestro alrededor nos pusimos a caminar y a disparar hacia adelante, tratando de salir del primer piso en donde nos encontrábamos.

La ráfaga de balas era tan intensa que podías sentir el aire vibrar mientras éstas pasaban zumbando junto a ti. Habíamos logrado llegar hasta la mitad de esta sección cuando un chico de otro círculo le arrojó un cuchillo a Vane y ella lo logró esquivar pero ahora venía directo hacia mí. Vane le disparó al chico dejándolo en el suelo tirado.

Segundos. La vida puede llegar a cambiar en segundos. Es esa escasez de tiempo la que te hace volver a recordar tu vida o la que te obliga a hacer conciencia de todo lo que has hecho en tu vida o lo que te da muchas razones por las cuales arrepentirse por haber hecho o dicho algo que no debiste y ahora simplemente deseas regresar; pero regresar no era posible.

Mientras esperaba a que aquél cuchillo me marcara el fin de todo, usé mis segundos en alguien a quien nunca consideré tenerlo en mis últimos pensamientos.

Carlos. De pronto nos vi en mi mente acurrucados en una banca roja afuera de la escuela, riendo y conversando, siendo totalmente ajenos a lo que se encontraba alrededor de los dos. Justo después de ver el beso, y de sentir a mi corazón estrujarse, mis ojos otra vez se enfocaron en el cuchillo que venía hacia mí.

Mis segundos –tan escasos- ya habían terminado.

De la nada, alguien se interpone en el camino entre el cuchillo y yo. Escucho a Vane gritar pero he cerrado los ojos, puesto que sé lo que esto significa al no sentir el cuchillo enterrado en mi cuerpo. Alguien más ha resultado herido.

-"¿Todo bien Maslow?" pregunta esa voz, la que escucho a veces en sueños.

Abro los ojos lentamente temiendo lo peor y cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los de él algo en mí se relaja y comienzo a respirar de nuevo.

-"Carlos." Digo y mi instinto me pide abrazarlo pero me contengo cuando veo los ojos verdes preocupados de Kendall posados sobre mí.

El chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos increíblemente celestes que había visto anteriormente en el sótano de Marc se levanta del suelo detrás de Carlos, sacudiendo su camisa de cuadros rojos y azules.

-"Bueno, eso sí que ha estado cerca. Para suerte tuya, tienes aquí a todo un equipo buscando la manera de protegerte."

Tiene la mano derecha con un corte grande y muy abierto, la sangre se derrama por todo el suelo pero él no parece demostrar dolor alguno respecto a ello.

-"Ha detenido el cuchillo en el aire." Dice Vane luciendo realmente impresionada.

El chico, sonríe de lado. Y esa sonrisa me trae un recuerdo de él, Carlos y Kendall en el sótano, y su nombre pareció volver a mí. Dante.

-"Eso… eso no es humanamente posible…" James aparece a un lado de Vane.

Los únicos que estamos en este piso somos nosotros, y unos cuantos caídos que trataron de matarnos. Lo que significa que los demás no tardan en venir a ver por qué no hay acción aquí.

-"Los hemos matado casi a todos y debo admitir, me siento impresionado de ustedes chicas. Creo que las subestimé." Agrega Dante.-"Sobre todo a ti, Maslow. Realmente pensé que eras como tu hermano."

-"¿Atractivo, fornido y sexy?" James dice y sacude su cabello.

-"Yo diría alto, estúpido e inútil; aunque me alegra que a pesar de todo tu autoestima se mantenga alta." Sonríe Dante.

James lo fusila con la mirada.

-"Chicos no es por interrumpir su estúpida pelea pero debemos seguir a menos que queramos morir aquí mismo."

-"Vane tiene razón. Aún tenemos que encontrar a Renhorian para efectuar el plan." Dice Kendall.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando la pregunta que rondaba mi mente se escapó de mis labios.

-"¿Cómo? ¿Renhorian sabe que Vane está aquí… con Marc?"

-"Lo sabe." Afirma Carlos y todos miran a Vane.

-"Ese era el plan. Introducirme al círculo de Marc para crear nuevas propuestas a sus otros miembros y convencerlos de que revelarse ante Marc era la mejor opción."

-"Así que los que están en nuestro círculo…"

-"Trabajan junto con nuestro círculo." Termina Carlos mi frase.

-"Tal vez me equivoqué. Si te pareces un poco a tu hermano."

Todas las miradas viajaron a Dante, que se recargaba en la pared enfrente de nosotros inmóvil. No fue hasta que los ojos celestes alarmantemente abiertos nos guiaron al arma que estaba detrás de su espalda.

-"Creo que olvidaron esta parte del plan." El chico que tenía su arma fija en la espalda de Dante salió al encuentro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Mike." Murmuré.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hasta Vane. Ellos dos habían estado juntos según me había dicho Kendall. Ellos compartían historia… hasta que él decidió arrojarla y quemarla como si no hubiera sido más que cenizas.

Vane lucía dura y segura de sí misma, pero apostaría a que por dentro no es así. La conozco, tal vez no tan bien como lo pensaba pero, lo hago.

-"No quieres hacer eso." Dijo Kendall levantando su arma y apuntando hacia Mike, pero Mike de inmediato se movió junto con Dante para bloquear el blanco de Kendall.

-"¿De verdad? Mhmm… yo creo que sí. Ha sido su culpa después de todo." Su dedo baja al gatillo y todos nos pusimos rígidos, excepto Dante.

Ese chico o realmente es muy valiente o realmente es un engreído.

-"OH ya entiendo. ¡Me disparará ahorita para vengarse de ustedes! Dios si no me dices ni me doy cuenta…"

*Narra TN*

La situación se volvió cada vez más tensa y sólo esperaba escuchar el sonido del balazo para terminar de sentir el nudo en la garganta.

Mike acarició con su dedo el gatillo, burlándose de nosotros.

-"No me sorprende que aún en tus últimos momentos tengas algo estúpido que decir Dante." Dice sonriendo de lado.

Dante, realmente no parece preocupado. Es como si estuviese dispuesto a morir aquí y ahora a manos de Mike, enfrente de todos. Sonríe de lado y se pasa uno de sus pulgares por su labio inferior.

-"Y ni siquiera me has conocido bien, Mike."

Todos estábamos en silencio y Kendall se frustraba al no poder tener un ángulo para disparar que le hiciera posible derribar a Mike y no a Dante. Carlos miraba a Vane al igual que yo. Ella estaba paralizada sin saber qué demonios hacer.

Tragué duro, esperando lo peor.

*Narra Allison/Vane*

Miré a Mike y a sus ojos muy abiertos. Debía de estar bromeando. ¿Matar al chico que lo había ayudado con su círculo desde el principio? Eso no iba con él, traicionar amistades no iba con él. No me enamoré de un traidor, pero así lo parecía.

Recordé la primera vez que lo vi después de haber entrado a este negocio, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero, erizándome la piel.

-Flashback-

Caminaba por la calle hacia la reunión de Ren cuando me detuve por completo. Había un par de chicos unos pasos más adelante peleando y gritándose amenazas de muerte, pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención. Un chico más allá de ellos con sus rizos agitándose en el viento los miraba con atención mientras una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en las comisuras de sus labios. Su rostro me era vagamente familiar, pero no recordaba exactamente quién era.

Me agaché y pretendí abrocharme las agujetas mientras vi cómo uno de los chicos que peleaban se alejaba poco a poco del otro que yacía ya inconsciente en el suelo. El chico de los rizos se acercó y le dijo algo que molestó al otro. Lo tuvo que seguir y gritarle cosas hasta que por fin se detuvo a escucharlo. Los seguí cuidadosamente por detrás y vi que se sentaron en una banca de la plaza del centro.

Los rodeé por detrás y me escondí atrás de un árbol para escuchar.

-"¡¿Qué quieres?!"

-"Verás, eres muy bueno peleando. Ese chico que dejaste inconsciente era parte de mi círculo."

-"¿Tu qué?"

-"Mi círculo. Quiero ofrecerte el lugar que él tenía. Eres bueno, ganarías mucho dinero peleando para mí."

-"¿Dinero? ¿De qué se trata esto?"

-"Te he estado observando Carlos Pena. Te acabo de mandar los datos del lugar a dónde debes ir a pelear mañana y la hora. Las apuestas van entre 400 y 450 Dlls contra tuya, pero estoy seguro que demostrarás lo contrario."

Por el rabillo del ojo veo al chico de rizos alejándose de la banca. Mi respiración se entre cortó. Ahora recuerdo de donde conocía al chico.

"¡Aguarda!" grito detrás de él.-"¿Quién rayos eres?" el otro chico, Carlos, se levanta de la banca y lo sigue.

El chico de rizos se detiene y se gira para verlo.-"Mike, sólo Mike."

Y después se aleja, dejando a Carlos confundido y desorientado.

Retrocedo unos pasos y me giro completamente para caminar lejos de allí. Ese chico de rizos, Mike, es parte de otro círculo…. Por eso me resultaba tan familiar. Debí haberlo visto en alguna reunión o en alguna pelea…

-"¿Tan pronto te vas y sin siquiera decirme tu nombre?"

No tenía que levantar la mirada para saber de quién se trataba. Pero…. ¡Yo misma lo vi marcharse! ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta mí tan rápido?

-"¿No te dignarás siquiera a mirarme?" levantó con uno de sus dedos mi barbilla para que lo viera.

Sus rizos rojizos cubrían la mitad de su frente y sus ojos, penetrantes y azulados parecían leerme por dentro. Aparte su mano de inmediato.

Mi corazón ahora estaba agitado, y no entendía porque me sentía así… nunca me había sentido de esta forma con nadie…

-"Vanessa." Respondí.-"Mi nombre es Vanessa."

Una sonrisa acaparó su rostro.-"¿Qué estabas haciendo hace unos momentos, Vanessa?"

Mi vello se erizó. Vanessa no es mi verdadero nombre, pero en sus labios, casi parecía creerme que lo era.

Peor aún, quería que lo fuera.

-"No era mi intención escuchar lo que decían." Dije un poco más alto que un susurro.

Ahora también tengo problemas del habla…. ¿qué más me puede hacer este chico?

-"Me hubiera creído eso si no fuera porque nos seguiste hasta aquí y por esa mirada que tienes en estos momentos… me recuerda un ciervo que está a punto de ser sacrificado por un cazador…"

-"¡¿Me estás diciendo débil?!" di unos pasos atrás.

No logro entender por qué me molesta tanto lo que él piense de mí… hace tiempo que no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí.

-"¿Crees que no sé lo que estás tratando de hacer aquí?" dice y se acerca a mí tomándome por el cuello.

Las personas que caminan alrededor se giran a vernos. Mike parece notarlo también, lo sé por el gruñido que acaba de soltar. Me toma por la muñeca y me lleva casi arrastrado con él.

Trato de liberarme de su agarre pero es inútil y cuando veo que me dirige a un callejón un sentimiento horrible se apodera de mí. Este es el final.

Me arroja contra la pared del callejón y vuelve a poner su mano alrededor de mi garganta. Forcejeo, pero es inútil. Sus piernas aprietan mis muslos y su mano libre sujeta las mías con fuerza por encima de mi cabeza.

Y aquí no hay testigos, no hay nadie que pueda impedir lo que tenga planeado hacerme.

-"¿Te ha enviado él no es así?" dice y me aprieta más el cuello lo que hace que jadeé por aire.

-"No sé de qué me hablas." Digo furiosa.

-"Oh, sabes perfectamente de quién hablo." Se acerca a mi oído.-"Renhorian."

-"Creo que te equivocaste de Vanessa, no soy la que buscas."

Dejó salir una carcajada, pero una a la que le faltaba gracia.

-"¿Crees que no lo sé? Ha habido muchos rumores acerca de la nueva chica que entró al círculo vengador. Una chica a la que no sólo se le pidió dejar todo atrás, si no que ella es la única que pudo robarle el corazón a una de las personas más despiadadas que he conocido." Bajó su mirada a mis labios y mi corazón se paró. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, deseaba besarme.

Una parte de mí se decepcionó cuando se alejó y me soltó la garganta. No podía entenderlo, ¿por qué me decepcioné?-"Y puedo ver con qué se lo has robado, Allison."

Me llevé las manos a la garganta y la froté suavemente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire antes de responder.-"Sabes mi nombre."

Él se giró con una triste sonrisa. Tampoco comprendo porqué de pronto su enojo se había disipado.-"Por desgracia, lo sé. Deben extrañarte en casa, Allison."

Lo miré confundida y luego algo en mí se juntó y entonces comprendí.-"Mike…. ¿Michael?"

-"Hace mucho tiempo que no me llaman así." Metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos junto con el encendedor. Prendió uno y guardó el resto, para después darle una probada.-"No desde el accidente."

Corrí a abrazarlo. No pude resistirlo. Él…. Él me era tan familiar porque lo conocía desde que tenía memoria. Mi ángel guardián, eso solía decirle todas las noches cuando nos sentábamos a ver las estrellas en la camioneta de su padre. Éramos tan sólo dos niños que habían perdido un ser querido, dos niños que se consolaban mutuamente y se limpiaban sus lágrimas. Yo había perdido a mi hermana y él había perdido a su madre.

Él no me abrazó de vuelta. Lo sentí rígido y me aparté de inmediato al comprender su indirecta.

-"Creí que habías muerto." Dije y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.-"Todos te buscamos por días, meses, años. No quise darme por vencida hasta que dijeron que habías muerto."

-"No morí." Dijo, arrojó su cigarrillo al suelo, y lo pisó para apagarlo.-"Me secuestraron, me sacaron del auto mientras estaba inconsciente pero supongo que se encargaron de que eso jamás saliera a la luz ¿no?"

No supe qué decir.

-"Todo este tiempo creyeron que estaba muerto…. ¿Qué hay de mi padre?" un brillo de curiosidad alumbró su mirada y esperó mi respuesta.

Yo sabía que no le gustaría, así que bajé la mirada a nuestros pies.

-"Lo sabía. Sabía que lo haría. Me lo dijo, me lo prometió, me amenazó con ello y por más que traté de hacer algo al respecto no pude salvarlo." Su voz no se quebraba, pero sin embargo ocultaba el dolor que debía sentir.-"¿Cuál fue la causa de muerte?"

Respiré hondo y lo miré.-"Suicidio. Se…. Eh… lo encontraron con una soga en el cuello en tu casa, casi 2 meses después de que te fuiste."

Comenzó a reír, pero era una risa falsa.-"Muy original, esos malditos." Pasa una de sus manos por sus rizos. Él siempre había tenido el cabello ondulado y corto, color castaño obscuro. Ahora lo tiene largo, con rizos y color rojo intenso, casi tan obscuro como el color sangre.

-"Has cambiado tu apariencia."

-"Y tú de nombre." Me responde.-"¿Vanessa?"

-"Ha sido idea de Ren, quiere proteger lo que me queda de familia."

-"Ya veo, que amable de su parte." No oculta para nada el ácido de su voz. Me mira fijamente y suspira.-"Le…. ¿le amas?"

-"¡No!" digo y sacudo la cabeza.-"¿Cómo amarle si me ha obligado a entrar en este horrible negocio?"

Sus cejas se juntaron.-"¿No te gusta estar en este negocio?"

-"¡No!" chilló.-"Lo detesto con la vida."

-"¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿Qué ha pasado con tus padres?"

Me sorbí la nariz y volví a bajar la mirada a mis pies.-"Así como me has visto actuar hoy, así actúe hace un tiempo sin saber que a quién estaba espiando era a un líder de un círculo de peleas clandestinas."

-"Así que es cierto." Dice y me toma por los hombros.-"¿Te ha obligado a dejar todo atrás?"

-"Todo." Asiento ligeramente y una lágrima baja por mi mejilla.

Michael me aprieta contra su pecho.-"Tranquila, no dejaré que te haga más daño."

-"¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? No es como si pudiera hacer algo más, me he quedado sin nadie, sin nada."

-"No es cierto." Dice y me aparta un poco, sonriendo con una sombra de tristeza.-"Aún me tienes a mí. Soy líder del círculo rebelde y desde ahora, mi hermosa y querida Allison, eres parte de él."

-Se acaba el flashback-

¿En quién debía de confiar? ¿En el chico que me salvó de las manos de Renhorian y me hizo sentir amada o en mi amigo que hizo que me sintiera como en casa cuando entré al círculo de Mike?

De todas formas no tuve tiempo para decidir. Con un golpe en la cabeza de un pedazo de vidrio Carly lo derribó. Dante se movió de inmediato y disparó al cuerpo inmóvil que yacía detrás de él.

Mike. Mi Mike. Se había ido.

-"¡NO!" sollocé y corrí a abrazarlo.

Su aroma a menta y a humo de cigarrillo ahora estaba impregnado con sangre y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarlo.

Tomé la pistola entre mis manos y la apunté hacia Carly. Ella sonrió y tiro el trozo de vidrio con el que derribó a Mike al suelo. Luego levantó sus manos, retrocediendo despacio al grupo de mis amigos. De mis aliados.

Ellos también sabían que lo mataría.

Llena de rabia y furia decidí mejor apuntarle a Dante. Él, de todas las personas que llegué a conocer, fue el único que pensé que no me haría algo como esto, pero sin embargo lo hizo.

-"Vane, tranquila…. Mike iba a matar a Dante, esto era necesario." TN trató de decirme.

Bajé el pestillo.-"Mi nombre no es Vanessa, es Allison." Y disparé.

*Narra TN*

Jamás me había sentido tan alegre de ver a Marc como me sentí en ese momento.

Saltó justo cuando Vane disparó e hizo que el disparó sólo alcanzara el hombro de Dante. Todos nos quedamos perplejos, sin realmente saber qué o porqué pasó lo que pasó.

Unos cuántos del círculo de Marc entraron a este piso con sus playeras manchadas de sangre y antes de que la puerta de las escaleras se cerrara se escucharon el eco de disparos.

La guerra aún seguía, en los pisos de arriba. Pero por alguna razón, el mismo jefe de todos la había frenado en este piso.

Marc respiraba con dificultad a un lado de Dante y Dante hacía muecas del dolor al intentar enderezarse.

Los ojos asesinos de Marc se dirigieron a Vane.

-"Mátenla." Gruñó.

Los de su círculo no movieron ni un músculo. Vane comenzó a reír de una forma que me daba miedo.

-"Lo siento, su majestad, ellos ya no forman parte de su equipo." Y seguida por un asentimiento de cabeza de su parte, las armas de los chicos apuntaron a Marc.

Marc abrió los ojos de par en par, lo han agarrado desprevenido.

-"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mirándonos a todos y luciendo confundido.

-"Venganza." Dijo uno de los de su círculo.

Y entonces los disparos comenzaron. No exactamente como estaban planeados, puesto que la idea era que fueran dirigidos a Marc, pero rasgaron el aire con un estridente sonido y chasquidos de los casquillos cayendo al suelo.

La guerra ahora había bajado a nuestro piso. Me tomó un minuto volver a regresar la mirada a Marc y a Dante, pero ahora ambos habían desaparecido. Carlos me jaló hacia a un lado.

-"Debes irte. No estás a salvo aquí." gritó por arriba del ruido de las balas.

Y se giró para comenzar a dispararles a los demás que estaban aquí. Kendall luchaba contra otro chico y forcejeaban en el piso. Saqué la pistola de la funda de mi cinturón. Apunté al chico que tenía ya su cuchillo en la garganta de Kendall y sin dudarlo disparé.

El chico cayó por un lado de él y Kendall me dirigió una sonrisa. Es la primera vez que disparo a alguien, y al parecer no he fallado.

Kendall continúa luchando y veo a James haciéndolo también. Pero cuando me giro para ver a Vane, ella ha desaparecido.

No tengo idea de a dónde ha ido, pero continúo disparando y tratando de permanecer con vida, aún si eso cueste mi conciencia.

*Narra Dante*

Marc me arroja contra la pared y me indica que guarde silencio.

Pero debería ya saberlo, soy del tipo que prefiere romper el silencio.

-"¿Así que ahora planeas tenerme como rehén? Lamento decepcionarte, a ellos no les importo tal y como crees."

-"Cállate o te oirán." Dice mientras abre una de las puertas de al lado.

-"Yo no debería de preocuparme si me oyen o no. Tengo amigos que me protegerían de cualquier bala que se interpusiera, tú eres quién debería de preocuparse, Marc."

Me forzó a entrar junto con él a la siguiente habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él, ahogando los demás sonidos de los disparos.

-"Si claro, como si tus 'amigos' hayan evitado que te mataran de un balazo en el pecho hace solo unos minutos."

Fruncí el ceño. No podía entender siquiera por qué me salvó, nunca fuimos amigos, ni siquiera cercanos… ¿por qué salvarme ahora?

-"Supongo que te piensas cobrar ese acto heroico." Dije entre dientes.

El dolor de mi hombro traspasaba los niveles considerables de tolerancia y mi cabeza aún daba vueltas.

Marc recargó su arma.-"¿Por qué crees que quiero cobrármelo? ¿Nunca has pensado que tal vez no me gustaría que te maten?"

-"Si es así entonces no comprendo nada de ello."

Suspira y se gira para verme.-"No entiendo por qué para ti es tan difícil darte cuenta de que me importas, Dante. Siempre me has importado."

Por un momento pensé que se inclinaría a besarme pero luego desistió esa idea. El aire en mis pulmones había desaparecido. Pero si hace unos días estaba dispuesto a verme muerto! ¿Qué ha pasado desde entonces?

-"No podré retenerlos por mucho tiempo. Abriré la puerta y comenzaré a disparar, contarás hasta 10 y luego saldrás de este lugar y salvarás tu vida ¿me oíste?" pone una de sus manos en la perilla de la puerta.

-"Pero Marc-"

-"Tal vez no soy un Kendall Schmidt, pero estoy dispuesto a demostrarte que puedo intentar ser un mejor Marc." Y con una sonrisa de tristeza desapareció tras la puerta.

Me quedé confundido y sin aliento. Y tal y como me lo pidió esperé y conté hasta 10 antes de salir. Salí, pero en lugar de huir y salvar mi vida corrí a salvar a mis amigos. Porque diga lo que diga Marc, ellos han sido lo más cercano a una familia que he podido tener.

*Narra Allison/Vane*

Encontré a Renhorian dos pisos más arriba. Estaba peleando contra un chico que tenía un enorme cuchillo entre sus manos, y yo saqué uno de los míos detrás del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Respirando hondo y exhalando profundo lo arrojé y le dí a la espalda del chico. Lo logré derribar y corrí hacia Ren sintiendo que el mundo se colapsaba a mi alrededor.

-"¿Ally?" preguntó y corrió a abrazarme.

Las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos y al rodear su cuello con mis brazos me sentí un poco aliviada.

Después de que vi como mataron a Mike, después de ver cómo mis propios amigos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello… algo me dijo que debía buscar a Ren. Simplemente tenía que llenarme de su esencia y su calor, para mentirme a mí misma y saber que, dentro de todo lo que ha sucedido, estaré bien.

-"¡Estás bien!" dijo y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

Sonreí y lo abracé con más fuerza.-"Ahora lo estoy."

Nos apartamos y es como si nuestro pequeño mundo, donde estuvimos a salvo durante segundos, se hubiera destruido. Debíamos de volver a la realidad, y la realidad en estos momentos eran chicos disparándose unos a otros a nuestro alrededor. Ren frunció el ceño.

-"Mira esto. No deberíamos estar peleando unos contra otros."

-"No, no deberíamos."

Él se giró para verme.-"Quiero que salgas de inmediato de aquí. Llévate a tus amigos contigo si eso deseas, pero no quiero que salgas herida por algo que mi hermano y yo creamos."

-"¿Qué hay de ti?" dije y él llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla.

Jamás lo había dejado hacer eso, y si había pasado alguna vez antes que ésa, era contra de mi voluntad y le quitaba la mano en segundos. Ahora era diferente, ahora necesitaba de este sentimiento, necesitaba de su amor para curar mis heridas.

Bajó su mano y se inclinó para plantarme un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla que me paralizó el corazón. Estaba muy segura que a estas alturas no estaba respirando.

-"Yo estaré bien, Ally." Me sonríe.-"Ahora vete y haz lo que te he dicho."

Asiento y comienzo a abrirme paso entre los chicos peleando y las balas que cortan el aire. Logré llegar a las escaleras cuando de pronto sentí una bala perforar mi pierna.

Me tiré al suelo y casi caía de boca por los escalones de no ser porque logré sujetarme bien. Haciendo una mueca, saqué la pistola de su funda y apunté hacia quién me había disparado.

Conocía esa sonrisa burlona y ese lápiz labial rojo que tanto irritaba cuando ella hablaba.

-"Carly." Mis dientes rechinaban incluso al pensar en su nombre.

-"Nos volvemos a encontrar, Allison."

Y de una patada me quitó el arma de las manos. La miré furiosa.

-"Sabes, meterte conmigo es peor que estar en los juegos del hambre, allí por lo menos tienes una oportunidad de salir con vida, aquí, no tienes ninguna."

Ella sonrió y sacó un cuchillo por la manga de su chaqueta.-"Ooh Allison, a estas alturas ya deberías de saber que la suerte siempre está de mi parte."

Aún adolorida por mi pierna lastimada logré sacar mi cuchillo de mi cinturón.-"Entonces, que los juegos comiencen."

*Narra Marc*

Salí corriendo lejos del edificio y llegué con mi snipper hasta el edificio de enfrente. Subí hasta el segundo piso de éste para tener una forma para apuntar a los del primer piso del edificio de la guerra. Ya que Dante no pareció acatar mis órdenes tal y como se las había sugerido, tuve que tomar medidas extremas.

Desde allí dentro no hubiera podido ayudarlo, no con todos tratando de matarme. Sólo si permanecía con una distancia segura y un arma y puntería de campeón tendría una oportunidad.

Lo vi luchando contra un par de chicos por sí solo y les disparé a ambos para que él pudiera continuar. Lo vi encogerse de hombros al verlos muertos a sus pies, y eso me robó una sonrisa. Vamos Dante, sigue así, yo sé que puedes.

*Narra Kendall*

No podía creer que Hank pudiera más que yo. Tenía tiempo ya peleando contra él y no podía deshacerme de él por más que lo deseara. Lo golpeé con mi puño en su barbilla, pero eso no pareció afectarlo tanto como me hubiera gustado. Hank era parte del círculo 'Osado' el #5 en formarse de la historia. No era el líder, por supuesto. Su líder yacía muerto hace unas horas, ya que Carlos le disparó cuando escuchó al celular de Renhorian avisarle que ya era tiempo.

-"¿Es todo lo que tienes, Schmidt?" dijo y escupió sangre.

-"No, pero apuesto que es todo lo que te gustaría que tuviera." esta vez le lancé una patada que él logró anticipar.

Agarró mi pie en el aire y me derribó de un codazo en la parte posterior a mi rodilla. Ahogué un gemido de dolor. Se posicionó sobre mí y comenzó a golpearme sin parar, esquivé varios de sus golpes, pero finalmente me rendí ante el dolor. Sacó uno de sus cuchillos y me lo encajó en uno de mis costados.

Sentí mi sangre juntarse en mis pies.

-"Espero que disfrutes tu lenta e inminente muerte." Dice antes de levantarse y sacarme el cuchillo.

No puedo ponerme en pie, ya que el dolor ahora es indescriptible. De reojo miro a Dante correr hacia mí. Me rodea los hombros con uno de sus brazos y me ayuda a ponerme en pie.

-"Debemos salir de aquí." me dice y comienza a ayudarme a caminar.

Sacudí mi cabeza.-"Debo encontrar a TN primero."

Él me mira comprensivo y asiente sin negármelo.-"De acuerdo."

*Narra Marc*

Apunto hacia Kendall con mi snipper. Él fue quién mató a mi pequeño hermano, a Reese. Debía de aprovechar esta oportunidad ahora que estaba lastimado y no desperdiciarla.

Dante lo ayudaba a caminar y ambos se alejaban de la zona del fuego para después detenerse y dirigir su mirada a través del piso. Cuando por fin tuve la cabeza de Kendall a mi disposición, bajé mi dedo al gatillo, listo para disparar.

*Narra Dante*

-"Espera, detente, puede que ella esté aquí." me dice Kendall y me detengo junto con él para después voltearnos a mirar el piso, en busca de TN.

Mi mirada viajó entre cada rostro y rincón pero TN no parecía estar allí.

-"Tal vez subió a uno de los pisos de arriba." Le digo a Kendall en el oído.

Él asiente luciendo preocupado.-"Sigamos entonces."

Suspiré y nos volví a girar para continuar caminando cuando, en un parpadeo, sentí el peso de Kendall más ligero.

Pero por supuesto que estaba más ligero, yo me había tirado al suelo y la bala raspaba cerca de mi corazón.

Esto era, hasta aquí llegué.

-"¡NO! ¡Dante!" Kendall se dejó caer a mi lado.

Mis respiraciones se volvieron rápidas y necesarias.

-"Yo sé que saldrás de esto amigo." me dice y trata de sonreír, pero sus ojos verdes inyectados de sangre me decían lo contrario.-"Resiste, llamaré a Carlos para que nos saque de aquí."

Sacó su celular pero lo detuve antes de que lo desbloqueara.

-"Así está bien, Ken. De verdad, mejor ve y encuéntrala."

-"No, ella estará bien. Tú necesitas mi ayuda ahora." Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sacudí la cabeza.-"No Kendall. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no la necesito. Has estado ahí para mí siempre que te he necesitado, incluso cuando no has estado físicamente presente." Sonreí un poco, mientras sentía como el dolor poco a poco se iba disipando. ¿No se supone que debería doler más cuando estoy cada vez más cerca de morir?-"Has sido la mejor anestesia que pude tener en mis peores momentos."

-"Así que así será, ¿el gran Dante se dejará vencer?" dice riendo suavemente mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Asentí.-"Dile a James que aunque no esté aquí para recordárselo, sigue siendo un idiota."

Él sonrió y apretó mi mano ligeramente. Y lo he conseguido, he logrado ver su hermosa sonrisa antes de que mi alma abandone mi cuerpo.

Y antes de irme por completo, apreté su mano devuelta y dije: "Te amo, mi mejor amigo."

Y entonces todo, hasta él con su brillante cabello rubio, ojos color esmeralda y una risa cálida y graciosa que tanto iba a extrañar, desapareció.

*Narra Marc*

El corazón se me partió en dos.

No. No. No. Esto no estaba… yo no…. Oh…

Solté el arma y comencé a sollozar en silencio. ¡No! ¡Esto no se supone que debió de pasar! Yo le apunté a Schmidt…. Pero tenía que moverse Dante ¿no es así?

Comencé a llorar y a caminar en círculos destrozando todo a mi paso. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho consumía cada parte de mi ser. Ahora sí que lo había perdido todo…. Mi familia, mis aliados, y el chico que me hacía pensar que vivir un día más valía la pena, un día más para verlo a él.

Pasé las manos por mi cabello y me dejé caer al suelo.

Este ha sido el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida.

*Narra Carlos*

Encontré a Kendall sollozando hasta el fondo de las escaleras con el cuerpo sangrante de Dante en sus piernas y una herida en uno de sus costados que derrama aún más sangre.

La puerta de las escaleras estaba trabada con un arma, el arma de Kendall, así que impedía que alguien que esté en el primer piso logré entrar.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto y me acerco a ambos con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Está muerto." Dijo Kendall y se sorbió la nariz.

Miré al cuerpo pálido de Dante y mi corazón se achicó. Él también era mi amigo… él me ayudó cuando entré en este negocio.

Y ahora… se ha ido.

TN bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-"Carly ha dejado a Vane herida, necesitamos su ayuda." Su rostro quedó petrificado al ver la escena.

Kendall se puso en pie lentamente, apoyándose en la pared.

-"Oh por Dios…" susurra ella y luego me mira a mí con ojos vidriosos.-"¿Está…"

Asiento, tragándome el sentimiento.

-"Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Vane." Le digo y me la llevo escaleras arriba lejos de ese sitio.

Kendall nos mira desconsolado y veo que intenta seguirnos por detrás, apoyándose ahora en el barandal.

Si no nos apresuramos, él también morirá.

Encontramos a Vane en el siguiente piso. La sangre salía de dos heridas de bala, una en su muslo izquierdo y la otra en su hombro derecho. La segunda era más superficial.

Renhorian le estaba haciendo un torniquete con un trozo de la manguera contra incendios y lo ató alrededor de su muslo.

-"Fue Carly." Dijo entre dientes antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar.-"Nos ha traicionado. Ha huido, para variar."

Me acerqué a Renhorian y lo ayudé a poner en pie a Vane.

Cuando mi mirada viajó hacia el frente de nosotros vi a Kendall pisar el último escalón.

-"Debemos…. Salir…de….aquí…" y se desplomó.

TN gritó y lo sostuvo antes de que su rostro se diera contra el suelo.

James apareció detrás de nosotros con los ojos desorientados y la playera manchada de sangre.

-"Veo que a ustedes no les fue mejor que a mí." Dice, su voz suena cansada.

Se acerca a ayudar a su hermana y entre todos comenzamos a bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar de nuevo a la puerta del primer piso, nos dimos cuenta que estaba abierta y que el cuerpo de Dante había desaparecido.

Miré a Kendall para ver si él lo había notado, pero estaba tan herido que ni cuenta se dio.

La guerra en el primer piso ya no existía, como tampoco existía ya en los pisos de arriba. Sólo quedaban manchas de sangre por todos lados y cuerpos tirados por todo el piso.

Subimos a la camioneta, la misma con la que llegamos hace unas horas atrás y Renhorian pisó el acelerador.

-"Mi hermano sigue vivo." Dice mientras aprieta la mano de Vane en una forma de consuelo.

-"Y Carly ha huido, planeando su siguiente estrategia." Dice ella y suelta un quejido.-"Maldita."

-"Al menos estamos todos aquí… bueno… casi todos…" dice TN y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

Tiene una herida abierta en su mano, hecha probablemente con una navaja.

-"¿Dante?" James preguntó.-"No he escuchado ningún comentario sarcástico…. ¿dónde está él?"

Kendall comienza a toser sangre y TN lo recuesta sobre sus piernas.

Miré a James y negué con la cabeza.

Él pasa saliva y me dirige una dura y fría mirada.-"¿Quién lo ha hecho?"

-"No lo sé."

-"Bien." Dice y mira afuera por la ventana.-"Sea quien sea, lo pagará."

El ambiente se volvió silencioso cuando Ren estacionó el auto en la banqueta del hospital. Bajamos corriendo a urgencias y las enfermeras se llevaron a Vane y a Kendall deprisa.

James y Ren se fueron a sentar en la sala de espera mientras yo acompañé a TN a que cosieran su herida.

-"¿Quién te ha hecho eso?" le pregunto para distraerla y que no le duela tanto cuando la cosen.

-"Carly. La golpeé cuando la encontré peleando con Vane. Me ha cortado con su cuchillo." Suspira.

Las enfermeras se retiran y el doctor se gira a vernos.-"Eso es todo. Tiene que venir en una semana para quitarle las puntadas, y le quedará una cicatriz pero al menos no perdió la movilidad de su mano."

Asentimos al mismo tiempo y salimos de la habitación caminando despacio.

-"Así que… ¿crees que Kendall y Vane se mejoren?"

-"Creo que lo harán." Digo y tomo su mano sana. Beso sus nudillos y nos dirigimos a la saña de espera.

-"Carlos Pena, ¿cierto?" me pregunta.-"Demonios… como no te recuerdo Los."

Me rio suavemente.-"Lo harás, con el tiempo." Eso espero.

Nos sentamos en las sillas y el médico llega a nuestro encuentro.-"Tienen suerte sus amigos, lograrán librarse de esta."

Suspiramos de alivio.-"Gracias." Pronuncio y asiento.

El doctor sonríe y se dirige al mostrador, para hablar con la enfermera.

James dice: "¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?"

-"¿Volver a casa?" TN dice sonriendo.

-"A casa." Dice Ren y sacude la cabeza.-"Será por un tiempo antes de que los problemas nos vuelvan a alcanzar."

-"Pero estaremos listos, para entonces." Respondo.

Y nos quedamos dormidos en la sala de espera, esperando que el día de mañana no sea tan pesado como lo ha sido el día de hoy.


End file.
